Original Truth Be Told
by Kihala
Summary: This is how I originally wrote the story before I twisted it to fit in with a Fanfic.


The ideas and characters are all mine and owned by me. In the chance that there is something you recognise as having seen/read before it is either coincidence or I've been watching to much TV, in which case I do not own that part, it belongs to the owners and I make no money from it.

Hope you enjoy it, any feedback will be great. Flames will be used for cooking.

Struggling in an aluminium chair, its plastic ties cutting into her flesh, Becca looks up, her fangs slide out to there full extent, she growls at a blurred face.

The Boss smiles and picks up a knife, and throws it at Becca.

She grits her teeth, as the knife slides through her shoulder. She cries out in pain and closes her eyes, willing her body to start the healing process.

'Becca, wake up!' Her Mum shouts up the stairs, 'You'll be late for school!'

Becca's eyes snap open, they quickly change to a cobalt blue colour revealing her true nature, her brown hair soaked through from sweat. She shakes her head, and pulls her slim fingers through her hair and down her porcelain like face. Biting her lip in concentration she tries to get the terrible premonition out of her mind.

'La deya,' She whispers drawing magic from deep inside to dry her hair.

Scared Becca quickly puts her hand up to her right shoulder; uncertain how she feels no cut, though the dream was immensely vivid, she takes a deep breath, and tries to settle into normality, a calmer more normal self. She stares out of her window, hardly noticing as she quickly crosses into another room, she takes a silver bladed knife from the wall and starts to twiddle it, hardly noticing her Mum enter. A silvery tear carefully snakes its way down a pale cheek.

'Come on.' Mum smiles, unsure what to make of her daughters current demeanour.

Becca spins away from the window, closes the curtain and wipes away the single soulful tear, smiles at her Mum.

'Nikalos?' Her Mum runs a hand over Becca's satin soft hair trying to soothe her mental pain. Becca walks out the room but nods as she passes her Mum. She spins and grabs her pale blue cloak before she heads down stairs.

She cautiously walks into her registration class at All Saint's High School,, she tilts her head to get a better look at her classmates, and scowls as they turn to look at her. A mischievous smile playing across her lips, she sits down at the very back of the room. Disgusted the humans, her classmates, start whispering to each other.

The class teacher looks towards the school's newest addition puzzled by her attitude and clothing choice, 'Miss Cost, it is not, a good idea to be late on your first day and please, try to wear something more suitable, we are not going to a rock concert.'

She snarls quietly and uses telekinesis to make chalk fly at the teacher. The chalk hits him in the back of his head, to which Becca ducks her head to prevent her laughing straight out.

'Now for the benefit of our new student, my name is Mr McCauley.' Motioning for Becca to stand up Mr McCauley smiles. Her eyebrows raised in disgust she unwillingly stands up and heads to the front of the class.

'Please, tell us a little about yourself.'

'I, well I,' Becca stutters rather not wanting to do this, only to gather a laugh from the rest of the class; scowling at them she continues. 'Really don't want to be here.' Her voice full of sarcasm and boredom.

'Miss Cost a proper answer is encouraged.'

'Alright. I'm a half-vampire who is on the run from the world.' She answers truthfully, a smile playing on her lips she tries to encourage a reaction from her classmates, 'How's that?'

Stared at in absolute amazement she sits back down, and glances around the class for escape routes, she tries to ignore all the humans looking at her.

The rest of the class excluding Lisa turn round in union, many of the boys fall instantaneously for her, enchanted by a beauty far beyond that of a mortal.

Lisa turns slightly before righting herself and whispering to her friends, more like cronies, 'Is that bitch insane?'

Walking out the room she spins around just as Mr McCauley steps in front of her. 'Don't.' She exits the class room her cloak sweeping behind her as she pulls the hood up.

'Hey, Bitch! What's with the ears?' Lisa almost screams, the Twins snigger.

Becca has to struggle to stop her hand creeping towards her slightly pointed ears.

Lisa and The Twins shove Becca up against a wall, slightly freaked by Becca's pointed ears. Grabbing Becca by the neck Lisa digs her nails into the flesh. Starting to change Becca realises her Mum would not be pleased if she got expelled on her first day at school.

'You answer me when I talk to you.' Lisa slaps her across the face, not noticing the feral glare in her eyes.

With a neutral on her face Becca tilts her head at Lisa and realising laughter would not be the best course of action, clicking twice and smiles inside at the child's naivety, and strength. A second sharp slap follows though preoccupied Becca barely notices.

Walking out his classroom Mr McCauley notices Becca pinned up against the wall, knowing she will come to no harm in the first instance he decides not to intervene, rather just to watch, take note even.

As he glances back he sees a familiar ultra calm expression on her face, cold anger.

Suddenly realising Lisa is in mortal danger Mr McCauley hurries to intervene.

Trying to suppress his fear in a hope of saving Lisa, Mr McCauley tries and hopes to get Becca's attention. 'What, is going on?'

Looking up Lisa sees Mr McCauley and reluctantly releases Becca from her grip. Defiantly not wanting to get in trouble with one of the youngest and hottest teachers in the world. Lisa stalks off but turns to engage Becca, narrowing her eyes she draws a finger over her throat, perhaps almost daring Becca to bite her.

'Miss Cost?'

Mr McCauley looks at Becca with puzzled concern. Still an air of danger around her Becca turns to look at Mr McCauley with a not exactly friendly smile on her face, 'My name, is Becca.'

Becca looks at Luke, unsure what to say. Suddenly realising what Luke wants her to do, Becca manages a sheepish smile, then closing her eyes in mock disgust she has a vision of Lisa fainting.

Breathing deeply in the hope of not smiling Becca clamps her lips together only to get a stern look and harsh words from Luke, 'And what is so funny?

Becca shakes her head in surprise and smiles, then realising that Luke is speaking to her she tries to guess what he's just said but she fails miserably.

Becca looks over her shoulder out the window and sees Lisa and her friends walking out the school gates, well almost getting run over. Becca shakes her head in disbelief at the stupid mortal girl knowing full well that even though she's immortal she can still get hurt.

Closing her eyes Becca immediately zeroed in on Luke's consciousness and manages to block out everyone else's thoughts just in time to hear a stray thought from Luke; 'Would you just get to bloody class!'

Scowling at Luke, Becca turns and storms off trying to hide her anger at Luke not understanding how he can think saying a couple of words to some pissed off chick's going to help.

Sighing Luke turned around to face Becca addressing her in a calm yet understanding tone, 'And Miss Cost sorry, Becca, hurry.'

Becca drops her head, slightly deflated she starts to walk off again then turns around to thank Luke but before she can Luke quickly speaks to her.

'My class, break.'

Scowling once again Becca walks out the door at the end of the corridor and swears at Luke.

'Belash!' Becca swore knowing pure stupidity came from using the Ancient language in anger and revenge, considering the elves use it only for good.

Walking into Luke's room, Becca looks around puzzled that no one's appearing.

'Sir?' Becca whispers so quietly no mortal could hear it.

Giving up Becca turns and walks out the room. Hearing a door slam Luke looks up from his book and walks out a hologram wall. 'Becca,' hurrying out of the room Luke grabs a surprised Becca by the am, and that is a very hard thing to do.

'Well, now that you're here, follow me.' Unsure, Becca reluctantly follows Luke back into the room ready to flee at the slightest hint of trouble. Raring back Becca pauses before following Luke through the wall. Becca looks strangely at the door/wall she just walked through and follows Luke cautiously.

Leading Becca over to a book he has open on a stand called 'Vampyr's, Truth or Myth.' Becca looks at the book shocked and starts to back away from Luke.

'Oh! I, I…' Stunned Becca stuttered before turning around and fleeing out the room not exactly sure what to make of Luke possibly and hopefully not knowing who she is.

Luke shouts after Becca concerned for her welfare, fully knowing a scared or injured vampire is way worse than an injured animal.

'Becca.' Muttered like an ancient curse Luke sighed praying to the Dark Gods she would come to no harm.

Terrified for her entire existence, Becca carried on fleeing full knowing in a subconscious level she is away from danger and isn't truly in any but despite this she knew she is still scared.

Panicky, Becca decides she must get back to class knowing mortals are dangerous when annoyed. Looking at her watch Becca is stunned to find out that it's lunch time and if she is to fit in with the mortals and their wacky rituals she should at least go for some food.

Grabbing a bowl of chips Becca unhappily sits down and grabbing a news paper from a boy behind her she starts flicking through it. Puzzled she couldn't understand why English is giving her such a problem, sending the paper flying a cross the table it spun round, suddenly realising why English is so hard to read she almost laughed when she saw that she had just been trying to read it up side down, almost laughing at her stupidity she flicked the paper over and started to read the right way. Startled by the picture on the front she almost fell off her chair.

Scowling beneath her hair that had fallen over her face she carried on reading, morbidly interested by the sight of the Lycan's feast.

Shivering at the thought of the pain the mortals went through she knew despite her fears and anxiety of Luke and all he knew, Becca remembered her one true duty was to the Vampires and mortals regardless of her state.

Standing up Becca spins around urgent to get away from all the mortals. Becca hurries out the Lunch Room and Shows open the door so hard that it swings to its limit almost hitting Lisa in the face which defiantly is a good thing.

Anger raging inside of her Lisa jerked a knife out of her jacket, 'Watch it psycho!'

Becca turns around to find Lisa trying to threaten her with a knife, not wanting to show her powers in public Becca tried to make light of the situation.

'You know, those things are sharp and you really could hurt someone with it,' trying to not smile Becca carried partly to see how far she could push Lisa. 'Most likely yourself, and then you might cry.'

Un-be-known to Becca a rather large crowd is gathering because it's not every day a really hot chick messes with the school bully.

Trying to catch a tiny piece of her shattered ego Lisa threw herself at Becca, neatly stepping aside with immortal swiftness Lisa missed her and crashed dazed to the floor.

A huge cheer went up which massively startled Becca causing her to look away from Lisa.

Taking the sudden chance Lisa sprang up tapped Becca on the shoulder and whacked her full power straight in the face. Stunned Becca wiped the blood away from the cut on her cheek, grabbing Lisa by the neck she slammed he into a plaster wall, leaving a 2cm indentation in the wall. Falling to the ground Lisa shivered but not by far was Becca finished with her. Picking her up Becca blinks her eyes instantly turning cobalt blue, there true vampiric form. Smiling at Lisa Becca shows her fangs, spinning around Becca threw Lisa into the wall opposite, gathering a gasp from the crowd Becca walks calmly over to Lisa; picking her up Becca slapped her once before hissing in her ear. 'Don't you ever do that again?'

Dropping Lisa on the ground Becca strode away smiling at a group of on lookers who shrink away rapidly, not wanting to be caught in leftover crossfire.

Shivering Lisa stands up and starts to go after Becca, not wanting every one to know a freak has beaten her, reaching out to grab Becca's shoulder, Lisa is flung back by an invisible force, trying to raise from the wall Lisa panics to find she is bound by the same invisible force that threw her. The wed starts to tighten around Lisa's chest to Becca's utter happiness. Slipping into Limbo, Lisa suddenly comes back; still unconscious but alive never the less with the web gone.

Storming rather calmly Becca flung the paper down on his desk.

'You knew about all this!' shouted Becca her voice not even portraying the anger she felt against Luke.

Turning to find Luke sitting in a chair Becca snarled.

'Why did you do it?' Luke calmly asked cold anger flowing from his body. 'The only rule I spun into the web was for her to get what she has given,' Becca smiled rather pleased with herself.

'She almost died, for fucks sake,' Luke stands up looking into Becca's eyes but seeing not mercy there he turns away. 'She would be, if she'd killed someone!' Becca exclaims almost casually as if she were talking about the latest fashion.

'It's no concern of yours what I do.' Becca sighs, and turns her back on Luke. 'It is if I'm to teach you.' Unsure what Luke means Becca tilts her head to one side and looks slightly over her shoulder at him.

'I'm not who you think I am,' Becca lifts her hands gently to her face and sits down, resting her head in her hands, 'I can't do this anymore.' Becca whispers almost sad at the thought of her life to come. 200 years at school, worse than absolute torture.

Concern for Becca overcomes Luke's hard exterior; he walks over to Becca and gently rests his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer little comfort he has within his mind.

Closing her eyes, Becca suddenly shudders then drops on the floor unconscious. Terrified that Becca could be ill, Luke picks her up in his arms. Carrying her over to the sofa Luke lays Becca down. Scrunching her face up in emotional pain Becca sweated replaying the most terrifying event of her past.

Her father's death!

_Crouching on the kitchen floor, 5 year old Becca is playing with a pot of paints, a yellow pad of paper on the floor. Glancing up just as the door bell rings Becca looked towards her Dad, Nikalos for conformation. Nodding he turns to his daughter, 'It's okay.' Reaching up to undo the lock Becca flew backwards as and enraged and rather crazy Vampire raced through the door. Running over to his daughter Nikalos scooped up Becca who's looking rather bemused and frightened._

_Stroking his daughter's hair to calm her and try to prevent her from shaking, Nikalos snarled angrily at the intruder, and starts going for his knife. The Vampire shoots Nikalos the arm, slumping to the floor, holding his shoulder in agony Becca drops to the floor._

'_Daddy, Daddy…' Becca used the sleeve of her dress to wipe the tears from her cheeks._

_Reaching Becca's side the Vampire grabs her round the waist. Scared, Becca starts to scream! Rather annoyed at the child the Vampire hits her over the head with the gun, making her instantly unconscious._

_Tying Becca to a chair the Vampire turned to see Nikalos slowly coming at him. Using immortal speed, he quickly over powers Nikalos and ties him to a chair next to his daughter._

_Throwing a bucket of water over both his prisoners, the Vampire smiled at the distress in Becca's cries of help._

_The Vampire pulls out two silver daggers and turns to make sure Becca's watching what he's doing. Suddenly he starts torturing Nikalos right in front of Becca, enjoying every gasp of pain from Nikalos, and cringe of anger and pain from Becca._

_Hearing commotion outside the intruder suddenly seemed rather bored and tipping Nikalos' head to the side he reared his head back and with a merciless smile sunk his fangs into his neck. Drinking rapidly and noisily the Vampire quickly drained Nikalos of life's crimson essence. Shuddering with pain and mental agony, Becca instantly wishes she had never gained the power to be an empath._

_Turning towards Becca the Vampire smiled which entirely scares Becca, she whimpers at the sight of her Fathers blood rolling down the cheeks of the Vampire. Putting one of his knives back in its sheath, the Vampire grabs Becca's long brown hair and bringing the knife towards her throat he smiles, his mission almost finally over after so many years of searching._

_Suddenly a heavy hand fell in the door knocking it to the ground, a young Vampiress streamed through, throwing the original intruder to the side_

_she snatches up a gun and fires three bullets at his forehead, one going through his eye. Running to Becca's side the Vampire unties her arms, then lifting Becca up she carries her out the room into the arms of her Mother, Mum. Smiling weakly at them both Becca faints in the arms of her adoring Mother._

Suddenly waking with a small cry, it takes Becca a few minutes to understand where she is. Looking down Becca realises that she's virtually entirely covered in sweat.

'Becca,' Looking up Becca notices Luke standing over her and shaking her, instantly knowing that on some subconscious level that he had been doing it for a while.

'Luke?' Becca questions, a little freaked out by the flash back.

'Shh, I'm here.' Luke smiles slightly at Becca.

Panicking Becca stands up, and almost falls had Luke not caught her, shaking her head to clear the fog Becca looks around.

'I, I have to go!' Becca says completely spooked by her defiantly unwanted remembrance of Nikalos being killed. 'Becca, wait.' Luke hurries to the window just in time to see Becca flickering into invisibility and then suddenly back into sight.

'How'd she,' Luke starts but he suddenly realises he is speaking to himself, 'Never mind.' He states, shaking his head.

Becca hurries round the corner and stops. She shivers as her body tingles once again, while physically disappearing out of sight, to be see able 5 seconds later. Panicking at her possible new power Becca hurries home. Fear spreads throughout her body and her hazel eyes become filled with desperation and fright. _Bloody hell fire,_ Becca thinks conjuring up a rather unstable ball of crimson fire. Feeling heat creep up her arm Becca looks down to find a small flickering flame burning her sleeve and a ball of fire levitating on her palm. Jumping back out of fear of fire, Becca whispers silently. 'Great! Where's water when you need it!'

Shaking her head Becca stares in shock once again as a ball off water materialized out of thin air, only to worm its way up her arm to extinguish the flame.

Breathing deeply to try and prevent shock Becca runs home, using magic to speed her progress. 'Sephde quixy jenacko!' Becca says, almost enchanted and drowning in the power of the Ancient Language.

Fearing herself and whatever mutation her bloodlines hold for her, Becca tries to clear the fear from her mind knowing any enemy with the ability to enter someone's mind could easily feel and revel in the opportunity that her emotions present to them.

Slightly shaking Becca hurried up the stone steps to the small lifeless mansion, throwing open the doors not even realising she just broke the locks she blazed into the kitchen.

Turning around, absolute fury masking her Mothers features Mum shouted like only a blood could. 'Are you trying to kill us all?'

Scowling Becca turns towards the door, flicking her wrist she sent the door crashing closed with enough power to bring down a full moon. Still annoyed Becca realised a grudge when immortal is more dangerous than Becca looks slightly annoyed and ignores Mum but then remembers what she has to show Fayth and Mum.

Ignoring her Mothers question she confidently asked, 'Where's Fayth?'

Rather angry at her daughter's insubordination Mum starts to walk out the room. Bursting through the door Fayth came to a halt, puzzled Fayth shoves Mum back into the room. Slamming the paper down on the desk Becca shivers before delivering her painful and damming news.

'We have a serious problem.'

Glancing at the paper both Fayth and Mum are taken aback, not able to string a sentence together Mum stutters until Fayth steps in.

'I, we, you.'

'We killed them,' sighing Fayth turns her head to the side not willing to look Becca in the eye. 'They should be exterminated.' Fayth spits out the words with malice remembering how the Lycan's ruthlessly killed Nikalos and tortured Becca to within an inch of death when she was only five.

'What?' Becca asks puzzled, but looking down at the paper she remembers her original plan. 'Yes, it's a problem but I mean me.'

'Why?' Fayth and Mum say simultaneously. Not even looking them in the eye Becca bits her lip then concentrates on the terrible memory that triggered the mutation, Becca feels her nails digging through the skin on her palm to bring blood out into the air. Still ignoring the pain Becca whispers, 'Fire.' Suddenly her whole hand goes up in flames, surprising Becca more then her audience. Becca jumps back, shaking her hand trying to extinguish the flame only to have it flame up again.

'Would it just extinguish!' Becca shouts, suddenly terrified that that the flames might catch her sleeve on fire.

Suddenly brightening at the through of extracting a murderous revenge on all the Lycan's responsible for her fathers downfall Becca spirited down a mountain of guns, knifes and general weapons onto the kitchen floor. Smiling at Becca, Fayth and Mum both grab Uzi's, two Sig Sauer P226's and six spare silver filled magazines for each gun.

Becca reaches beneath the pile and pulls out a long bow, a quiver of twenty-four silver tipped arrows and one and a half hand silver sword with the runes 'Quinola' which mean's 'Fear'.

Standing up Becca grabbed her black leather trench coat and slung it over her shoulders. Turning around Becca blinks in surprise at Serra's attire, which consisted of black skin tight leathers instead of baggy combats. Raising her eyes brows, Becca swallowed almost choking on laughter.

'Mum!'

Serra turns around and faces Becca, almost smiling but with a slightly pissed off expression. Seeing Becca's raised eyebrows Serra tilted her head, not sure what her daughter was doing.

'It's good you never age.' Almost smiling Becca sighed slightly surprised considering a smile was rare ever since her father Nikalos died.

Astounded at her daughter's cheek Serra muttered something under her breath before almost shouting but she wasn't angry, just amused. 'What?'

Stringing the bow Becca grabs 2 Sig Sauer P226's; slipping them into a holster on each her thighs she answered her Mum.

'Well you'd never fit into that, if you looked your age.'

Leaving Serra speechless Becca dashed out the kitchen before her Mum could throw something at her, which would most possibly be the knife in her hand.

'Becca!' Hearing Serra shout Becca knew there was no possibility of her Mum coming to find her, simply because she couldn't be bothered which kind of let Becca down a little, it also made her unsure how much she could and should trust her Mother. Realising Becca wouldn't come back for a while she decided to carry on regardless. 'I'm only 413!'

Rushing through the kitchen closely followed by a startled Fayth and Serra. Jumping on to her black motorbike Becca impatiently revved her engine waiting for Fayth to start the black BMW.

Glancing towards the mansion door Becca snarled slightly. Muttering to herself Becca couldn't believe how stupid Serra could be. 'What is it with her and doors?'

Severely despondent Becca decided it would be a good idea to put a ward around the house considering a locked door wouldn't exactly keep out a burglar.

'Deketha frema delaur,

Coutore freme fredi,

Brekca ta hata winkae ale vergao,

Brade quixe tey bena contu.'

Scowling Serra lent over towards Fayth, about to ask her what Becca just did. Interpreting Serra's restlessness Fayth thought about silently whispering the meaning to the ward to her them thought better of it.

Still slightly pissed off that Fayth wouldn't tell her what the ward means Serra nudges Fayth.

'It's a ward to stop some unlucky creature entering the mansion; it most likely sends them to a hell dimension.'

Smiling sarcastically Becca secretly hoped that some unfortunate mortal wood be rather greedy and decide to take a little trip into a hell dimension.

Switching on the two way radio to Fayth's BMW Becca smiled hoping the answer would be yes.

'Hey, Fayth, do you know if Dilan's going to be there.'

Eyes widening in shock Fayth looked at Serra, Fayth breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Serra was listening to music.

Not believing how close Becca had come to death by her Mothers hand, Fayth exploded, in a torrent of anger and retribution. 'What the hell do you think your doing!'

Smiling to herself Becca suddenly remembers Fayth doesn't know that Serra always listens to music. Having a flashback Becca smiles and grits her teeth in mock disgust at her Mothers reason for listening to music.

'It's to get in the mood.' Becca said, reading Fayth's thoughts.

Gritting her teeth Fayth tries to shrug of the anger but with out much effort it still sits on her shoulders.

'Your Mother would find a way to blow him up if she knew you were still seeing that, sleaze bag excuse of a vampire,' Fayth smiles, imagining Becca's torment at the thought of Dilan being hurt, 'using Serra's terms of course.'

'Of course,' Becca repeated heavily laden with sarcasm.

Scowling, Becca switches off the radio. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind Becca looks up. Eyes widening in shock Becca shivers as she sees Fayth's BMW just in front of her. Pulling hard on the brakes, the bike stops instantly. Unprepared for such a move she goes flying over the handle bars.

'Becca!' Serra and Fayth shout, at the same time.

Regaining her balance in the air Becca executes a flawless diving roll and stands up, smiling slightly her alabaster skin slightly pink but very pale by the standards of mortals.

'Ow.' Becca says almost sarcastically, because in true light it was quite enjoyable.

Becca walks calmly over to Fayth and smiles shaking her head, almost in a daze.

'Darling,' Serra starts. Becca looks up, a mix of fear and apprehension showing in her eyes, knowing nothing good will come of her mother calling her _Darling_. 'I, I just don't want you to get hurt.' Serra states.

Knowing her Mother isn't telling her the truth Becca is about to question her Mother, but looking in her eyes Becca sees a shadow from the past. Fearing what information is being withheld from her Becca turns away terrified that her whole existence is in question, knowing that whatever dark secret was about to be exposed Becca changes her question. 'Mother. You don't have to tell me.' Becca says rather a whole lot more serious and concentrated on the task at hand.

Turning around Becca, faces the entrance to the park, Serra and Fayth flanking her. Becca's hand slides onto her sword and tightening her grip Becca addresses Serra and Fayth, both of them obeying with no opposition to her leadership.

'Fayth.' Becca says motioning to the right. 'Serra.' Becca motions to the left. Nodding Serra and Fayth go off there separate ways, well Becca heads towards the Lake in the Park, knowing the others would RV there.

Heading through the woods Becca comes across a small opening, puzzled she walks cautiously closer her sword drawn, half expecting a werewolf to jump out at her at any moment.

Hearing a sound behind her, Becca spins around hoping it's Serra or Fayth, but hearing a deep growl Becca knows it's not them. Looking slowly up from the ground Becca ends up being faced with a fully fledged werewolf, seven feet tall with a long black shaggy coat, and the blood of a deer dripping from its jaws which are hanging slightly open, eager for it's next feast of flesh and blood, animal or human.

Fearing what the werewolf may do she shivers slightly, and then she slowly backs away. Tilting its head the werewolf looks at Becca with a gleam of great intelligence and danger in its eye.

Becca scowls, trying to conceal her fear. Becca almost swears that the Werewolf's smiling, but knowing it's a dumb animal she dismisses the thought. Coming to her senses Becca instinctively changes to her vampiric form. Running her tongue over her fangs, Becca tries to hold back her animal instincts to feed at the sight and smell of the blood. Shaking her head to-gather her concentration Becca suddenly realising how hungry she is. Almost forgetting about the werewolf, Becca doesn't notice the Werewolf until it leans over Becca, blood and saliva dripping down on to her head.

Whispering quietly Becca questions her decision. 'Why did we come out on a full moon!'

Becca tries to swallow her fear by converting it into excitement, she starts to slowly back away from the werewolf, hoping it won't attack.

Wandering beside the lake Fayth looks into it, glancing up she looks over to the other side her vampiric eyes easily penetrating the darkness. Sighing Fayth finishes her recce of the lake and starts to head into the woods shaking her head.

'Werewolf, yer right.' Fayth mutters rather pissed off that Becca dragged her outside when all there is some whacked out mortal with mental problems.

Fayth glances down into the lake, one last time before moving on along the shore. Sniffing the air for any hint of danger Fayth tilts her head slightly at the smell of blood drifting through the lake water.

Slowly wading into the lake, she looks up and takes a step back in shock, as the water turns a bloody shade of red. Quickly regaining her courage Fayth wanders cautiously further into the water, about 15 meters of depth she feels something brushing against her leg. Reaching down into the water Fayth feels the antlers of a creature and pulls out the severed head of a Roe deer stag. Scared Fayth uses immortal power to throw the head onto dry land.

Turning around Fayth runs out the water and taking a quick glance behind her she doesn't notice a log on the ground. Tripping over the log Fayth falls on the ground right next to the deer head. Rearing back Fayth examines the bite marks on the head and neck of the stag, suddenly realising Becca is right about the werewolf.

Looking up at the sky, Fayth sees the full moon. Groaning in annoyance Fayth pulls out her mobile phone, knowing if the Lycan turns they will all be in great danger. Fayth quickly dials in 123 on quick dial and rings Serra. Serra answers after two rings.

'She's right, we need to find her fast.' Ending the call Fayth rings Becca.

Hearing the call Becca stands shock still, fumbling around in her pocket for her mobile. The Werewolf not sure what the sound is in its primal state rears back and sniffs the air. Managing to grab her mobile she switches it off.

Not getting an answer Fayth darts through the forest, searching for Becca or Serra, full knowing something is wrong.

The Werewolf hearing the noise is gone regains its senses, using its massive paw it sweeps Becca off her feet, with a deep growl that reverberates round the trees.

Crashing into a tree she slides to the floor dazed.

Howling at the moon the werewolf completely ignores Becca.

Eyelids fluttering open at the sound Becca tries to rise from the forest floor, reaching up she grabs hold of a branch only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness she sinks back down to the ground. Shaking her head Becca stands up and turns around to face the Werewolf.

The Werewolf looks back down from the moon still slightly mesmerised by it, and snarls at Becca licking it's lips in anticipation of the tangy, salty feast of the flesh and blood of an immortal.

Looking into the eyes of the creature she sees the anger and pain from hundreds of years of suffering and death, not all the lone wolfs. Almost pitying the Werewolf she takes a step towards it, starting to reach out to touch the its' muzzle, only to get dragged back to reality by it snapping at her hand. Realising she's in serious trouble Becca starts muttering a spell to herself.

'Werewolf fully fledged,

Hear me now,

Take the power…'

Realising what Becca's trying to do the Werewolf snarls and lunges at Becca throwing her to the ground, landing on top of her, realising she's there target the Werewolf rears back and grabs Becca by the neck.

Struggling to breath Becca grabs hold of the Werewolves claw and tries to prise it from around her neck, failing to get herself released from the beasts grip starting to sink into unconsciousness the Werewolf turns back into its human form.

The Lycan releases her and she drops down to the ground. Moaning slightly when she hits the ground, her eyes flicker open to see a blond haired, sixteen year old boy leaning over her. 'Dilan?' She mutters incoherently. Waking fully Becca looks into the eyes of the child she sees the same pain and anger that was in the eyes of the Werewolf. Realising the boy and the Werewolf are the same Becca tries to escape from him but as she starts to back away the Lycan slaps her. Slipping mercifully into unconsciousness, the pain from the constant brutality of her body becoming to much she slumps into the Lycan's arms.

'Hey, honey,' the boy says lifting Becca over his shoulder, 'I'm Artemis.'

Meeting Serra by the Entrance, Fayth spits out her news. 'She's not answering.' Seeing the panic in Serra's eyes Fayth tries to calm her, 'Don't worry, she'll be fine.' Smiling at Serra even though deep down she knows Becca could be in real trouble, hoping that she's wrong Fayth knows Becca's powers should protect her from getting hurt or worse killed.

Serra turns to Fayth and locks eyes with her about to ask her a question, only to be interrupted by the ferocious howl of a Werewolf.

'Becca!' They both shout in unison. Running into the forest following the sound of the howl towards the west wing.

Appearing in the clearing they notice clear evidence of a scuffle, they stop behind a tree, just in time to see a young boy lifting Becca up onto his shoulder with absolute ease. Realising the boy is probably a Lycan, Serra darts forward.

Tackling her friend Fayth whispers in her ear, 'Don't!' Gently letting Serra up Fayth continues, 'We stay and watch, we'll be able to get her back, but you rushing in there could get her hurt.'

Noticing that they boy is no longer in the clearing they rush forward only to be met by silence. Serra looks around terrified, to find nothing. Panicky Serra rushes out the clearing following a concealed path towards the lake.

Hearing someone or something come after him Artemis starts to change into his true feral form still clutching his Vampire prize. Turning towards the Lake Artemis flees knowing he could take on one or two Vampire foe but not many more alone. Suddenly changing direction Artemis almost drops his prize but not willing to give her up without a fight he grips Becca tighter, bruising a few ribs he carries on towards the gate. Arriving at the gate still pursued by enemies but not too closely Artemis throws Becca down on the ground. The jolt wakes Becca who moans slightly only to find her hands are tied behind her back.

Hurriedly blinking Becca's eyes widen with fright when she finds herself staring at the Werewolf, scared in case it wants a little snack she stands up, wincing and slowly starts to back away from Artemis who is changing back into his human from.

Turning around to check on the Vampire, Artemis finds her trying to escape.

Feeling his eyes looking at her Becca looks up and finds herself staring into the eyes of Artemis, terrified Becca stops her creeping and turns around to flee. A growl raises in Artemis' throat and be bounds over Becca's head and lands in front of her.

Looking over her shoulder Becca runs into Artemis, finding herself in his arms she struggles.

Leaning down Artemis whispers in her ear, squeezing her tightly so she can't escape he hears her whimper as a rib cracks, 'Shh, shh.' Grabbing a hypodermic needle he throws her too the ground. Lunging forward before she can recover he plunges the syringe into her neck, as he whispers into her ear, 'The Boss wants to see you.'

Scowling at the mention of The Boss, Becca struggles as she fights off the drugs threatening to over come her. Trying to speak Becca scowls in concentration, 'You're…' Succumbing to the drug Becca's head lolls to the side.

Picking her up Artemis throws her in the back of the blacked out vans two Lycans jump in the back he throws the syringe to a guard. 'Give her this if need be, but the Boss wants her alive.' Slamming shut the doors he jumps in the front, as the van leaves the park and turns left towards Rochdale.

Fayth and Serra appear at the lakeside to find no evidence of the Werewolf, Serra looks around and starts to run back towards the gate of Yellowside Park in time to hear a heavy van zoom off in the way of Rochdale.

Looking up at the sky Fayth sighs, 'Dawns coming.' Throwing Serra the keys to the car, annoyed at themselves and Becca for losing her.

Serra wipes away her tears knowing she will be no help to her daughter burnt alive. Setting off towards the mansion in a hurry with Fayth following on the motorbike, trying not to let the sun catch up with them. Arriving back at the mansion just in time, as the curtains are drawn shut the sunlight streams in hitting Fayth on the arm. Falling back onto the floor she manages to finish closing the curtain. Gasping in pain she grips her arm, allowing her vampiric powers to heal the wound, Serra runs up to her side and peels off her jacket to enable her to see the burn. To Serra's relief her burn is nothing more than a patch of reddened skin when the wound has healed its self. 'Becca would kill me if anything happened to you.'

Walking into The Boss' quarters Artemis sits down at his order.

Switching on the CCTV The Boss scowls, 'I thought she'd be older.' Knowing he couldn't show any compassion to the girl The Boss hardens his resolve, 'Bring her to the infirmary.'

Artemis walks out The Boss' quarters with a bow. Choosing two guards along the way Artemis arrives back at the cell so there are eight guards in all and himself. Opening the door to the cell Artemis lets the eight guards flow in. Turning around Becca does a spinning kick sending one of the guards flying into the wall well a rabbit punch drops another guard. Before Becca can knock-out any other guards Becca gets tackled by a guard and thrown to the floor all six conscious guards pile on top of her.

Turning Becca over onto the back Guard 1 snaps a pair of steel handcuffs on Becca. Hauling Becca up the six remaining guards draw their weapons. The guard who'd been hit by the kick stands up and drawing his hunting knife he approaches Becca menacingly.

Spinning to find out what all the commotion is about Artemis sees Becca about to get hurt, 'That's enough.'

Turning round to face Artemis the guard with the knife scowls and pockets it. As the guards follow Artemis out the cell he signals for the guard with the knife to sort out his dead comrade.

Becca walks down the catacombs to the infirmary with two guards in front, two behind and two by her side she follows Artemis who keeps glancing over his shoulder at her. Entering the infirmary Becca sees The Boss who smiles at her, bearing her teeth at The Boss she hisses quietly.

Seeing Becca bearing her teeth at The Boss the guard next to her moves for a hit only to be stopped by the Boss who walks over to the prisoner and grabs her by the chin. Forcing her head upwards to look him in the eye. 'You will, be sorry you did that.' Letting go of her, one of his bodyguards brings an aluminium chair into the middle of the room, placing it on the floor, she is dragged over to it. Doing her best to resist moving she gets hit over the head by the guard on the right. Dazed Becca almost collapses on the floor but the two guards by her side catch her and handcuff her to the chair.

Walking over to Becca The Boss pulls up another aluminium chair, straddling it he faces her, she looks up with pure anger written on her porcelain features. Smiling The Boss almost laughs, going to stroke her hair she pulls back and flinches at the touch of his hand. Sighing The Boss reaches to his belt and pulls out a pair of small throwing knives. Placing one knife on the table by his side The Boss sees her eyes widen with fright but she quickly goes back to her stone cold murderous expression. Running the knife along her throat Becca freezes scared to breath. 'All I want to know is where are the Bloods?'

Scowling Becca narrows her eyes in concentration. Using telekinesis she throws him against the back wall. Stunned, The Boss stands up, pushing his feral side back down he hits her. Becca's head snaps back with the force of the blow almost breaking her neck, it leaves her ears ringing. Closing her eyes Becca brings her head forward, wincing as she feels blood at the corner of her lips, breathing she coughs as air and blood is draw into her lungs.

Leaning close to her The Boss picks up one of his knives running it under his nose to smell it, placing it on her arm he digs it in slightly, drawing blood, 'Don't you ever do that again.'

Scowling, Becca leans forward, her teeth bared.

Surprised by her courage Artemis almost objects catching himself just in time. Deciding it will be good for her to get hurt even though he likes Becca Artemis shakes his head knowing she could be killed.

The Boss turns to look at his Lieutenant, disappointment showing at Artemis' feelings for the girl. Knowing how close to death Becca could become upsets Artemis slightly.

Gathering up courage Artemis walks over to The Boss, motioning for his ear he leans close to his master enabling him to whisper in his ear, 'Sir, we're not getting anywhere.'

Realising that he is right The Boss grabs a case from Artemis. Placing it on the table he unzips it. Choosing a pair of pliers he smiles, partially trying to hide his feelings about what has to happen, 'Tell me.' He commands, trying not to plead.

Looking The Boss in the eye Becca smiles her eyes filled with confusion at pleading in his voice, 'I've got nothing to lose.' When he leans forward she finally realises what he intends to do, fear flooding her eyes she tries to cover up her feelings.

Grabbing her by the chin The Boss tells Artemis to hold her still, whispering he apologises for what he's about to do. Boss jerks his head to the right signalling for them to come over. Putting the pliers into Becca's mouth The Boss grips them on one of the molars at the back of her mouth. Applying pressure to the pliers The Boss pulls, trying not to crush the tooth.

Trying not to show the pain she's in she lets out a small moan of pain. Fainting just as the tooth is removed, The Boss strokes a piece of hair out of her face.

Fayth's sitting in the kitchen of the mansion while Serra paces up and down, the length of the floor. Fayth looks up at Serra annoyed, 'Stop pacing, she'll be fine.' Standing up she warms up two mugs of blood, placing one in Serra's hand she sits down. Grabbing a map of Rochdale, Fayth runs her hand over the top. Scowling as three areas of the map start to glow red, she looks up at the window, seeing tendrils of sun coming through the curtains she sighs as she realises there's still five hours till sundown. She realises the main park in the town is probably the most likely base for the Lycans. Pulling up the blue prints of it she spreads it out, repeating the spell Fayth changes it to distinguish a Vampire from a Lycan. Smiling as a blue dot shows up in a room roughly 20 by 30 feet, her heart suddenly sinks as the rest of the room turns red, 'Fuck!'

Rushing over to her Serra asks her about her problem. Fayth tells her that Becca's surrounded by Lycans so they can't blaze in and get her out, If we do go in we go along here.' She outlines a path with a ball point pen.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and Luke rushes in. Deadly rays of sunshine hit Serra on her face and body, falling to the ground in pain Fayth dives for Serra dragging her out of the rays of sunlight. Shouting at the mysterious assailant Fayth tends to Serra's injuries. 'Close the damn door.'

The intruder closes the door growling at Fayth and Serra with his crossbow trained on them.

Sighing as she realises her friend should be alright she turns her attention to the intruder. Grabbing him by the neck Fayth slams him into the wall, plaster flying everywhere. Looking down he realizes that he's a good ten inches off the ground. 'Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?'

Realizes that this Vampire is Becca' s rescuer Fayth, he temps his luck. 'I'm Luke and stop messing with the Princess.

Puzzled Fayth releases Luke and he drops to the floor, struggling to stand he gasps for breath. 'If she dies, Becca will kill you. Herself!'

Luke glances over at Serra frightened that he may of just lost his Queen to the Vampires. Turning to the exit he lays a hand on the door handle and threatens Serra and Fayth.

As Luke closes the door Fayth lets out a sigh of relief. Turning around to talk to Serra, Fayth sees her collapses on the floor; running over to her, she kneels down frightened.

Crying out in pain she slowly puts her hand to her cheek, wincing Becca pulls her hand away as pain fogs her mind. Closing her eyes she goes into a light sleep and descends to the healing web. Slumping to the side she starts to heal.

'Who was watching her?' Artemis demands, looking one at a time at his commanders, he gaze stops on one particularly unfortunate Lycan. Changing his hand instantaneously to a claw he brings it across the Lycans throat with such speed no one notices that he'd moved until the Lycans decapitated body falls to the ground quickly followed by his head. Grabbing the handle of the cell, Artemis pulls the door off it's hinges, he storms in quickly followed by his two newest commanders, eager to prove themselves. Crouching down he unlocks the manacles.

Trying not to squirm as the Lycans pick her up Becca almost winces as a hand brushes her barely healed cheek. Tensing as they accidentally bang her head against the door frame, Becca leaps out of the Lycans arms throwing them to the ground. She punches the shocked Artemis. Feeling a slight pain she glances down to see a knife protruding out of her hip, gritting her teeth and grunting softly Becca yanks the blade out.

Running out of the cell, faintly aware of the general direction she should be heading, Becca sprints down the tunnel like corridor, ignoring the burning sensation in her hip she turns the corner and skids to a halt only a few feet from The Boss. Spinning around she bolts back down the passage way, only half aware that his photo's on the mansions mantelpiece. Looking back over her shoulder to check that The Boss isn't following her Becca runs straight into a Lycan. Looking up she grins sheepishly and backs away from over fifty Lycans and Werewolves. Turning around she sees a huge albino Werewolf, no doubt The Boss, walking round the corner looking to the door to her left she darts forward. Grabbing hold of the handle she tries to open the door, panicking as The Boss closes in she yanks at the handle, pulling it off the door. Looking down at the piece of metal in her hand Becca groans slightly. Throwing it over her shoulder she faces The Boss, taking up a fighting stance she frowns as the Lycans roar with laughter. Cancelling out the noise The Boss signals for his companions to be silent.

Ignoring all the jeers Becca clears her mind and instinctively changes. Smiling slightly she waits as The Boss advances towards her.

Swinging a claw at Becca he falls forwards as she flips over his head and lands a glancing blow on his muzzle. Snarling The Boss spins around his claws scraping the side of her face.

Grimacing in pain she starts to raise a hand to her face, stopping as a drop of blood lands on her hand. Tilting her head to the side she scowls as more drops start to form a small puddle. Shaking the blood off her hand she looks up at The Boss renewed determination glowing brightly in her eyes, raising her eyebrows a smug smile on her face she leaps forwards delivering a series of powerful blows to his face and neck. Standing back she waits for him to react in some way, any way.

Scowling The Boss shakes his head dislodging a small drop of blood from his nose and shifts back into Human form.

The Boss steps towards Becca who backs away, _I am so dead. _Whimpering Becca starts to hurry backwards bumping into a wall she shrinks back and weakly raises her fists.

'That will never work.'

Smiling Becca glances at his face, 'But this will.' She exclaims kneeing him in his balls. Starting to run as The Boss keels over she doesn't notice his hand snake out.

Grabbing Becca's ankle he pulls it out from beneath her. Falling to the floor she slams her hand out to steady her fall.

Yelping in agony she jumps up her wrist cradled against her chest. Raising her left and uninjured arm for combat she looks sideways at The Boss. Trying to ignore the blood running down her arm from where the bone has pierced her skin Becca whimpers as her hand shakes slightly.

'Becca, I'm…' The Boss starts taking a step towards her, his fists lowered.

Growling and hissing Becca tries to get The Boss to back off.

Suddenly remembering where he is The Boss grabs Becca by the neck. Hoisting her up into the air he shoves her against the wall.

Gasping for air Becca tries to focus on the torch on the wall. Concentrating she gathers her power, 'Fire.' She gasps. Flames suddenly materialise all over her body, concentration her powers on The Bosses Body she prays it will work in time. Almost releasing the power Becca holds on a little longer as it starts to jumps onto his clothes. Catching fire The Boss drops Becca, crawling out of the way she gasps as the bones in her broken wrist turn to molten bone. Squeaking in pain she stares in shock as she sees her bones reknitting themselves through the almost stemmed dribble of blood, 'Oh.'

Looking up to see The Boss flailing about trying to smother the flames she starts to laugh, stopping as she sees a huge group of Lycans surge on top of him and the flames go out she smiles feeling really sheepish as ten Werewolves and Lycans sprint for her. Scrambling up she darts towards the stairs. Not even getting close she falls to the ground beneath the weight of many assailants. Curling up into a ball she tries to protect her head and almost healed wrist from the rock solid blows raining down on her.

'Stop!' He shouts pushing himself up off the ground. Blowing on the burnt flesh on his knuckles he smiles as the skin turns bright red, and slowly pales till you wouldn't know he'd just been a human torch. Walking towards Becca he smiles slightly as almost all the Lycans and Werewolves leave Becca alone. Walking forwards he grabs two Lycans who are still attacking Becca by the hair. Viciously banging their heads together he throws them to the side.

Becca opens her eyes, trying to push herself up with her rebroken hand she falls back down. Banging her head against the concrete she looks up to see The Boss standing above her. Too exhausted to do much she winces as she lifts her head off the floor, she starts coughing, blood in her mouth she spits it out. Leaning back Becca drops her head onto the floor

Signalling for two Lycans to help her up The Boss tries to hide a sigh as Becca tries to back away from him. Viscously slapping her across the face, he smiles as blood runs from a face wound, spinning around he throws her through a wall, smiling he tries to hide his disgust at what he needs to do. Shouting at the other Lycans to get back to their jobs The Boss walks over to Becca, picking her limp body up in his arms her cradles her as he calls Artemis.

'Yes, Father?'

'I need you to do something.' he says hurrying into his quarters. Whispering a list of items to his son, he watches Artemis as he closes the door. Placing Becca carefully down on the sofa he washes his hands. Hearing a soft knock on the door The Boss tells him to enter.

Entering the room Artemis places the items on a table before washing his hands next to his Father. 'Dad,' annoyed that The Boss is ignoring her he starts again. 'Lucius, who is she?'

Ignoring the question Lucius, grabs a ball of cotton wool out of his hand. Soaking the wool in disinfectant he kneels down beside Becca. Clearing the hair out of her face he gently applies it to her wounds. Removing her combat leathers, he scowls at the extent of damage. Walking into the bathroom Lucius switches on the taps and runs her a bath. Picking up the disinfectant he pours the entire bottle in. Returning to the living room he sees Artemis beside her.

Waking slightly Becca gasps as she sees two Lycans standing over, trying to escape she collapses as her wrist hit's the ground. Closing her eyes she falls into an uneasy sleep.

He places her into the bath and slowly washes all the dirt and blood away. Finding a bottle of shampoo he washes her hair, a frown creasing his forehead as he feels a large bump on her crown. Lifting her out the bath he gasps at the deep unhealed knife wound in her hip. He dresses her in a long white dress before placing her in the newly built spare bedroom. Walking out he hurriedly locks the 6 locks on the door. Going into the bathroom he splashes cold water on his face, turning to walk out he sees Artemis blocking the doorway. Not interested in his son he blindly addresses him anger barely restrained in his voice, 'Get out of the way.'

'I let it stand last time. Who is she?'

'I don't have time for this.' Lucius shoves past his son, who grabs him by the shoulder.

'You owe me an explanation. First you try to kill her, then you allow the pack to beat the crap out of her and now your dressing her wounds. Father, it's beyond me why you do this.'

Sinking into the sofa Lucius looks up at Artemis with tears in his eyes. 'I tried to protect her, but I couldn't. Not from him.'

Puzzled Artemis tries to comfort his Father worried about his emotions, usually so solid, so sure, he can't understand his Fathers tears, 'She's my sister!'

'But she's a vampire!'

'She wasn't always.' As Artemis heads off to ask her his Dad grabs his arm. 'Becca doesn't know.'

'Bloody hell!'

'You think I'm proud of this!' Lucius waves his hand in the vague direction of the spare room. 'I love her, you think I'm happy doing this to her. She's 12 years old for fucks sake!' He spins away from his son shaking his head. ' She should be with friends, not this, never this.'

'Dad, it wasn't your fault.'

'We should of run, I should have been there.'

Grabbing the key from the side board Lucius walks into the spare room, knowing he may not leave alive. Relocking the door he sits down, carefully repositioning Becca's hair.

Waking at his touch Becca starts as she sees The Boss, leaping out of the bed she collides head first with the wall. Collapsing dazed she growls at The Boss as he tries to help her up. Realising that she's half naked she scowls.

'Get dressed.' Lucius says throwing a long white flowing dress onto the bed.

Grabbing the dress off the Becca she waits as he turns around. Struggling to her feet she slips on the dress. Shoving him in the back she throws herself at him, grabbing him by the neck, spinning around she throws him into the wall, following him quickly she slams his body into the door. Not glancing up as Artemis bangs on the door she slams his face into it.

Grabbing another key Artemis slams open the door and stuns Becca. Hurrying over to his Father he smiles slightly as she slumps on the floor her face contort in pain.

Shoving away his son, he leaps up, scowling at both Becca and Artemis he closes the door.

Becca stands up, realising that there's two Lycan in the room, she growls at them.

'I've missed you.' Lucius.

Recognising the voice Becca scowls as she looks more closely at The Boss. Realising that The Boss is her brother she shakes her head as painful images flood her mind. Backing into a corner Becca covers her face as tears fall down her cheeks, she hardly hears Lucius.

'Finally you remember.' His eyes cold, his voice filled with emotion.

'Hey.'

Hissing quietly at Artemis she wonders what relation he is to Lucius.

'Dad.'

Trying to understand how this 'boy' can be Lucius' son Becca glances up to see Artemis watching her. Jumping up she walks towards Lucius causing him and Artemis to back away. Slamming him into the wall she leans forward and whispers in his ear, 'Don't you ever, do that again. _Brother_.' Spinning around she smiles as Artemis quivers under her gaze. Walking into the sitting room she glances around, spotting a fridge she cocks an eyebrow, she yanks open the fridge. Grabbing a pack of cloned blood, she throws it in the microwave. Leaning against the counter she notices Lucius and Artemis. Mildly amused at their shocked expressions she grabs the bag from the microwave. Jumping onto the sofa Becca puts her feet up as she takes a long drink. Relaxing slightly as the blood does it's job. Finishing her drink Becca grabs a knife off a table, dragging a stone over it she sharpens the knife much to Lucius' horror.

Unsure of her, Artemis pulls up a chair. Starring straight at her he imagines her naked in an effort to calm his nerves.

Feeling Artemis' gaze on her Becca looks up, she scowls at Artemis who grins rather sheepishly at being caught. Glancing from Artemis to her knees she says, 'Do you really want to do that?'

Unsettled by Becca's cavalier attitude Lucius signals for Artemis to follow him. Closing a door behind him Lucius turns to his son. 'Don't.'

Grabbing hold of her trench coat Becca pulls it on. Opening the door she glances behind her. She creates a small ball of fire, and throws it at the lock on the door. Melting the lock she slams the door behind her. Running along the corridor Becca whimpers as a Lycan comes out a side door. Backing away she turns to run until she realises that the Lycan is looking straight at her. Contemplating the though that Lucius may have ordered them to not attack her. Dismissing it as rubbish she waves her hand in front of the distracted Lycan's face. Puzzled Becca inches past the Lycan not taking any chances of being caught, again.

With the Lycan gone she looks down, her breathe catching in her throat as she realises she's invisible. Realising the potential of her mildly unfortunate situation she smiles slightly.

Lucius grabs hold of the door handle, then hurriedly releases it as it starts to burn his palm. Scowling, he smashes down the door. Running along the corridor he shouts his sisters name. His forehead creased in worry and anguish Lucius shouts her name again, relatively pissed at the fact that she disobeyed a direct order from him.

Running along the corridor he grabs the female Lycan who passed Becca. 'The girl,' He almost shouts, panicking in case she meets any of his more unruly pack members, 'Where did she go?'

Unsure what her sire means the Lycan bows her head in respect, 'My lord, I don't know what you mean.'

About to slam his servant into the wall he realises Becca most likely slipped past her relaxed defences. 'Pay more attention.' He scolds, shoving her aside. Running after his sister Lucius starts to transform into a Werewolf. He bounds along the corridor sniffing the air every so often. Suddenly he stops and spins around grabbing at nothing. Sensing Becca is close by he growls in amusement.

Scarcely breathing Becca slowly rounds on her brother, waiting until he reverts back to his human form she shivers, mildly afraid.

Feeling his sister beside him, Lucius reaches out and grabs her round the neck.

Struggling against her brothers grip, Becca gasps as her lungs scream for air. Feeling her magic slip away Becca releases it, becoming visible once again.

Releasing his sister, she drops to the floor and scuttles backwards, gasping for air. 'Don't do that again.' Lucius says angry and amused. Helping his sister up she pushes him to the side.

'You schizophrenic maniac.' She almost screams, running past him she palms his key.

Creating a barrier of water behind her, she unlocks the door, bursting outside she breathes deeply. Slamming the door Becca smiles as she glimpses an armoured SUV by the garage. Breaking a window with her elbow she unlocks the door, climbing in the SUV she hotwires the car and slams it into reverse. Leaning back Becca drives through the barrier, hitting the brake the SUV spins around, slamming it into drive she leaves the catacombs behind, praying that her Mum hasn't done anything stupid trying to find her.

Crashing through the barrier of water Lucius flings open the door wincing as an inch long splinter embeds itself in his cheek. Seeing a cloud of dust in the distance Lucius spins around. Thumping the stone wall he hardly notices as his skin splits, blood running steadily down his fingers.

Arriving home Becca stops the SUV, jumping out she rushes into the mansion. 'Are you okay?' She asks her Mum who is holding her head in her hands.

Lifting her head at her daughters voice Serra smiles, standing she embraces her. 'Becca, how are you.'

Trying not to cry as she thinks about her newly remembered childhood, Becca decides to go for the lighter approach. 'Well, I've got a Lycan for a brother and an asshole of a father, so yeah, I'm good.' Becca walks out the back door, not glancing behind her. Breathing deeply she leans against the shed wall out of sight of the house. Slumping to the ground she starts to cry, great sobs racking her body.

Checking Becca's out of earshot Fayth talks more sensibly to Serra her voice low. 'You can't prevent her brother from coming after her. When he dropped her off here, you knew he'd come back one day.'

'She's 12 years old, how the hell should I be handling this?'

'I know you care for her but Lucius needs her, he won't hurt her. They need each other.'

'What about me, I need her to.'

'She'll never be your best friend but she won't leave you.'

Walking off Fayth calls Becca back inside. 'Hey, Honey.'

Slowly regaining control Becca picks her self up off the ground. Wiping away her tears she grits her teeth as she walks back inside at her friends call. 'Hey.'

'A friend of mine has some thing you might be interested in.' Puzzled by what Fayth means Becca looks at her Mum. Shrugging her shoulders she looks back at her friend.

'Well go tonight.'

'I want to go now.' Becca yells stamping her foot. Raising her eye brows Fayth tilts her head and looks at her in the most peculiar manner. 'Oh, sonny boy. Good point.'

Ignoring her reference Serra crosses her arms. 'Bed, now.'

About to answer back Becca scowls, 'Aye Captain.' Her answer laden to breaking point with sarcasm.

Running up stairs she switches on her MP3 player and swiftly changing she jumps into bed eventually falling asleep, luckily not able to hear what her family's talking about.

'Fayth, are you sure this is a good idea.'

'You know she loves animals. So yer.'

'Not the animals, the guy.'

'It'll be good for them.'

Dropping the conversation Serra turns on the TV.

Walking into the kitchen Fayth starts to make up a bunch of food.

Waking up as dusk falls she quickly changes into the clothes lade out for her. Realising they're riding clothes she smiles.

Bouncing down the stairs, Becca grabs a plate of pancakes off the top, sitting down at the table she eats them rapidly. Jumping up as Fayth and Serra enter the room Becca smiled.

'I see you found the food.' Fayth says. Leading the way out the mansion Becca jumps into her car.

As Fayth starts driving Becca can't stand the secrecy any longer, 'Where're we going? What's the big secret?'

Turning to Becca she smiles, 'It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it.'

Sitting back Becca closes her eyes, _Why won't they tell me anything? Why can't they tell me if it's good? Unless it's not. What if it's Dilan, what if he's hurt or dead?_

'Hey, we're here.'

Looking around she realises they're at someone's house.

'Come on he won't wait all night.'

Following Fayth she rushes round the back. Sliding to a stop she looks around puzzled, the only thing in sight is a barn.

'Close your eyes I'll get him.' About to object she opens her mouth, 'Becca, do it.'

Following her orders Becca almost jumps up and down on the spot.

Disappearing inside the barn Fayth notices her contact inside a stall. 'Hey, bring him out.' She says. _God, I hope she doesn't kill me._

Running outside she notices Becca's eyes open.

'Becca!' Startled she looks rapidly around, seeing Fayth she relaxes slightly. Walking over she places her hands over Becca's eyes she whispers, 'Your eyes are meant to be closed.'

Smiling slightly Becca steps from foot to foot in anticipation.

'Chill.' Trying to settle down Becca breathes deeply her excitement ebbing away.

Leading the wild rearing stallion out of the barn the contact smiles as her sees Becca.

'Surprise.' Fayth exclaims removing her hands from Becca's eyes.

Slowly opening them, she jumps back at the sight of Lucius about to shout a warning she sees Fayth's expression. Realising that they planned all of this, she spins around and runs. Not looking where she is going she runs straight into her Mothers arms. Struggling weakly, too shocked to do any real damage she stops struggling. Turning to face Fayth she shakes her head in denial, 'You orchestrated this, all of this.'

Shrugging of her Mothers arms she walked towards Fayth, stopping just in front of her she looks into her eyes. No emotion on her face except for a hatred look of betrayal deep within the core of her soul. Holding back the anguish she feels at the look in Becca's eyes Fayth doesn't even flinch as she slaps her across the face.

'We always knew this day would come,' Blinking back tears Becca looks down to the ground. 'I wish it were easier for you but you need to do this.'

'Why didn't you tell me? All that time you kept it a secret.'

'You'd have nightmares when you first came to us, you'd be so afraid, hardly speaking. We didn't want to force more on you.'

'I could of handled it.'

'You locked it away, the nightmares faded. It was you destiny alone to find your brother.'

'He truly is my brother?'

'Half but yes, the human half.'

'And the horse.'

'That's for you, but be careful it's dangerous.'

Smiling at Fayth, Becca walks confidently but slowly up to the stallion. Jumping beck as it rear she flings her self forward. Grabbing hold of the head collar she brings the stallion under control. Grinning she pats the stallion on the nose leading him into the arena she is about to jumps on his back.

'Becca, hold it.' Turning to her Mum she sighs, 'Talk to your brother.'

Scowling she leaves the stallion in the arena. Following Lucius into the house she sits down opposite him.

'I've missed you so much.' Lucius reaches over and grabs Becca's hand.

Pulling her hand from beneath Lucius' she blinks, trying to get her emotions under control. 'There are others ways. You didn't have to do that.'

'I need you, I always have.'

'Why them, why give me to them.'

'They were friends, I couldn't take you with me, the Lycan's would of killed you.'

'I can look after myself.'

'You were 8 years old for fucks sake.' Lucius screams.

Walking back outside quickly followed by Lucius Becca heads towards. Stopping at the gate she jumps over the fence.

'Promise me, you will never do that again.'

'I guess so.'

'Cool. So, tack.'

Grabbing the equipment that Lucius laid on the gate Becca swiftly tacks up the stallion. Trying to mount it she gets thrown off along with all the tack. Standing up she slowly walks towards it. Lowering her barriers slightly she sends out a probe towards the stallions mind. Realising it's no ordinary horse she tries to get deeper. Faced with an unanticipated barrier she tries to find a way around it. Suddenly hit by an unknown force she realises that the horse is a telepath and is defending himself. Trying to fight back, she starts to suffocate, summoning the last breath she prays the stallion understands the ancient language, 'Rein on. Nate quenelle mesa, is dada ad Nate delay.'

Releasing the pressure on Becca the stallion doesn't let go but is no longer trying to kill her. Struggling she tries to free herself entirely.

'Who are you why do you try and break into my mind.'

'I'm not trying to do that, you kept on throwing me off.'

'You could have asked.'

'You could of told me.'

'My name's Storm Sea of Midnight's Fayth.'

'Whoa long name Storm Sea, I'm Becca.' Withdrawing peace fully from Storm Sea's mind Becca opens her eyes. Fayth and Serra leaning over her she finds her self on the floor.

'You're okay.'

'Why wouldn't I be.' Shrugging off a hand from Lucius she stands up.

'You were gasping and squirming like you were being drowned.'

Scowling Becca suddenly smiles, walking over to Storm she walks up to him and bows knocking her head on something. Drawing back she shakes her head in surprise. Rubbing her forehead she lowers her barriers allowing Storm Sea to access her thoughts due to the connection they formed, _What the hell was that?_

_Sorry._ Withdrawing the invisible barrier Storm rears and shakes his mane out of the way of his face. Landing on the ground he lowers his horn and bows back to Becca.

'Whoa!' _You have a horn._

_Yer._

_Okay, cool. _Smiling she grabs the bridle about to put the bit in his mouth he shoots backwards. _Whoa, hey what's wrong, it won't hurt you._

_There's no need to use that._

_Sorry, free or the saddle._

_No saddle, it's sore._

Throwing the bridle on the fence she picks up the saddle and places that on the fence next to it. Walking back to him Becca pats him on the neck. Spinning around she climbs the fence slowly lowering herself onto Storm's back she grabs hold of his mane in case he tries to throw her again.

Arriving home Becca jumps off Storm Sea, well actually half falling off. Hearing laughter in her head she smile, as she admonishes her friend in her head. 'Well that was,' She pauses as she tries to find the right word for the amazing experience, 'Interesting.' Turning she winces as she catches her hand on his horn, 'Fuck!' Hearing a neigh she scowls as he shakes his head.

_You call that riding? A human could of done better._

_Hey you were swerving everywhere and most horses can't out run a Ferrari._

_Well, if you can't ride._

_I can. No chance of a bridle?_

_Told you. _Storm Sea laughs at Becca's response and turns tail before she can answer.

Smiling as her Mother arrives Becca scowls as Lucius steps out the car. 'What do you want?'

Rather annoyed at his sisters harsh question he ignores her. Hearing her repeat the question he finally answers, 'Well, you're not very grateful.'

Growling at Lucius Becca takes a step forward and prods him in the chest, 'If you think this will stop me you are undeniably shallow, all those years and this is the time you chose to tell me.'

Trying to calm her daughter her Mother takes a step forward, 'Becca.'

Rounding on her Mum Becca frowns dangerously, 'And you, I knew there was something, but I left alone you are intitled to your little secrets, but this. You are the worst , fair enough I wouldn't take this news well but for this long, it's unbelievable.' Turning to them all Becca carries on, 'Fayth you're my best friend but no you can't can you not even this.' Spinning around Becca jumps over the fence into the field. Grabbing hold of Storm Sea's mane she swings up leaning forwards they gallop off, taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she sees her _Family_ standing watching her, shaking her head she urges Storm Sea even faster.

Sliding to a stop beneath a forest edge, just as rain begins to fall, Becca jumps of Storm Sea. Turning towards the forest she punches a tree as hard as she can feeling blood run down her fingers she heals the 2 cm indentation she created. 'How could they, they lied to me, even now and they think the can just walk back into my life without a second thought well there wrong.' She says sliding to the ground, her face contort with emotion.

Lying next to Becca he starts to nuzzle her, trying to calm her and offer her as much comfort as possible. _Oh, rien on, they were trying to do what's best, as a child do you really think you would be able to cope with such news. They thought they did the right thing at the time, don't hold that against them._

Leaning on Storm Sea Becca sighs as she realises she may of over reacted, _They still had no right._ Closing her mind before he can answer, Becca slowly drifts off too sleep. Tossing and turning, Becca struggles as dark memories unfold. Scowling she screams in her sleep as the scientists sculpt Vampire DNA onto her own. Waking suddenly, shaking and sweating Becca stands up and goes over to Storm Sea of Midnight's Fayth. Stroking his withers she gently wakes him _Come on, lets head back. _Jumping on to his back they set off into the night. Sleeping at the same time Becca lets her mind wander to find out how far they had come. Waking as Storm Sea jerks to a halt she grabs for a hand hold, failing Becca falls to the ground, jumping up she lays a steady hand on his shoulder.

Sending Becca a picture of the danger he quivers as she gasps. Nudging her Storm Sea lies down as she scrambles on board, jumping up he rears as they set off into a gallop.

Spiriting her sword and bow to her, Becca releases two arrows hitting there targets with deadly precision. Seeing the path in front blocked they spin round as people take aim, galloping away Becca ducks as bullets fly pass them, crying out with pain as she gets shot in the hip Becca urges Storm Sea to run faster.

Sliding to a stop they spin around as more people appear. Realising that they are trapped Becca jumps off. Drawing her sword, she leaps forward, Slashing one person across the chest Becca spins round as she gets hit in the neck. Wincing with her free hand she reaches up to her neck feeling a dart, she pulls it out and drops it on the ground. Blinking as she tries to sort out her thoughts she stabs a man as he approaches. Clambering onto Storm Sea she urges him forward. As she sinks into unconsciousness she falls forward, hitting the ground she jolts awake seeing Storm Sea standing looking at her she whispers, 'Go.' Seeing him run off she snarls as to people grab hold of her. Straining weakly against there grip she bites one guy in the arm, her eyes turning brown once again as she drops to the ground.

Walking over to the girl the President of the GDA shoves her onto her back with his foot, 'Patch them up and lets go.' He walks a way as Becca is thrown in the boot of a car. Speaking to his deputy, Mr President lets go of all political terms, 'Let's get the bitch back to the lab, before it wakes.'

Wincing as she wakes Becca carefully opens her eyes. Struggling from the bindings around her body, she reaches out. Claustrophobia grips her as her hands hit the sides of a box. Losing control she starts to scream. Feeling the box jerk to a stop she manages to calm herself just enough to think. Closing her eyes to concentrate Becca feels for a lock. Punching through it she opens the boot. Gasping as she sees the car racing along dirt tracks, throwing herself out the boot, she hits the ground. She starts to cough as she comes to a stop. Freezing as she feels something touch her back she slowly turns. Sighing as she sees it's only Storm Sea of Midnight's Fayth, Becca pulls herself up by his mane. Grunting as she feels her broken ribs, she slides onto Storm Sea's back. Clutching her ribs as they set off at a gallop Becca glances back.

Arriving back at the mansion, Becca slides off Storm Sea, collapsing against the side of the barn, she winces as she hits her ribs.

_Becca! _Storm Sea neighs, then throws his head up in the air.

'Sash, if they come out here you are so screwed!'

_You need help, you can't do this to yourself._

'Screw you, I'm fine.'

Limping into the mansion Becca starts to heal her wounds. 'Hey.' She nods at Fayth and Serra.

Rushing over to her daughter they both hug her despite her protests, 'Becca, I'm so glad you're okay.' Leaning back, holding her daughter at arms length Serra glances over her. Noticing a scratch on her face and her lopsided posture Becca's mum pulls off the clock she has wrapped around her. Gasping at the sight of the bruises and cuts covering her arms, the blood covered wound in her hip and the welts on her wrists. Snarling at Becca, who makes puppy dog eyes, Serra grabs her by the arm and drags her into the sitting room, 'How many times have I told you not to go out on your own?' Shoving her daughter onto the sofa Serra grabs a first aid kit, applying 'Salon' to the wounds. Placing a warm mug of cloned blood into Becca's hand Fayth taps Serra on her shoulder, walking out the front door she shouts back, 'We'll be back next week. Behave!'

Flicking through the channels Becca stops a she sees the News –

'If you've just tuned in, I'm standing outside a warehouse, in the east of the city, where ten people have been taken hostage. So far no negotiation has been reached with the terrorists.'

Scowling Becca's mobile starts to ring, grabbing it she answers.

'Hello… there is silence. Hello?' About to put it down she hears a quiet voice.

'Come.'

Breathing rapidly Becca throws her mobile across the room, calling to it, it fly's into her hand, picking her sword and other weapons off the sofa she sheaths the sword slings on the bow. Marching out the house she jumps on her motor bike.

Skidding to a stop Becca hopes the freak on the phone hasn't started killing anyone in the hour it took to get to the warehouse. Becoming invisible she expertly scales the wall, climbing through a broken window she jumps to the ground about 20m below her. Moving around the Lycan guards she notices her brother, praying he didn't orchestrate the siege. Slowly drawing her sword she creeps forward becoming visible. Putting a finger to her lips she nods slightly and signals for the hostages to be quiet. Raising her weapon she places it to Lucius' throat. Starting Lucius gasps, hearing their boss the Lycan guards rush in, pointing their guns at Becca and the hostages. Hoping for the advantage of surprise Becca's unsure what to do. Looking from the guns to the hostages she realises that she would probably be able to take out about half the guards be for they shoot. Knowing that at-lest half of the remaining bullets would hit the innocents she realises she ought to wait for a better chance. Releasing her brother Becca backs away and stands in front of the hostages, partially shielding them from harm.

'I knew you'd come, you can't resist.'

'It was you.' Becca whispers ashamed that Lucius would endanger so many lives to get to her.

Walking forwards Becca sheathes her sword, stopping just in front of Lucius she clenches her fists. Feeling her nails puncture her skin she ignores the pain as cold vampiric blood falls to the floor.

Noticing his sisters blood her steps forward. Taking her fist he slowly opens her clenched hand. Scowling at the wound her doesn't notice her bringing her other hand back until it whacks him full on in the side of the head. Slamming to the ground Lucius lies unconscious.

Some of the Lycan guards rush to help their leader others round on Becca. Jumping up Becca leaps over her first assailants head, kicking him in the back he slams into the wall, spinning around she punches the closest Lycan in the face, punching and kicking the other Lycans surrounding her she doesn't notice her brother.

'Look out!' Becca hears someone yell.

Grabbing Becca from behind Lucius easily lifts her off the floor. Throwing her into the wall she slides down, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Looking up she winces as she tries to push her self up off the floor.

Walking over Lucius grabs his sister again, heaving her into the air he slams her back into the wall, placing her upright he yanks at her arm forcing her along after him

'Let go of me.' Becca almost screams, digging her heels into the floor to no avail, trying to pull her wrist from Lucius' hand she starts to slap him.

Dumping his kid sister with the hostages, he kneels down and taking her chin in his hands he lifts her head.

'You're insane.' Becca whispers shaking her head.

Ignoring Becca's comment he starts to take her injured wrist. Pulling it away from Lucius, Becca cradles it against her chest. Scowling at her brother she puts her left and uninjured hand behind her back. Taking a knife from the back of her jeans she accidentally glances down.

Dropping his gaze to follow Becca's he notices the glint of a knife, 'Hand it over.' He commands his dark blue eyes full with amusement.

Not caring about the seriousness of the situation she answers back much to the annoyance of her brother, 'You want it.' Nodding he is unsure what Becca means. 'You really want it?' Nodding again Lucius becomes slightly on edge. 'Alright.' She answers, knowing it will cause no harm she stabs him in the stomach.

Jumping up she winces as her sore wrist hits her body. Hoping that it will heal faster she grabs her sword, spinning around she decapitates four guards and stabs the rest. Turning to Lucius who is clutching his stomach on the floor surrounded by blood, she shakes her head in disgust, 'Next time, come alone.'

Grabbing the closest hostage by the hand she half drags, half leads her through the door coming to a stop out side the main doors she turns to wards the ex-hostages. 'You can't tell any one about this.' Seeing the hostage she grabbed by the hand she buts in before she can form any words. 'You, name?'

Startled by the rough command the ex-hostage stutters, 'L…Lydia Lee, Ma'am.' Puzzled she raises her eyebrows at Lydia. 'I… I was just wondering what about those horrible men.'

Annoyed by the fact that she finds Lucius horrible she answers Lydia. 'I'd permit you not to call my brother horrible,' Shocked by the news the ex-hostages take a step back.

'They'll be gone when those bastards, err, I mean police, um, enter.'

Turning to the hostage next to Lydia who's started to raise her ands she answers her, 'Yes?'

'April. Those people, w…why can't we tell?' Questions April.

'You could but you'd get your memory wiped and then they'd never stop pursuing us.'

'Who?'

Looking straight at April, Becca shakes her head slightly trying to clear the painful memories of her early childhood from her mind. Suddenly clear her eyes change to cobalt blue, starring at the ground then looking at all the ex-hostages she answers, 'Everyone.'

Unsure what she means Lydia looks at her with a slight scowl. Seeing the scowl Becca figures it can't do too much harm to give them more detail.

'Well?'

'Everyone, and the Governments.'

Turning invisible she turns around and opens the door. Shouting out so the hostages don't get hit, she whispers to Lydia, 'Go on out, you won't get shot.'

Following the hostages out she sprints away jumping over a police care incidentally breaking the wing mirror.

Returning home at midday comes Becca quickly grabs a bag of blood throws it into the microwave and sitting down she switches on the TV. Turning to the news she smiles as she watches a replay of the siege. 'Amazingly none of the hostages were harmed, though a lot of blood has been found inside. According to what the police have said the blood is human but also wolf blood has been found. So far non of the terrorists have been found but by the look of the interior some foul play has been going on. Non of the hostages have said anything about what has happened. Maybe we will never know what really happened in there. This is Ellie Lewis reporting for 12 News.'

Smiling Becca doesn't notice her Mum standing behind her. 'Here,' Becca jumps up as her Mum passes her the blood. 'You have something to do with that?' She asks, smiling at Becca's reaction.

'Well…Yer.' Becca says trying to hide her smile behind a flop of hair. Flopping on the sofa with Serra she curls up.

Jumping up as Fayth walks in she bounds over smiling.

'Well, someone's in a good mood.' She says smiling at her friend. 'I take it the rescue went well.' Shocked Becca eyes her suspiciously. 'Oh come on, your bikes like a plane.'

Walking over Serra challenges Fayth, 'You knew about this.'

Ignoring Serra's accusations she answers her, 'You can't protect her from everything.'

'I can try.'

Going out side Becca sits down by the pond the feet dangling in the water, hearing a whiny she looks up, 'Storm Sea.' She smiles, standing up she leans against his back, 'What am I going to do?' Feeling her phone vibrate she grabs it, feeling her heart lift as she realises that the text is from Dilan; reading it she grins. _Meet me at the castle 12pm._

Glancing at Storm Sea she writes a message, vaulting onto his back they set off at a gallop to meet Dilan.

Sliding to a stop, Becca smiles as Dilan rushes out to meet her. Her heart breaking at his love filled grin she smiles, her eyes filled with tears and her forehead creased with pain.

'Becca, what's wrong?' Dilan hurries over to his girlfriend, his pale blue eyes filled with concern, covered by his floppy black shoulder length hair, his jaw clenched in stubborn care. Wrapping his muscular arms around her Dilan carefully strokes her hair, love radiating from every pore in his body.

Letting down her guard as she feels his embrace Becca relaxes as she breathes in his scent. Allowing every pain to drift away Becca sinks to her knees tears pouring down her cheeks.

Sinking to his knees beside her Dilan places her head on his lap.

'I can't do this any more.' Becca sobs.

Not saying anything he lets her continue.

'They never told me. A brother, an enemy, always lies.'

'Brother?'

'A Lycan,' Suddenly distracted by other thoughts, 'I gotta go, I've gotta run.'

Preventing Becca from leaving, Dilan grabs her shoulders, pulling her back onto his lap he quietly sings a Vampiric lullaby.

Slowly sinking into a deep sleep she doesn't feel him pick her up or lay her on a bed.

Lying next to Becca he undresses both of them. Throwing their clothes on the floor he pulls up the covers and switches off the light. Cuddling Becca close to him he slowly falls asleep.

Waking Becca sits bolt upright. Glancing to the side she calms as she sees Dilan. Lying back down she wakes him with a kiss. Smiling at each other the embrace and kiss once again. Scowling as they hear a sound outside.

Rushing to the window he gasps as he sees his father step out the car. 'Becca!' he whispers.

Glancing up at her name Becca slips on a thin linen dress. Joining her lover at the window she scowls, her hazel eyes filled with fear, instantly turning Vampiric she whispers, 'Mkay.'

Grabbing the now dressed hand of Dilan they race down a back exit. Pushing open the door Becca skids to a stop.

Seeing his Father he steps in front of her.

'Dilan,' Mkay warns his voice filled with contemptment and anger, 'Get out the way.'

Shaking his head he grabs a knife from behind his back clasping Becca's spare hand who has a sword they prepare for attack.

'Son, I don't want to hurt you.'

'I won't let you hurt her.'

'You have no choice, I forbade you from seeing her, I would of left her be but you disobeyed me. You deserve to be punished.'

Not willing to let his love get hurt he snarls, 'You'll have to kill me first.'

Gasping at such a thought Becca steps forwards, 'No.'

Smiling at the whelps care for his son Mkay growls.

Grabbing her wrist Dilan releases it as she snarls at him.

As two vampires dart forward and grab Dilan she is relieved to see him out of danger, knowing his farther would never kill him, even for being with her.

'Whelp,' Mkay commands his voice rough as sand paper, ' Drop it.' Hsigns to hius soldiers who all draw guns.

Well knowing that she could die, Becca leaps forward preferring death to the alternative. Looking once at Dilan she smiles slightly, trying to wipe the sadness from his eyes. Turning back to her targets she tries to ignore his calls and struggles against his captor.

Slashing one of the Vampires throats she scowls, taking no pleasure in the kill as the Vampires cool blood runs down her arm. Spinning she staggers back as she gets shot in the chest, her shield taking some of the damage, she winces as Mkay drives a sword into her shoulder. Pulling it out she gasps as her shield falters. Still not willing to give up she falls back as she gets shot in the head. Luckily not fatal due to her shield Becca forces her eyes open as she crashes to the ground. Looking up Becca slips into unconsciousness a smile in her eyes as Dilan cradles her head in his hands.

Grabbing his son, he throws him backwards, kneeling down to examine his handwork, he grins at her injuries, mildly guilty at the pain he will put Serra through.

Walking away her pulls his son along behind him as Becca is thrown into one of the cars. Shoving his son in the back with her he sighs as he takes her in his arms. Getting into the drivers seat he scowls, 'I will not have you associating with that; Whelp!' Ignoring a warning hiss from his son, Mkay continues, 'Unless, of course, it is in a painful manner.'

Wanting to grab his Fathers throat, Dilan starts, but realising they would crash he stops, not wanting Becca to get hurt anymore. 'Dad, please, I love her.'

'She is an abomination!'

'No, she's not. She's everything I ever dreamed of. We ever dreamed of.'

'I will not hear anymore of these lies.' He shouts. Closing the screen between the front and back of the car. Sliding to a stop outside the mansion he slams his fist into the dash board, a spider web of cracks spread across the surface, 'Damn you, Dilan. You had to fall for the one girl you can not have.' He screams, hitting the steering wheel, 'Now, I have to stop it.' Composing himself, he gets out the car opening the door he's about to order two guards to take Becca from Dilan, but noticing the look in his sons eyes he changes his mind.

Following his Father inside, he replaces a piece of hair drooped over her face to behind her ear. Stopping with Mkay he places Becca on the floor. Kissing her gently on the floor. Spinning around he runs away, dashing to his room he throws the door shut, making his room shake, he punches and kicks the wall. He slides to the floor, crying, in the corner of his room, his entire body shaking.

Mkay walks over to Becca, who is hanging, her hands chained to the ceiling, he sighs as one of his underlings throws a bucket of water over her.

'Wake up, whelp.' The underling shouts punching her in the stomach.

Her eyes flutter open, wincing she takes a steady breathe. Her eyes hardening as she notices where she is, grinding her teeth as Mkay walks towards her, she lunges at him. Biting back a scream as the whip cuts into her skin, she shivers.

Eventually fainting she doesn't notice as Mkay allows Dilan in to see her.

In shock , and disgusted at Becca's current state he shouts her name. Running to Becca's side he rips the chains from the ceiling, catching her as she falls, he sinks to the ground. Becca in his lap Dilan racks slowly forward an back, whispering, in her ear, he strokes her hair.

'You know what we have to do.' Mkay says kneeling next to his son.

'Why?' He questions, not looking up, 'Why do we have to?'

'It's the way things are.'

'But it's not fair, on her or anyone else.'

Mkay, realising his son has a point, grits his teeth, standing up he backs away, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't.' Closing the door behind him he tries not to smile realising that what he just said wouldn't make any difference.

'Oh, Becca,' He whispers kissing her forehead, 'I will get you out of here.' He promises.

He lays her on the on the ground as he runs to the back door. Opening the cover to the basement her whistles 3 times. Hearing an answer, he backs away as Fayth and Serra rush in, 'Come on, this way.' He slides to a stop just before the door, hearing none of his Dad's people in the room, they slip into the room.

'Becca!' Fayth and Serra shout in a whisper. They run to her, burning open the cuffs as Dilan bolts close the door.

Slowly prising Serra's arms from around her daughters body, he picks Becca up, we need a diversion.

'That I can do.' Serra says hurrying them down the tunnel.

They split as soon as they come out into the open, Serra heading to the front door and Fayth, Dilan and Becca heading to the woods.

Serra, stopping at the door, knocks smiling as a few underlings answer she orders them to bring Mkay, and that she needs to talk to him.

'Hello, honey.' She says her voice laden with sarcasm, 'So, how's Dilan and Eslaise?'

Too shocked at seeing Serra again Mkay pauses for just enough time to allow the distraction to work. Suddenly coming to his senses, 'Check the girl.' Spinning around as an answer comes through on the walkie-talkies.

'She's gone, and so's your son, sir.'

'Fuck,' Looking up he sees the sun, soon to come up, 'Stay there.' Closing the door he shouts at everyone. 'Find them.' He says, watching as the human slaves go out in the sun.

**Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy**

Running, Iyana and Trian fire shots behind them, hopping to hit the Traders. 'Told you it was a bad plan.' Trian shouts.

'It was your idea.' She shouts back, screaming into her comm. device, 'Get her going.'

'Hey, it would of worked had you not had your gun.'

'They're liars and murderers, one of us had to carry.'

Ducking as a blast is fired over their heads Iyana throws Trian to the side. 'Call them,' she shouts not slowing down, hoping to lead them away from him.

Wincing as she gets grazed by the blast, her arm going numb, she smiles as she realizes they plan to take her alive. She scowls as she sees their ship heading towards her, she skids to a stop, as she starts to fire at her. Spinning around she scowls as she sees Trian being hustled from his hiding place. Crouching down she covers her head as dirt is blasted from all around her. Reluctantly lowering her Laser Pistol Iyana's forehead creases as she sees him being lead onto the Talikan's cruiser.

Walking over to her on of the Talikans hits her viciously across the face, 'That was for Ronan.'

'You hurt him and I will kill you.' She threatens feeling her jaw.

Grabbing hold of a handful of hair the Talikan throws her down on the ground, kneeling on her back he snaps a pair of electro-cuffs on her wrists. Pulling her up by the hair the trader shoves her forward.

Resisting Iyana winces as she gets a shock via the cuffs. Looking down at her mildly scorched wrists she glares at the traders. Shoving her along his Laser Rifle at her back the Talikan trader growls at her.

Looking at her lover she tries to give a comforting smile, being shoved to her knees she resists, crying out in pain as she feels a shock go through her entire body, bringing her hands to her mouth she blows on her thoroughly burned wrists.

Leaping forward the traders level their guns at Iyana's lover as he moves forward to help her.

Iyana snaps her head up her long brown/black pony-tailed hair coming to rest on her black and red jacket, breath whistling through tightly clenched teeth she looks at her friends, regret clear in her eyes at dragging them into a personal battle.

The Talikan shoves her head down and forward as his leader walks in, 'Lord Talarus, I have the traitor.'

His face contorted in a smug grin, he is pleased that he didn't even have to set a bounty for the franing double crossing nutlas. Pulling her up by the arm he hustles her out the room ignoring the protests and shouts of her crew.

Looking at Trian, Iyana blinks trying not to let her tears show, trying to tell them it'll be okay, he'll be okay.

Though she knows what is coming if she resists she still tries, trying to stifle a scream as her face contorts in pain, as fire runs through her nerves she collapses to her knees, withering slightly on the floor, she doesn't even notice as one of his crew members drags her along the corridor.

Strapping her onto the interrogation table, he scoffs as she slowly opens her eyes the pain finally gone once the cuffs were removed. Backing away as his boss walks in a heat blazer strapped to his wrist, smiling grimly, his eyes showing no mercy, he uses it on Iyana.

Breathing heavily she tries to concentrate on reducing her body temperature. Her eyelids fluttering as she feels her heart beating faster and faster as her blood warms.

Looking at her, Lord Talarus realises that the heat blazer is set at too higher temperature, regrettably turning it down her, slaps his prisoner back into responsiveness, 'This will teach you for double crossing us you franing nutlas.'

Opening her eyes her forehead creased with pain she tries to talk, air rasping down her throat, 'I didn't.' Sinking into unconsciousness as he blasts her again she realises he doesn't believe her, knowing it was stupid of her to even try.

Waking at a gentle touch, she moves her head her eyes opening and closing, she recognises a nurse. Wondering why the Talikans would have a nurse treat her, she looks at the nurse.

Realising the prisoner is awake the nurse looks at her, pity in her eyes, 'You know you could make this easier on yourself,' shaking her head as Iyana turns her head away, declining her offer she mutters under her breath, 'Trust Lord Talarus to use a heat blazer on a Sirean.' Shaking her head she gives her something to bring down her rapidly increasing temperature, reducing the severity of her heat stroke.

She looks up as the Lord walks in, obviously still intent on using the heat blaster, she walks over to him intent on her message, 'My Lord,' she bows deeply, 'she is an Sirean, a heat blast could kill her.'

Scoffing at the nurse Talarus hits her, 'I know, it's so much fun.' He says his voice laden with sarcasm. Sweeping the heat blazer over her body, he smiles as her body arches, taught enough to snap, allowing her some reprieve he switches off the blaster.

Collapsing against the table Iyana tries to tell him again, ' I didn't mean to.'

' How can you not mean to.' He shouts, blasting her again.

'The Federation, I had to go.'

'They followed you.' He hits her across the face.

'Ni.'

Blasting her again he almost doesn't hear her.

'It was yours.' She gasps, closing her eyes, she faints.

Waking up the nurse, he shoves her over to the Sirean. 'Heal her.'

Shocked by the state of her HS she shakes her head, 'I'm not sure I can.' Suddenly changing her mind as Talarus threatens her life she scowls as she tries to lower Iyana's dangerously high temperature.

Talarus walks into the brig, slamming open the door to cell 5, smiling at Trian he sits down on a chair. 'How long have you been with her?'

Puzzled at the question he pauses, earning a slap across the face, 'T-two micro-cycles.'

He realises that that is just before the ambush, about to reach over and strangle the boy to death, he rains in his temper, his eyes still blazing, 'You were with her at the sale?' Knowing the boy knows about the double cross.

'It's not what you think, there were Peace Enforcers there.'

Scowling he realises that the boy could be telling the truth, he hits him with the heat blazer, though he knows it won't have the same effect as on a Sirean, he knows it will be painful for him.

He screams in agony tears flowing down his cheeks, not at his pain, but at Iyana's pain, far worse due to what she is. 'I promise, it's the truth.' Seeing the confusion in Talarus' face, 'Please, don't.'

He takes his plea as fear for himself. Scoffing at the boys fear, he takes his head in his hands, regretful of these feelings so weak, so angry for the boy to remind him of his son. 'I won't.'

'No, not me. Iyana.' He whispers her name, a curse, a blessing.

Realising the stupid boy is in love he hurries out the cell. Almost walking into the nurse, he questions her. 'She'd better not die.'

'They going to carry on, she could.'

Rising cold anger Talarus runs through his ship, throwing those who didn't move, out the way. He throws open the door not caring about the boy, only his money, his bounty, his newly acquired repetition as a bounty hunter. 'She's a Sirean, for frans sake.'

The Corporal unwilling to lose any ground to his leader responds, his tongue like a fire serpents bite. 'You did it, anyway it's dead or alive.'

'Alive has a larger bounty.'

The Corporal realising that his boss has a point blasts her one more time, reluctantly handing over the heat blazer he storms out the room as the nurse rushes in.

'Fran!' She shouts, injecting a coolant into her blood stream she places Iyana in a tub of ice. Again she shouts, 'Fran!' as the ice starts to melt rapidly, to rapidly, immediately pilling on more, she scowls as that starts to melt as well. Shouting at The Corporal and other Talikans she pumps as much coolant into her blood stream as she dares.

More annoyed at his crew than at the nurse he orders everyone to help cool the Sirean down. 'You franing idiot, if you cost me my bounty, I'll make one out of you.' He snarls.

'She will survive?'

'She will.' The nurse gives Iyana a sedative, knowing any Sirean recovering from HS will be pissed; but a trader, con-woman and part time assassin will be filled with cold anger, ready to strike, like a time coil, on a primed Time-Skate engine.

Grabbing the bulletin he scowls as he realises that there's no bounty for the boy. Under the Code of Honour he knows the boy must be released, if no bounty is out for him. He speaks into the intercom, 'Take us to the Federation.' About to walk away he thinks about Trian. ' Put the boy in his ship and jettison him half way.'

Talarus smiles as everyone hurries around carrying out his orders, seeing his Corporal he taps him on the shoulder. 'Inform the Federation that the Sirean has been caught. We'll meet at the arranged coordinates.'

Wincing Iyana's eyes flicker open, before closing as she checks her temperature. She realises it is just below the death temperature of a Sirean, slowly becoming more conscious of what's around her she panics as she realises she's in the brig. Trying to speak as she hears Trian being hustled out the cell next to her, she shivers as she realises where they're going.

Home!

Falling back down as the door opens she speaks her breath rasping through her mouth her dry, mildly burnt lips bleeding. 'Don't hurt him.' Every word a trial, a wish for safety for the only person she's ever cared about.

Feeling mild regret for the girl, no longer his enemy he picks her up and places her in the bed. 'He'll be okay.' He whispers. Standing to the side as some of his crew brings in food he walks out not looking over his shoulder for fear of wanting to rescue her, knowing as a defected and double crossing Peace Enforcer she would be severely 'dealt with'.

**Earth**

Becca looks around, puzzled, slowly, her wits returning she notices the faces of her friends, 'Where's Mum?' She bolts out the shelter, fully knowing Dilan and Fayth can't follow due to the sun about to rise. 'Mum?' She shouts coming over the outer wall, she gets no answer, 'Serra?'

The sun loaming over the walls, she turns round the corner, 'Mum!' She screams as the sun hits her.

He turns just as the sun comes up, about to open the door. Hurriedly removing his hand just as the metal shutters come down. Realising he forgot to take the shutters into the account, Mkay gasps as he see's his wife go up in flames, 'Noooooo!' Mum, he hears Becca shout, glancing through a well shaded pane of glass he snarls as he see's Becca, 'Bring her to me.' He commands.

She stalks towards him, murder on her mind, hearing Fayth's call, she comes back to reality, realising she would always regret attacking him, she spins around. Translocating to the Amazon rainforest, she unleashes only a tiny portion of her powers, screaming she feels a 1mile diameter circle of trees die, animals fleeing in fear, knowing she can't destroy the ecosystem. She translocates once again to the Sahara, unleashing half her power she puts shields around human settlements and around the Sahara. The shields failing she pours more power into the, unleashing the rest of her power she sinks to the ground as she exhausts her power. She uses the last drop of power to place a shield of protection and heat around herself.

'We have just gotten reports of a massive sandstorm covering the entire Sahara desert, we will now go to our reported at a settlement in the middle of the desert.' Ellie.

'I am here at Wokoolara with the worlds leading expert on the desert phenomenon, Dr Scantaro. So, what would you say has caused it?'

'I'm afraid to say I have no idea what has cause such a dangerous sandstorm, and the peculiar thing is, it didn't hit any of the settlements. Here are the satellite pictures from earlier, as you can see the dark spot is where the sand storm originated.'

'We will soon have a picture of the origin spot from our helicopter.'

'Hello, we are just coming up to the spot and ohmigosh! A depression of at least 16 feet has been created and is that. No, it can't be. It seems a young girl has collapsed in the depression.' Helicopter reporter.

'World anyone be able to survive in that storm?'

'Not likely but some sandstorms are made up like tornado's, this one I assume is the same, it would be possible for someone to survive at the origin, if the winds were in a circular motion creating an eye. Though, this is highly unlikely.' Dr Scantaro.

'The WHO has just arrived, and are loading the girl up into a helicopter. We will follow them and find out everything possible.' Helicopter reporter.

'We will stay with this story and now the other headlines.' Ellie.

'Fayth,' Dilan shouts from the living room of the mansion, 'Get in here now.'

'Oh, no,' She says, terrified at the thought of Becca in the humans hands, 'We have to get her out of there.' She grabs Dilan's arm, dragging him out the house now that the sun is down, they hurry to Guy's Hospital in London, glad that they didn't take her to a hospital in Africa where, due to the sun it would be near impossible to rescue her.

'Becca,' They both call, as they see her in the hospital bed, hurrying to her side they remove the IV. About to pick her up they spin around as a doctor with four security guards rush through the door. Not wanting to kill anyone, they draw their concealed weapons. Managing to knock out the doctor and three of the guards they shoot the last guard in the leg.

'Shit.' Fayth shouts as she sees MI5 operatives running down the corridor. Carefully picking up Becca, they run out the building. Getting into the care they manage to lose their tail after some careful manoeuvring and reckless risks.

'Ow, my head.' She exclaims bringing her hands to her head she pauses as she notices her friends standing over her. 'What?' She says, unsure for a moment what is going on, suddenly remembering everything she sits up. Shrugging Fayth's hand off her shoulder she stands up. She puts her hand out to steady herself, 'No!' She ignores Dilan's embrace and runs out side jumping the gate she flies onto Storm Sea's back. 'Go.' She shouts, tears blurring her sight.

_Becca?_

Not wanting to get into anything, she slams up her mental guard, and ignores Storm Sea's question. Riding across open country she screams as she remembers her Mother.

'Damn you, you should never have been there.' She shouts, jumping off Storm Sea she ignores his gentle mental prodding, abandoning him she runs off.

'Go away!' She screams, her throat raw, she spins, bearing her teeth. Running off she whips away her tears, not looking where she is going, Becca trips over wire lying on the ground. 'Fuck!' She shouts, as she slides down a steep embankment, covering her head as she tumbles head first into a fast flowing stream, she struggles to the surface, as she is dragged back down by underlying eddies. She takes a deep breath before ducking under and swimming with the current, fast as possible. Not willing to come up for air before the rapids have stopped, she hangs on. Feeling consciousness slip away she comes up for a breath. Drawing in water Becca splutters and sinks under once again. She slams into a large boulder, mid river, all wind knocked out of her, she tries to push away from the boulder, not succeeding she gets her head smashed against the rock. Lapsing into unconsciousness, she starts to sink to the riverbed.

She starts to splutter as she wakes up, feeling the heat of the sun on the back. Rolling over she takes a large gulp of air as all the water in her lungs is expelled. 'Damn!' She chokes, roughly sitting up she winces as she feels her bruises. Turning inward she assesses the damage, 'Oh, God!' She exclaims, hurriedly re-entering a conscious state she jumps up, 'You have got to be kidding me.' She heads back over to the river, using her hands she splashes water on her face.

Slowly she probes gently with her mind, trying to hold her surprise in check as she fells a young and tiny minds. She pushes carefully sending out calming thoughts, withdrawing slightly as she feels the small child blossoming inside her body, Becca moves forward. Smiling as she feels the child's mind, she laughs as she feels that it's afraid.

_Shh, honey I won't hurt you. I'm you Mum._

_Mo-Mo-Mother._

Becca smiles as she feels herself fill with joy and pride, _Rien on._ Feeling waves of exhaustion wash over her young son, she decides to let him sleep, _Go on, sleep._ She says, adding something as a last thought, _I love you._

She smiles once, the expression radiating her face, glowing she flops back on to the sand.

Becca, not wanting to have to answer any questions sneaks into the mansion. She sinks onto her sofa, taking a mug of cold blood from the bedside table, carefully sniffing it, she draws away, 'Whoa!' Assuming it won't taste too bad warmed up she creates a ball of fire, using it to warm up the blood she takes a little sip, screwing up her face slightly she gulps it down. 'Uh, congealed blood.'

'What...' Fayth says cutting Dilan off mid-sentence, unsure what she head she strains to hear another sound, not hearing anything she goes back to listening to Dilan.

'…to get her…' Hearing another bang they both stop, 'Did you…?'

'Yer.' Slowly drawing her sidearm Fayth creeps up stairs, wincing as a creak, not loud enough for humans to hear, but loud enough for Vampires and Lycans, echo's through the halls.

Scared as she hears a sound in the hall she draws a very scary looking knife from the side-table draw, she creeps behind her bedroom door, holding the knife she lays her hand on her belly, every cell in her body screaming for her to protect her unborn child. She steels herself as she hears the people outside her door, waiting as the door slowly opens, she moves to attack.

'Don't!' She gasps her body shaking, 'I almost killed you.' Re-gathering her composure she smiles as an almost as shocked Fayth and Dilan embrace her.

'Never do that again.' Dilan scolds, kissing Becca hard. Hugging her once more he steps back as Fayth admonishes her.

'How could you put us through something like that? Dilan was frantic.' She ignores Dilan's gesture, as she realises Becca will know that she's just hiding her fear.

She scowls as she notices Becca's hand on her belly, 'What's…?' She says, carefully taking her hand, removing it she lifts up her top. Puzzled as there is no wound she lets go of her hand, 'Becca.'

'We're fine.' She says, before she can stop herself. 'I, er, mean I'm fine.'

'No, you didn't.'

Becca frowns realising Fayth won't let it go, 'I, we…' She stutters unsure what to say. 'I, well, I'm pregnant.' Her forehead caressed in confusion, at there silence.

'Oh, congratulations.' Fayth eventually manages to say before sinking back into a thought-filled silence.

Not sure what to say Dilan sinks onto the sofa, 'Em, who…'

Becca realises what her wants to say knowing what ever she says could have dire consequences, 'You are.'

Smiling as Dilan takes her in his arms, she allows him to drag her onto his lap. Happy as he laughs and kisses her, she kisses him back. Not remembering that Fayth is in the room she wraps her arms around Dilan's neck, starting to kiss, they stop as they hear Fayth.

All of them laughing as Fayth walks down the stairs, they start to remove each others clothes.

They wrap around each other, both kissing.

Dilan pushes her to the floor, wincing as a lamp goes crashing to the floor they don't even look up.

To happy to think Becca doesn't notice as they move into the bedroom.

Becca wakes slowly, she smiles and stretches purring slightly as she remembers a wonderful night of sex, her hand flopping to the side, a cold sliver worms it's way up her back. Angry but more let down at Dilan's reluctance to stay, she hurriedly gets dressed, she flops back onto the bad and wraps the covers tighter round her body. She hears a sound in her sitting room, 'Fayth?' She smiles at her stupidity and lack of faith in Dilan.

He walks into the room, sitting down on the side of the bed he puts a mug of warmed up blood into her hands, half dragging her to her feet Dilan kneels down, 'Becca,' He says noticing her shocked and confused expression, 'Will you marry me?'

Rather taken aback by his proposal she gasps, feeling Dilan's anxiety she smiles, 'Yes,' she says, tears of happiness glistening on her cheeks, 'I'll marry you.' Wiping away the tears she smiles as Dilan places an engagement ring on her finger.

Embracing they look up at Fayth as she enters, 'I see you've asked her.' She gestures at the silver and gold intertwining ring on her hand. She takes Becca's hand and with an agreeing nod at Dilan leads her out the bedroom.

Sitting her down in the family kitchen Fayth turns to Dilan, 'We think it would be a good idea if we left.'

'What!' Her voice filled with anguish.'

'Wait, that was wrong. I mean that we should move,' She sees that Becca still doesn't understand, 'Move house.'

She laughs at her idiocy, 'Why?'

'It's too dangerous for all of you,' He says, with a glance at Becca's belly, 'That GDA is getting to close.'

Unsure how Dilan knows about the GDA she backs away, 'How do…?' Seeing his diverted eyes she realises he's got it from her mind, 'How could you. I trusted you.' Her eyes glistening with tears, she bears her fangs her eyes switching to blue.

'You were so upset. I needed to know.'

Becca looks at her fiancée, seeing the truth in his eyes, she sighs, 'You didn't have to do that.'

'Yes, I did.' He walks over to her, sitting her down on the bed, he nods at Fayth who finishes packing.

'I see you've got the family gift of telempathy and no doubt clairvoyance.' Slight sarcasm entering her voice.

He ignores Becca's reaction assuming she still feels what he did as a betrayal, knowing she will get over it, he bundles her up in his arms. Carrying her out the house he puts her in the moving van. Strapping the seat belt, he helps Fayth finish the packing. Together they head to the airport, he watches carefully as the boxes and luggage is loaded onto the jet. He turns around just as a steward walks towards him.

'Sir Neil, if you would just step this way.' He gestures to the steps.

Dilan walks onto the plane his hand tightly clasping Becca's, her hand tense in his own.

Reluctantly sitting down she leans back, as Dilan sits down, next to her with an appreciative glance at the blacked-out windows.

Becca, Dilan and Fayth looking up as the crew walk in, relaxing as the Captian steps forward and addresses them, 'The flight to Seattle Tacoma International Airport will take 21 hours and over the time of this flight we will be at your call and we hope to make your experience with us as pleasurable as possible.' Each person heads their own way, a few of the cabin crew casting a curious glance at Becca.

She wakes, slowly, from her trance like state. Looking over at Dilan she smiles, glad that her powers are back under control 'Sorry.' Her face creased with apology she rests her head on her fiancées shoulder.

'You're powers are out of whack at the moment, but they should settle down soon.'

'Should?' She raises her eyebrows.

'Well I'm not a genetics expert.'

She realises he's right, tucking her feet beneath her, she curls up and falls asleep.

Becca stretches slightly as she wakes up, feeling a bump beneath her, she looks around, 'Where…?'

Fayth looks up, she smiles and wraps her arm around Becca's shoulder, 'We're almost there.' She looks up and swerves, the truck skidding, almost tipping, 'What the fuck?'

Becca scowls and climbs out the cabin as a small, blood red, flapping thing stops in front of her, kneeling down she scowls, and slowly reaches out, touching it she falls back as she realises it's more than just a strange animal. Reaching out attentively with her mind, she shrinks back as the alien consciousness touches her own.

_Mo…mo…mother._

Realising the thing talks and that it's young, she picks it up, _I'm not you Mother._ She reaches out once again, dissolving herself in the creatures blood. Becca slowly realises, though the creature is dangerous, it poses her no harm. She cautiously lowers her barriers and seals of her more uncontrollable powers, not wanting to hurt the creature. She gasps slightly as it sinks itself in to her blood, memories and life.

_You, now are mine._

She realises that the creature is talking to her, _Great, why does everyone I meant want to control me. _She fells the creatures unhappiness. _Anyway, aren't we each others._ Hearing a low growl, her eyes narrow as she realises the creature is laughing at her, _Hey! So, what are you?_

_My name's Morgon, I'm a dragon._

Becca starts to laugh,_ Dragons don't exist._

_I exist._

She closes her eyes, she sinks into Morgon's memories, surprise rippling through the mental connection to Morgon as she realises dragons do exist. _Oh!_

They carefully with draw from each others minds, lightly placed shields protecting and blocking the connection.

Becca turns away and blinks a few times to clear her sight both mental and physical. Seeing Fayth look at her, concerned, she looks up, smiling she stands and climbs back into the truck cabin. 'Aren't you coming.' She sticks her head out the window as she calls Fayth.

Arriving at the new house in the middle of nowhere Becca unpacks, she waves her hand so all the luggage and boxes unpack and put themselves away. Starting to walk into the house she tops as she feels a small buzz in her mind. _What?_

_I'm hungry._ The dragon whines.

_Well go eat a few cows or something. _As a second thought she adds, _Just don't let anyone see you._

_Like this? _The young dragon goes stealth by turning invisible.

_Didn't know you could do that._

_I gleamed it from your mind._

_Really. _Becca realises she could properly learn a few tricks from Morgon.

Yawning loudly as Morgon goes hunting, she follows Dilan who leads her to their bedroom. They lie down, too tired to do anything, they drop off to sleep just as the sun comes up.

Becca runs outside, glad that they managed to bring Storm Sea of Midnight's Fayth, _Morgon! _Spinning around at his answer she almost falls as she sees him, _Damn, you're as big as a house. How?_

_Wee grow according to our food supplies._

Relatively shocked at his answer, she realises he must have eaten a lot, _Exactly how much did you eat?_

_Twelve cows, two sheep, four deer and a bear. It was hairy._ He says, with an expression that can be only be described as a smile.

_I'd advise you to hide._

_Why?_

_A, you're huge, and B, there'll be some pretty pissed off farmers around._

She understands that he's got a point, _Won't you come with me, to hide._

_What?_

_Please. _He whines.

_I'll go tell them then._

She feels Morgon's pleasure at her decision, 'Hey, guys, Morgon and I are going for a ride, bye.' She hurries out the house, not giving them the chance to object. She climbs onto Morgon's back and winces as his scales catch her skin. Sliding back of she runs to the stables and arrives back carrying a saddle and many girths. Smiling, glad it fits, she buckles the amount of needed girths together. _Go! _She ignores Fayth and Dilan's frantic gestures as they run out the house. 'Bye, see you later.' She shouts before they disappear from sight a few seconds later.

_Where we going?_

_My home._

_What!_

_Hold on._ Morgon angles sharply up.

Not seeing anything she goes Vampire, unsure about the distortion up ahead of them, she covers her head as they go into it. _What the fuck was that?_ She shakes her head.

_How did you think we'd get here._

_What happened?_

_We went through a portal._

_And you can find this portal?_ She takes the movement of his head as a nod, _Where are we?_

_Aratinia, a throw-off plane from Thrace._

_Oh. _She notices a large, shiny, dark blue spot in the sky near the horizon. _Who's that? A friend?_

She feels Morgon take off, holding tight as he hurries towards the blue spot coming closer. Almost thrown as Morgon baulks about two miles from the spot she feels him strain to fly back away, _What is it? What's wrong?_ Not feeling him she tries to reach out with her mind. She gasps as she feels a mist, filled with fear and hurt, knowing what ever can scare a dragon as big as Morgon, is bad, very bad. _Hurry, they're catching us. _She leans down on his neck, careful to avoid his spines._ Who are they?_ Wincing as a fireball flies past them, just missing Morgon but singeing Becca's back.

She looks back and instantly regrets it as their pursuer uses her glance to try and attack her mind, 'Ahhh!' She screams and feels him plummet. _Keep going. _She tries to shut down there shared link, protecting him from most of her pain. Screaming again she feels Morgon start to go. _Don't stop!_

_He's killing you. I won't let that happen._

_Who is he?_

_Xenon and Thor. _He thoughts flowing with contempt.

She calls in her sword as he lands, using him to balance she ignores his snap at the sword in an effort to protect her, 'No!' She blinks and turns her attention back to her enemy.

'Well, she is persistent. I'll give her that.' Xenon smiles as Morgon quivers beneath Thor's gaze. He slowly puts more pressure into his grip as it closes in around Becca, mind and body. Satisfaction flowing from every pore as he revels in Becca's every cry of pain and Morgon's growls. Watching as she slumps to the ground, her breath laborious, he takes uncharacteristic pity of her. Releasing his hold, he drives a sharp pain into her mind. Eyebrows raised as she falls unconscious, he watches Morgon nudge her. Confused at the fact that if they are joined he should know that she's just unconscious.

Drawing his own sword he approaches Becca, getting Thor to keep Morgon away, he places his sword on her chest. 'You will come with us or she dies.' To prove his point he cuts her chest when Morgon growls. About to cut her again he stops as Morgon backs off, away from Thor, 'Good.' He kneels down, about to heal her he stops as he sees no evidence of a wound on her chest. Surprised he picks Becca up, placing her in front of him on Thor they take off, Morgon reluctantly follows.

As they land in the castle compound, Xenon passes Becca off to one of his soldiers. Grabbing a spell enforced chain hi wraps it round Morgon's neck. Chaining him to a wall he smiles as he strains to reach his rider. He walks into the castle and watches as Becca is chained to a post, her hands above her head.

Carefully and critically watching as Becca struggles off the soldiers hands, he raises his eyebrows as Morgon moves towards her, his large black eyes filled with care.

He grabs her out the soldiers arms and tips her head to the side, harshly he pushes her hair that covers her ears to the side he realises the potential of having an elf at his disposal. He picks her up and takes her to his chambers.

The manacles, chaining her to the bed dig into his wrists, she hardly notices as Xenon reaches out towards her. Not able to blast open her barriers, he does manage to create a small gap, partially slipping into her mind, he halts as he realises her blood isn't purely elven. 'Who are you?' He ponders. Infatuated with her, no matter how much he wishes he wasn't and that he should kill her considering that she is an elf, pure or otherwise.

'Uh. My head!' She moans, about to raise her hand to her head she stops as she can't move it, 'What!' She looks down, tugging, she winces as the rough metal cuts into her wrists.

'You'll do yourself more harm.' Xenon says, eyeing her bleeding wrists critically.

'Xenon.' Becca spits, her voice full of contempt.

He ignores her voice and concentrates on his own questions, 'Who are you, elf?'

Unsure what he means she scowls, 'Elf, talk about being delusional.'

'Don't lie to me.' He hits her viciously across the face. 'Elf, tell me. Now!'

'I'm not an elf!' She almost screams. She winces as he raises his hand about to hit her again.

Xenon, puzzled at her denial pauses. He sees the true confusion and misunderstanding in her eyes. Still not finding an answer, he goes through the gap in her barrier, surprised at the speed and strength in which she's managed to partially close and rebuild her barrier. He re-enters, and carefully skims her surface thoughts, his own shields strong against her defensive attack. Shocked as he realises she has no idea what he's talking about Xenon goes deeper. When he finds Becca isn't originally bonded to Morgon he realises if he were to get more dragons he could rule without the conventional bonding, and with his own people in charge. Trying to pull the information out of her mind he falls back, as she crashes against his own barrier.

Relatively pissed Becca slowly smothers him as he smothered her when they first 'met'. Feeling him try to fight, amusement flows into the mist that is her spirit form.

Xenon tries to relieve the pressure that is the mist flowing round him, through him. He cries out as he realises Becca is gone, completely insane and uncontrollable.

Finally able to breath as the pressure releases he opens his eyes, to the sight of Becca curled up, being beaten and battered, her blood flowing. 'Stop!' He shouts, walking over, his face full of laughter he dismisses his guards.

'You know, you should never have done that.' He says, carefully, gently yet mocking he uses a damp cloth to clean the blood off her face. He starts to strip, carefully he watches Becca shiver as she realises what may happen, 'Calm, you have no need to fear me.'

'Screw you.' She spits in him face.

He calmly wipes the spit off, flicking his hand he walks over, only half undressed he unlocks the cuff, sighing as she rubs her wrists, sever distrust and fear filling her eye, hurriedly hidden, he picks her up off the bed. Gently placing her on the sofa, he re-manacles only one hand. 'See,' His hands up, he shows her his palms, 'No fear.' He climbs into his bed and watches as Becca falls off to sleep, then blows out his own candle.

Awoken by a small scream, he looks over at Becca, unsure he watches as her body shakes, small and quiet sobs escaping her lips. About to say something he stops himself as she looks straight at him, scared, angry. Watching he grabs the knife as she tries to remove the manacle. Throwing back the covers her watches her scramble back away from him. 'Shhhh, shhhh.' He soothes, taking he keys off the sideboard he unlocks the manacle.

Becca looks at Xenon, unsure she rubs her wrist before scooting across the other side of the room. She backs away as he moves closer, popping a fireball in her palm,she watches as surprise flickers across his face.

'Nice trick you got there.' He grabs a jug of water and dumps it on her hand. Watching Becca's confidence go out like the flame he opens the door, 'Go.' He watches as she pauses, unsure if it's a trap, 'NOW!' Happy for her yet not as she dashes out the door he runs to the window, he opens the shutters and throws the guards aside who try to stop her. _Don't try and stop them._ He tells Thor.

_Why. She's enemy. She's elf._

_She's mine but she will come willingly. Eventually. To save those she loves. She is the Guardian._

_Guardian! She should die. They should die._

_No! No one touches her._

_I will._

_No. To turn a Guardian. We will be unstoppable._

_She detests you._

_Not always. Sometimes love is easily mistaken for loathing._

_Fine, but if I get the chance I will kill her._

_You do, and you will be sorry._

_Rien on, _Morgon's voice flowing through her filled with concern, strengthening and healing, _You are hurt._

_Just fly._ Becca climbs onto his back, using her sword she cuts through the chains, _Go! _She collapses onto his back, her heart beat rapid, she feels him merge their minds, healing her wounds, mental and physical, there and not.

_Rien on, don't die. Please don't die._ His voice filled with power he sinks, slightly exhausted at his effort to keep Becca connected to life. Flying as fast as he can he lands just outside a small village, roaring he flies off still connected, still supporting Becca as riders head towards her.

'Look.' One of the riders lands next to her, 'Get the healer.' He watches as his two friends race back to the village, he removes his clock, carefully laying it over her he stands up, looking around for any wild animal he bows his head in respect as the village healer, Lauren, approaches, watching as her apprentice kneels beside the girls her gets the healers bag from her horse.

'Mr Luncath, I need to get her back to my cabin, she is scarcely breathing.' He kneels down at Lauren's orders. He carefully picks Becca up and follows Lauren to her cabin with Becca in front of him on his horse. 'Bring me my bag, then leave.' She commands, then turns to her apprentice who is milling around unsure what to do. 'You also can go.' She dismisses them and turns around as Lancath, walks back in with her bag. She takes the bag out his hands, she pulls up a stool and sitting down, she dresses her patients wounds.

'Come on now, wake up.' She taps Becca lightly on the cheek, leaning over her face as her eyes flicker open.

'Dilan.' Becca mutters delusional, she hears her/him say Lauren she ignores it, reaching her arm up she places it on the back of Lauren/Dilan's head, pulling her close she deeply and intensely kisses her. Slowly, but still kissing she manages to get her thoughts in order, opening her eyes she lets go of Lauren's head, 'Sorry.' She hurriedly apologises.

'There's no need to be sorry.' She plants a quick kiss on Becca's lips, 'I enjoyed that.' Leaning onto the bed she, kisses her again, but slowly and drawn out this time, only coming up for air, when Becca winces at her cracked ribs. 'Your ribs.'

'They're fine.' She pulls Lauren back down, where after a large amount of kissing they fall asleep.

They wake only at a knock on the door, feeling Lauren scramble out the bed Becca pulls open the door. 'What?' Seeing Luncath the she turns to Lauren, 'It's for you.' She turns and as she walks past Lauren she whisper's her name, 'Becca.' Feeling Lauren's eyes on her back she resists the urge to look back and smile.

'There's soldiers, in the village.' He watches as Lauren's expression changes from surprise to anger to fear.

She spins around and looks at Becca.

Becca walks up to her, their lips brushing she whispers, 'Be safe.' Before kissing her again. She then pushes past Luncath and whistles. Watching as Morgon arrives she climbs onto his back and as they take off she removes a protection charm from around her neck, passing it down to Lauren she watches her back away as Morgon takes off.

_I've missed you, rien on. _Morgon hums with pleasure as he says it.

Becca leans onto his neck as he flies strong and straight through the portal.

_You're glowing._

_I am not. _She insists.

_What have you been up to?_ Melding their minds she feels him smile as he gets to her memories of Lauren. _A healer. Do you even know her name?_

_Yer, Lauren Lee._

_Did you get anything else._

_No, I'm not going into her mind._

_Why didn't you use your talents._ Feeling a door build in her mind Morgon continues, _Ah, so you did, and?_

_She's fine. _Becca hurriedly closes the connection knowing some of her happiness and pleasure will leak through the link.

Still glowing as they arrive home, Becca closes her barriers like a clam.

'Becca.' Dilan and Fayth both shout, 'We were so worried.'

'Well there's no need to be.' She looks around, 'We have to go.'

'What! Where?' Dilan panics.

'I need to hide Morgon.' She flies off, again. Almost smiling at her fiancées shocked face.

_Alright, if cold places are out of the question how about the Sahara?_

_What's a Sahara?_

_It's a huge desert you should be safe there._

_Okay. _Morgon leaps off a ice cliff, her claws just clipping the surf, they head to the Sahara.

_How about here?_ She feels him drop suddenly and holds on as the land. _You seem much happier._

_No matter where I am, I'm happy but as a species we prefer hotter climates, it simply makes us come alive._

With a small smile, only mildly reflecting Morgon's happiness Becca climbs off his back , watching as he flies off into the night she opens the link fully, just for a second as she feel's his power and love wash through her. Closing it down she turns and starts to walk up the road.

Raising her hand for a lift she scowls as the car slides to a stop 10 meters from her, she raises her hand to cover her eyes she spins trying to find away top escape as government issue jeeps and helicopters come from all directions.

'Hands up and on your knees.' A voice blares.

Unsure what is going on Becca calls in her weapons. Kneeling she raises a powerful shield, scowling as bullets pound her shield she covers her head as a RPG explodes against her barrier. The barrier to her surprise flickers, re-enforcing it she shoots up at her assailants. She winces as a bullet skims her upper arm, 'Fuck!' She realises that the GDA have psionics with them.

She slams a shadow shield up and drops her original shield, waiting for the screams of the psionics, she winces as she realises that the GDA have at least one psionic who has realised how to get past the shadow.

'Bloody humans.' She dives out the way as a shielded RPG crashes through her shield and explodes where she was. Clamping her teeth together she bites back a scream as shrapnel cuts through her flesh, she scrambles to her feet, using telekinesis to support her body she gathers her telempathic powers. About to release in she collapses as a dart punchers her skin, wincing as the warm and dangerous liquid burns through her veins, not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her powerless, she scowls as bullets penetrate her weak shield. Feeling it falter, she watches as the President of the GDA approaches her.

'I've missed you.' He leans down and wipes blood from her lips.

Taken back to her younger years she barely hears the President tell the GD agents to, 'Load her up.'

_Lying weak in a cage 3 year old Becca snuggles up to her brother for warmth. 'Why is Daddy doing this?' She asks. To the question her brother answers, 'Because he's not our father, he's just evil.' Lucius then takes Becca in his arms and kisses her on the head, healing her wounds and making her go to sleep._

She wakes with a jerk, realising she's back in a cage she reaches out and tries to break the bars but pulls a hand back as it gets burnt. 'Ow.' She shakes her hand and stands up looking around the room she gasp as she sees over 30 similar cages, over half of them full. Realising he must have over two hundred specimens she silently swears to release them. She growls as two men in lab coats and four security guards open her cage door, as they file in one of the scientists grabs her, and in response she snaps at his arm. She snaps her fangs together as one of the guards zaps her with a cattle prod. She growls at him as another zaps her on the elbow. Scowling she rubs it and makes a dash for the door. Running into an electrical shield she flies back and shakes her head, before she can stop them the guards snap on a pair of hand cuffs.

Hauled upright she snaps at the guards, and winces as they zap her to get her to walk. She walks automatically led by the scientists, held by the guards, she takes in every detail, watching the scientists hurt the other specimens she stretches her empathic abilities to breaking point as she removes their pain but takes it herself. Crying out as over 20 peoples pain swarms her mind she collapses, the guards dragging her out the room. Suddenly she wakes, still wanting to take the pain of the others regardless of her own danger she comprehends that she can't feel them. 'What?' Frowning she looks up as a door closes.

'Mental inhibiters.' The man explains, 'Couldn't have you killing you're old dad, could I.'

She grasps the fact that the man in front of her is her Father, 'You,' She spits horrified, leaping at him, she slams to the floor as the chains on her wrists snap tight.

'Rebecca, you'll hurt yourself.' He scolds.

'You're all heart.' She scoffs, closing her eyes she grimaces as her back becomes covered in cuts, tears flowing down her cheeks she falls of the chair. Her body convulsing she screams as wings sprout out of her back. Her blood pooling beneath her she looks up at him, as the four guards re-enter, 'What have you done to me?'

'We've reactivated some of you latent genes.' He says, seemingly very pleased with himself.

Thrown to the ground she climbs back up looking around she takes pity on a bunch of young children cowering in the corner of the cage. 'Hey,' She crouches down, 'Now there's no need to be scared, I'm gonna get you out of here.' Pretending to faint she watches mildly distressed at the screams coming from the children, she resists the urge to attack as the guards zap a few of the youngsters. Still limp Becca leaps up and shoves the guards into the electric bars. Grabbing the keys out one of there hands she hurriedly unlocks the door. 'You need to stay there until everyone's free and then we leave. Together.' Becca quickly unlocks the other cage doors.

'Alright, listen up. Once we're free we split. If you can, take one of the youngsters.' Becca launches herself into the air, her new-found wings snapping open she grimaces as her muscles strain to lift her up. Flying a little, if not completely, awkwardly to the docking bay she lands heavily on the shutter roller. Jumping a few times she calls in her sword, hunching her shoulders as the large metal shutters crash to the floor Becca instantly kills the outer security guards, moving faster than even she thought possible.

'GO!' Critically watching as every one escapes, she almost drops from the sky as a sharp pain stabs in her stomach, just managing to stay aloft she hurries to the nearest, hills. Dropping out the sky she manages to stifle a scream as her water breaks, 'Shit.' She manages to moan as she starts to pant. 'Oh, Lord.' Sweat breaking out on her forehead she squeaks in pain and fear as a wolf draw by the blood on her back. Becca grimaces as the wolf licks her cheek. Visibly shaking, she whimpers as another contraction racks her body with pain, slightly puzzled as the wolf starts to lick her again, she starts to reach out with her mind. Suddenly she withdraws as the contractions come far quicker and sharper. Tears rolling down her cheeks she tries to calm herself, breath whistling through her teeth, she buries her head in the wolf lying next to her. Resisting the impulse to bite down as she realises her baby is coming, she starts to push, screaming once, she just manages to push herself up, taking her child she calls upon some water, mentally heating it, she washes all the blood of her young sons body.

'Luke.' She whispers his name. Wrapping him in a blanket she calls in she silently promises herself to buy him baby clothing next time she's near a human settlement. Almost asleep she covers her son with shields, not entirely trusting the wolf, she's asleep before her head hit's the ground.

Becca jumps up, frightened at the sight of a young silver-haired woman cooking by a fire. 'Who are you?' She asks her fangs partially extended she grips her son to her chest.

'A friend.' She shifts into the silvery wolf from the night before.

'You're a were.' Becca says surprised.

She shifts back into human form, 'No, I'm a wolf.'

'A wolf?'

'I can change my shape, but I was born a wolf.'

'Oh!' Still cautious but interested at the relatively nice smell coming from the fire, she isn't as defensive as usual.

'I figured that you might be hungry.' She hands Becca a piece of slate with a selection of food on top.

'No meat?'

'No meat.' She replies. Watching in slight amazement as Becca 'wolfs' down the selection of fruit and vegetables, she throws a questioning look at her once she's done.

'Who are you?' She repeats her earlier question.

'I told you.'

'Not your name.'

'Sophie.'

Becca tries not to laugh as she contemplates a wolf with such a un-scary name. 'You know all about me. How?'

'I am your guardian.'

'What?'

'You are an elf, all elves have guardians.'

'Why does everyone say I'm an elf.' She ignores any answer Sophie gives, intent on her son she realises she ought to head home, knowing Dilan and no doubt Fayth will be wondering where she's got to. 'I should…'

'I know. We have a connection.'

Not even bothering to try and get clarification Becca takes to the sky, her partially developed wings straining as she gains altitude. Hurrying north she ponders how she knows that's the correct way home, though she has no idea where she is. Furiously back-pedalling as she sweeps over a town she lands in the out skirts. Looking critically as Sophie arrives breathing heavily she leaves Luke in her care.

Becca arrives back at the site, she nudges Sophie awake and watches as she digs into the uncooked beef joints. She picks up her son and feeds him realizing any other way to travel would be better with the distance they still have to go. 'Ready?' She asks. Hauling her to her feet they head to a train station on the outskirts of Quebec.

Running through a Seattle train startion Becca takes off as Sophie shifts back into her true form. She keeps a close watch over her guardian as they head into the hills.

'Hey.' She simply says as they arrive home. She grabs a bucket of water and dumps it over Sophie. Getting a bowl she gives her some water and raw meat. Standing, Becca calls Morgon.

She smiles as Dilan takes his son, his face lighting up, she knows no matter what, he will be there and he will stand by his son. Looking at them Becca is reluctant to carry on her journey, knowing and feeling the pull, the attraction to the portal. The same pull that runs through Luke's blood and body, she pushes aside any feelings of regret and guilt knowing later on they both would regret not going listening to instinct and the need to go home, where ever that may be.

'Dilan, I…, I need to go.' She adverts her eyes not wanting to look at him.

'Why? You should stay here with our son.'

'I have to go, it calls to me.' Tears in her eyes she leaps up into the air her wings snapping open she sinks slightly before air catches in her feathers, she ignores astonished gasps coming from her family.

Closing her wings in mid-air she drops about ten feet before landing on Morgon's back.

_Are you okay?_

_Just go._ She closes the connection. Her eyes closed Becca smiles as she feels the now fimiliar tingle of going through the portal.

_It feels nice, doesn't it._

_It tingles. Where are we?_

_Aratinia._

_It looks different._

_We're 200 leagues from where we were._

Becca looks around, taking in every detail she scowls as she sees a large group of riders, heading into a settlement, cages on waggons behind them. Reach out she realises the cages don't contain animals, allowing her telempathic ability some freedom her heart beat soars at the suffering and fear of the creatures in the cages. Practically forcing Morgon to land she commands him, 'Stay here.'

'Okay.' He says, shifting into a red headed man.

Becca turns and draws her sword, her eyes flickering to the red head. 'Who are you?' She demands, fighting with herself to run or to stand her ground in-case he's hostile.

He shifts back into his dragon form, then into his human form. 'I'm a dragon-shifter.'

'I can see that.' She spits mildly annoyed, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It's not everyday you get to meet a beautiful young girl who's willing to do what ever you want.'

Suddenly realising what he means her eyes widen, 'We'll talk about this when I get back.' Running off before he can chase her Becca leaps off the edge of the cliff. Allowing herself to fall till she is less than 50 feet from the floor she opens her wings, adrenaline flowing through her system she smiles as her wing tips brush the sandy ground, soon a good half mile high she lands just outside the city walls. Heading in she follows the riders. Gasping as a sword touches her throat, she very carefully looks to the side.

'Why are you following us?'

'I wasn't, I was just wandering.'

'We'll then,' Becca shudders at the malicious note in his voice, 'You won't mind joining our little sale.'

Slavers! The word jumps into her head. She realizes some quick talking will be necessary to prevent her being a slave. 'You see, we do have a problem with that.'

'What problem.' He says, mildly sadistic.

'Oh, only that I'm a customer,' She places a small knife to his genitals, 'And this could be very sore.' She puts a small amount of pressure on the knife.

'Sorry, Ma'am.' He hurridly sheaths his sword, and escorts her to his commander.

'Sir, I have a young lady here who wishes to speak to you about our newest shipment.'

'Show her in.' He commands, watching with interest that increases as Becca walks in.

'What may I do for you, my lady?' He rises and kisses her hand.

'I wish to have a look at your stock.' Becca barely manages to hide her disgust.

'Surely you don't wish to look at the those disgusting creatures, shouldn't your husband be doing this.'

'My husband is a very busy and very important man, unless your stock is of top quality he won't even think about coming here.'

'I assure you he will be very interested in our stock.' He motions to a servent by the door. 'If you'd allow me to show you around my men will have a meal laid out for us, when we get back.'

Following the slaver Becca struggles to keep her face neutral, as the captive's pain washes over her, struggling to tighten up her mental shields, she manages to close them a little more than usual, but just enough for her to be able to concentrate on other things. She scowls and stops at a door to a cage, where a young girl, only about six years old, is cowering in the corner. Projecting calming thoughts and images into her head, she watches as the tension and fear seeps out of the girl. Becca stands, and walks with the slaver, bearly surpressing her anger.

'In this hut is the prize of my collection, she ought to fetch a handsome price at the auction.' Pulling back the curtian her holds ip open as Becca enters. 'An elf. I am sure your husband will be very interested in her.'

Her barriers overwhelmed, she hurridly speaks with the slaver. 'Leave us.'

'But, my lady.'

'I wish to speak with it, alone.' Waiting until the slaver had departed she hurries forward, throwing herself down on her knees, she picks up the unconscious, bloody and beaten elf. Becca strokes her hair and calls in a bowl, creating a ball of water she places it in the bowl. Mixing in some herbs she manages to coax the elf to drink it. She quickly removes one of her leather gloves and places her hand on the girls forehead, 'Heal.' She whispers, at the same time going into the elves mind. Not wanting to provoke an attack from the unconscious elf she waits outside her barriers. Smiling as the gates open she cautiously enters. Suddenly attacked Becca recoils, _Isd yada da nate delya._ She shouts.

_Why are you here? _The elf says.

_My name is Becca, people say I am an elf. I may or may not be but regardless, you are hurt and going to be sold as a slave. I can not allow that, no one should live that way. You are important to Xenon for that I will free you._

_Xenon, you work for him._

_Never the guy is a prick and a bastard and I will hurt him anyway I can. _She says her voice portraying a small portion of fear and anger that she feels about him. _What is your name?_

_Kihala._

Hearing the slaver coming back she starts to withdraw, _I will be back._

She stands and vanishes the bowl.

'Will he be interested?'

'Very, I must now go, but keep the elf in reserve and how much is the child?

'600 denrii for the girl and 125,000 denrii minimum.'

Walking into a little tent Becca picks up a large rock from the floor. Concentration on the earth she draws a small amount of gold from it. Covering the rock in gold she walks back out. 'This will be enough.' She says watching as the slavers eyes widen at the sight of the gold.

'Most certainly. There is enough for five more slaves here.'

'Very well.' Taking the gold back off the slaver he goes througnh the pens. Stopping at a gate she nots towards a young girl with a eight year old boy beside her. 'Those two,' Turning she watches as two young boys stand in front of a young woman, 'And them. Have them ready when I get back.' She walks off, the gold still in her hands.

Becca arrives at the city stables. Meeting with the manager she smiles, 'I would like your twelve fastest horses, eight with complete tack and the other four filled with supplies.'

'My lady, that will be expensive.'

'I can pay.' She removes the golden rock.

'What surplies would you like?' He bows.

'Meat, vegetables, twelve water skins, twelve wine skins all of decent quality for nine people. Also three swords, seven daggers and four bows with quivers of 30 arrows. Do this within half an hour and I will pay you extra.' She watches as he sends all his men off.

'My lady, it is as you wish.'

'Thank you, how much is this?'

'25,000 denrii.'

'I have need for a little time alone.'

'This way.' The breeder leads Becca to a small side room.

She places her hand on the ground, calling forth gold she creates a small bar not willing to trick someone who is honest.' Walking back out she hands him the gold bar. 'I would like a small escort the the slaver's yard.'

'Of course, my lady.' He motions to his men who run over and take the horses reins.

Arriving back at the slaver's yard she leads her 'slaves' into a tent. 'You need to trust me. I can get you out.'

'Why should we trust you?' One of the boys spits.

Lifting her hair from her ears she shows them her pointed ears. 'We will ride, relaxed out the city and then once out of sight we ill run. I have a friend to pick up by the woods. Then we will head to a village 150 leagues away, there you will be Lauren's family. You will be safe.' She stresses the point. 'When we arrive the horses are your's, look after them, don't attack anyone, don't tell anyone.' Looking round she lowers her voice even more. 'We will be chased, so no stopping unnecessarily.'

'You actually paid that bastard gold.'

Resisting laughing she smiles. 'No, it's a rock covered in a small amount of gold. I can't tell how long he'll wait to melt it down, so we have to go as soon as possible.'

Exiting the tent Becca watches as her 'slaves' get on the horses.

'Aren't you going to tie them up.'

'There's no need. If they don't do as they are told, they will be severely punished.'

Mounting her oven horse she passes through the gates before passing the gold down to the slaver. 'Calm,' She mutters to both the horses and people. Watching as the city shrinks, she pushes the horses into a canter.

They slide to a stop at the place where she left Morgon. 'Morgon.' She shouts, jumping slightly as he comes out the trees. Smiling, she spins as the Kihala collapses and falls to the ground. Running over she gives her a sip of a rather potent healing brew and a small shot of magic. 'Morgon.'

'Fine.' He sighs, transforming slowly into a Dragon, as not to scare the horses, t

he lies down to allow Becca to put Kihala on his back. Watching as he takes of she struggles not to admire his strength. _Keep an eye out for the enemy._

Climbing back on board her horse she tells the others about Morgon. Returning to a ground eating canter, they pass the time in silence.

'We'll be there today or tomorrow.' Becca tells them. Pulling her horse to a stop as Morgon lands in front of them, she wonders what's wrong.

'They're coming.' He says shifting into human form. 'Fifty soldiers and a sorcerer.'

'Fuck!' She says, jumping off her horse into the air, she draws her sword as her wings open. 'Protect the children.' She nods to Morgon who shifts and takes off.

Flying to engage their enemy, she winces as she feels the sorcerers magic echoing in her mind. Realising he has barely earned his daggers, she reaches into his mind, searching roughly around she scowls as she realises he was meant to take the elf to Xenon. She growls, finishes the kill, making sure that not a whisper is left, to allow him to ascend and become a ghost, she concentrates on the soldiers. Stringing her bow in the air, she hurriedly fires ten arrows, not wanting a massacre, smiling as the remaining forty soldiers huddle together she lands in front of them. 'I don't want to harm you, but unless you give up this pursuit I will have no choice.'

'You're one against forty. You have no hope of surviving.'

'I know,' She smiles somewhat maniacally, 'You're so out numbered.'

She watches as ten soldiers advance, her sword in a loose grip, she quickly and easily dispatches them.

The other soldiers looking uncomfortable and slightly lost at the easiness in which Becca's killed their comrades, they bunch together, their swords drawn the almost have a heart attack as Morgon lands behind them, roaring rather dramatically, though it works to her advantage.

'Go and do not look back.' She shouts, leaping up in the air she and Morgon fly off.

The both land in front of the freed slaves, waiting until Morgon has shifted she slaps him on the back, 'That was too easy,' She laughs. Climbing back onto her horse she looks down at the 6 year old child at the horses shoulder. 'Don't you think you should get on your horse.' She says, some what sarcastically, earning a strong look from Morgon.

'That was scary.' The girl cries.

Not wanting to deal with a screaming child, she sighs, 'You can ride with me if you want.'

Becca picks the young girl, her hands raised, up onto the saddle, placing her in front of her, she wraps her hand protectively around her waist. Once again they set off at a canter, wanting to arrive before nightfall. 'What's your name?'

'C…Callisto, my lady.'

'No need to say my lady, you're free, be free.' She kisses Callisto on the head and smiles as she snuggles against her, settling off to sleep she pulls her clock out a saddle bag, wrapping it around the girls she smiles as she looks at her, peace in her eyes.

Watching as one of the boys ride up beside her she scowls at him.

'Who are you?'

'A friend.' She states not wanting to elaborate.

'You're an elf, but not a full blooded elf, elves don't have wings. You know Xenon and can do magic yet you're not a sorceress, you have a dragon who isn't a dragon.'

'Very true but, he's a dragon-shifter. The less you know the safer you'll be.'

'I'm not a child.'

'No, you're human, that's worse.'

'You saved us, I need to know why.'

'Everyone should be free, slavery isn't a way of life.'

'Thank you…'

'Becca, and yours.'

'Dale. Dale Roche. My brother is Chester Manse and our sister is Londiam. Our family name is deLangaro.'

'Dale, you and your brother are to look after them, all of them. You are the men and in this world you are the leaders. Teach them to fight, to hunt and to survive. Make sure they're happy, make sure they're free.' She smiles at them and kicks her horse into a gallop.

Seeing the village drawing nearer she feels her chest ache with happiness and excitement at seeing Lauren again.

Slowing down at the outskirts of the village she jumps off her horse, the others follow her lead and dismount. Pushing open Lauren's door she watches as a customer walks out, almost running forward she kisses Lauren on the lips, only half aware of Dale and the others in the room. Coming up for air she cups her hands beneath her chin, 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too. You look better than last time.'

'That's because I had you to make me better.' They kiss again oblivious to the others.

'Umm,' Chester coughs uncomfortably, to which Lauren and Becca hurriedly break apart.

'Lauren, they'll be your family, look after them. I want to stay but I have to take Kihala home. They horses are yours, treat them well.'

'Kihala, that's an elven name.'

'That's because she is an elf.' Kissing her once she walks out the door, a knowing nod at Dale she runs to where Morgon is.

**Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy**

Talarus jettisons the Cargo ship containing Trian just before they drop out of The Black, not wanting him to fall into the hands of the Federation. Slamming his ship into reverse so they stop before they crash into the defence net. Slowly proceeding into the port, he holds his crew back as they're eager for a fight even in the PE's capital.

He holds Iyana's arm, careful of her wounds, as he escorts her off the ship.

She tenses as she sees the Peace Enforcers, her brothers, her sisters, her family no more only her enemy. Shaking she tries to resist and winces as a shock goes through her body, hardly noticing it, the coolant and drugs in her bloodstream messing up her senses.

Her eyes filled with fear and apprehension as the Peace Enforcers approach she feels Talarus draw back. Knowing that death is properly the only thing coming, she starts to back away. Almost falling to the ground as a low power pulse sinks into her chest, only to be pulled back upright by Talarus. All her thoughts on not screaming in pain she doesn't resist as she is handed over to the Federation. Watching him walk away with his bounty her eyes filled with betrayal. A mirror of what shows in Talarus' eyes.

Running through the city Trian is rather pleased that he's half Sirean, so no one takes any notice of him. Taking a transport pod he skips to the port just in time to see the Talikans land, about to rush forward he stops himself as he sees all the Peace Enforcers waiting for Iyana. Turning around at a sound that startles him, he smiles slightly as he sees one of the Federations Alivyan's. Smiling he recognises her from his childhood. Looking carefully around he darts on board her, sliding to a stop as she points a gun at him. Knowing she will fire unless he identifies himself he uses his only weapon. 'Please, Celeste. You know me. I saved you.' Taking a step forward as she lowers her weapon, he pauses at it refocuses on him. 'Remember when we were young, I saved you from the Scavengers.'

Sighing in relief as she withdraws the weapon, he winces as she injects him. 'Fray you, I already have a translator chip.' He shouts. Suddenly hearing her voice in his head he smiles slightly.

'I know, it's a neural promoter.' Celeste says, using the intercom her voice full of laughter.

'Celeste, I need your help.'

'I said you could have anything you want.'

'This is different, I need you to go against the Federation.'

'Why, this is my life.'

'They're going to kill her,' Feeling her confusion in her he continues, 'I love her and they're going to kill her.' He repeats, pain filtering into his voice.

Feeling how much the person means to Trian and realising a life under control of the PEF is no life at all, she answers, 'Alright, yes. Then we must go.'

Agreeing to the terms he runs through Celeste, listening to her instructions to guide him to the lower docking bay. Feeling her take off he leans out, ready to grab Iyana.

Shivering as he glimpses her in the arms of those murderers, the Peace Enforcers. Trying to control his thoughts to prevent them from affecting Celeste, he leans out further, as far as possible. 'We need to get lower.'

'I know.' She shouts, descending.

Seeing the Talikan craft take off he scowls, knowing what he's going to do next.

'Get ready.'

Grabbing Iyana out of the hands of the shocked Enforcers, he cries as he hears her scream in pain, the effect of the cuffs safety protocol device. Puzzled as she stops screaming he leans over to check on the whole she's okay.

'Hurry up. I can only block the signal for a while.'

Trian gasps as he realises what Celeste is doing. Almost ripping the cuffs off Iyana's wrists he throws them out the hatch.

Leaning on her elbows Iyana smiles, she looks down at her burnt wrists, gratefully taking the balm in his hands she thoroughly applies it them, wincing as she presses slightly too hard. Iyana jumps up pulling Trian with her, pausing as she realises that they don't have a Alivyan, she looks at him a question ready to be answered.

'You remember how I told you about that Alivyan I saved when I was little.'

Realising where Trian is going he continues, 'And this is her?'

'Yes, this is Celeste.'

Wincing as a neural promoter is implanted into her head, she jumps back as she hears Celeste in her head. Regaining some equilibrium Iyana smiles, 'We'll, Celeste; it is indeed a pleasure to met you.' Feeling a small buzz she smiles, knowing it's Celeste conveying her happiness.

Hearing her gasp Iyana spins around just as she starts firing. With Trian they run to the bridge just in time to see PEF ships drop out of The Black. 'Celeste,' she shouts, 'Time-Skate.' Waiting for her she throws the Laser Pistols and Laser Rifles to Trian.

'I can't, they hit it.'

Swearing profusely she runs to the Dart bay, 'Celeste, start them up.' She shouts jumping into a MD, switching it on she ignores the pre-flight safety protocols. 'Trian,' she shouts over the engine noises, 'you have to stay here to let us back in.'

'You've got to be franing kidding me!'

'Trian, please.' She shouts switching off her comm. she heads out, circling around waiting for the UMD's to launch.

Running to the observation deck, he chews his lip as he watches Iyana fight against the Peace Enforcers, glad at the colour difference of the darts, he winces every time a pulse almost hits her.

**Earth**

Away from the village she helps a conscious yet weak Kihala into the saddle on Morgon's back they take off, following her instructions to the elven capital of Csmirea.

Hearing a immense roar Becca spins around mid air as Morgon carries on, she sees Thor and Xenon on their tail. 'Shit!' Flying towards her enemys she talks to Morgon, _Get Kihala to safety, don't stop, she can't fall into his hands. Go and don't look back._

She closes the link and stops just in front of Xenon. Both of them hover in mid air.

'Becca, get out the way. I don't want to hurt you.'

'You don't have a choice and you won't get her.'

'She's a slave, she's mine.'

'Slaves are meant to be free and now she is. Turn back.' She draws her sword to emphasise the point.

Xenon jumps off Thor as he lands and watches, slightly amazed as Becca closes her wings and drops to the ground from 100 feet in the air. 'Thor, don't interfere.' He commands, drawing his own sword.

Attacking each other they procede through a series of immensely complex movements.

'You know you will be mine.'

'I will never be yours.' She brings her sword to strike his neck.

Xenon brings up his own sword her blocks hers, their bodies a hairs breath away, she spins a way. Leaping forward in a furious series of blows she flips as he shoves her away. Sliding to a stop she brings up her arm to protect herself as he launches a piece of burnt wood at her. Wincing lightly as it explodes against her hand she doesn't realise he's used the distraction to get behind her. About to spin away she stops as his sword at her neck he disarms her. Feeling him press his body against her she sudders.

'I will have her.'

'No.'

'Come with me.' He says releasing her.

'Never.' She takes off, calling her sword to her hand she sheaths it and hurries to catch up with her friends.

Thor bunches his muscles about to take off after Becca. 'Let her go.' He smiles, admiring Becca's graceful flying and the change that's happened in her since last time they met.

_Becca!_ Morgon says, concerned.

Looking at Kihala she scowls as her worried. Trying not to let her fear show as Kihala looks up, her eyes rolling back she falls unconscious once again. Dropping onto Morgons back, she takes Kihala in her arms. Slipping ever so gently into her mind she uses her power to support Kihala's failing body. _Don't you dare die on me._

_I can't…_

_Yes, you can. Show us the way, we're near, I feel it but I need to be shown, I can't find it alone._

She shows Becca the way to Csmirea.

_Hold on._

Kihala, feeling her saviours helplessness makes a pact with herself, not to die until they at least arrive at Csmirea. _I will. _She promises. Hoping in her heart that she can keep it, for Becca's sake if not for her own.

She withdraws from her mind, carefully leaving a small gap so she can keep connected, enabling her to carry on supporting Kihala's life stream.

_Wake up!_

_What…what? _She jerks awake drawing her sword. Almost falling a Morgon darts to the side, she looks down as arrows shoot past them. _Who the hell's shooting at us?_ She shouts, dodging another arrow.

She reaches out with her mind, not able to get anything she uses her vampiric eyesight to gat a closer look. _Elves, they're elves._

_We're not their enemy._

_But Xenon is. Land._

_Becca._

_Land now._

Unhappy at Becca's decision Morgon reluctantly lands.

She dodges a few of the arrows fired at the. Catching two aimed at her body she misses a third. Pain over-shadowing her features, as it slides into her abdomen she falls backwards off Morgon, Kihala clutches tightly in her arms she clamps her teeth together, muffling her scream as Kihala lands on her body, driving the arrow deeper.

Unsure what to do Morgon snaps at the elves moving closer before shifting into his human form. 'Becca,' He drops to his knees beside his friend, taking her in his arms he hugs her body close to his. Ignoring the elves surrounding them, he looks at Kihala.

'Princess.' One of the elves shouts his voice like the peal of a wonderous bell singing a lullaby.

She wakes slightly as one of her personal guard crouches by her side. She looks to the left her gaze sad as she sees Becca, 'What have you done!' She whispers sinking into unconsciousness.

Alyssas, her personal guard looks over at Becca, before looking at Morgon. Unsure what to do he knows the queen will be severly displeased if the girl's innocent and dead. 'Heal her,' He nods to Becca, and scowls as the boy attacks his soldiers. 'They'll heal her.' He signals to two healers standing to the side, beneath a Startruth tree.

He watches slightly surprised as Morgon shifts into his alternate form.

His tail flicking back and forth he crouches down and watches as the elven healers, heal Becca.

Her eyes flickering open she jumps up drawing her sword, placing a shield round herself and Kihala, she carries on healing Kihala's wounds, her sword still in hand.

She helps Kihala up but reluctantly sheaths her sword, slowly lowering the shield, her hand still on the hilt she growls slightly as the elves approach.

'Please.' She says laying her hand on Becca's shoulder, she looks at her, seeing the doubt and fear in her eyes, she smiles slightly, 'It's okay.'

Becca slowly sheaths her sword her face sombre, she watches as Kihala walks towards the elves.

Her soldiers surrounding Becca she sees the betrayal and hatred in her eyes. Instantly regretting not telling her that it had to be done, she tries to give her a smile telling her not to worry. She watches her face, pained at Becca's look she tries to not look at her as she is led past.

'I trusted you,' She whispers in a hiss, all her emotions her pain blazing in her eyes she looks away, defeated.

Climbing onboard a horse, her hands tied behind her back clamping her wings to her back she looks at Morgon sitting next to Kihala his hands also tied. Becca reaches out but feeling an almost solid wall she strains to break through it. The wall weakening, Becca gasps as a dagger is driven into her mind, almost falling off he horse she shrugs off a hand and manages to get back onboard.

Looking at the ground she surpresses a sigh, silently wishing she had stayed with Lauren. Looking around she smiles as she notices sand ahead, filled with ravines and sloping sides.

Throwing herself off the horse she curls up, wincing slightly as she rolls down the embankment, stones cutting into her flesh. Calling upon her knife she cuts the rope freeing her hands, opening her wings she flaps them once before closing them, pleasure flowing through her body as the wind whispers through her feathers.

She looks up not all too surprised to see the elves racing down the slope, vanishing the knife, not wanting the wounds to be fatal she takes up a fighting stance. She flips high above the elves and kicks the first two in the back, sending them crashing to the ground, she carries on fighting her way through the others. Wincing as one of the cuts her arm she scowls and spits out blood, her bloody nose broken. Crashing to the ground she looks at her assailant, about to bring his sword down on her, she pauses at Kihala's voice.

'Stop!' She shouts, her voice full of power, she walks forward. Sorrow and regret in her eyes as Becca grimaces when she crouches in front of her, she speaks softly to her saviour. 'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, you'd disagree. I'm sorry for the pain, the hurt and betraying you, but they aren't your enemy and they never were.' Trying to keep the helplessness from her voice she continues, 'I want to go home, but with you by my side. Please, you saved me and now I can save you.' Her hand out she waits for Becca to take it.

Cautiously and fearfully she takes it her blue eyes locked tightly onto Kihala's as she leads her back to the horses.

As she walks past Morgon smiles at her, his hands now free, he watches as Becca mounts her horse, her eyes still firmly on Kihala.

'Kihala.' The elven Queen runs to her daughter stopping as a girl steps in front of her daughter an elven sword in her hand. Slightly puzzled she surveys bothe her daughter and friens as Kihala lays her hand on the girls arm. An unspoken message passing between them the girl drops her guard and stands to the side.

The Queen embraces her daughter before turning to the girl. 'Child.'

'Becca.'

'Becca, where did you get your weapons, they're of elven design.'

Surprised she looks at the guards weapons, recognition as she realises the Queen is right, she scowls slightly, 'I've always had them,' Breathing deeply, she continues, 'Serra said Lucius gave them to me.'

Not knowing a Serra or Lucius she looks at Becca's face, suddenly noticing her ears she puts out her hand hoping to steady herself. 'In the name of Adonia!' She gasps.

Her composure regained her temper flares, 'How did you get here?' She roars, not noticing Becca's confusion, 'You were never meant to come. You were never ment to be.' Realising that she's gone to far she shuts up. 'Detain her!'

Slightly frightened she looks at Morgon who tries to lunge forward but can't as the elves hold his arms. Struggling against the guards her start to attack her she drops her sword as she looks at Kihala, knowing despite everything not to worry, for she will protect her.

Shaking slightly as the guards grab her arms she suppresses all her instincts in an effort not to fight back and hurt them. Quivering she feels Kihala in her mind.

_Please, don't hurt them._

_I don't want to. _

She uses all her strength to resist the need to attack, them but manages it. Being lead to a cell, she's surprised that it doesn't at all look like a cell.

She spins hissing as the Queen walks through the door. 'What do you want?'

'How did you get here? How did you find out?'

'What are you talking about?'

'How did you find out I'm your mother? He promised not to tell you.'

'W… What?' She stutters before sinking down on to the bed. 'She lied, I can't belive she lied.'

Looking at her daughters shocked expression she realises that she didn't know and that she'd just revealed what she wanted to be kept secret. 'You didn't know.'

'Why didn't she tell me?' She whispers, her head hanging.

Going to her daughter she smiles, 'I'm sorry.'

'Why, you never wanted me?'

'You were an accident but I don't regret it. I just didn't want people to know.'

'And my father? Were you willing.'

'I was young, but I was willing. How is he?'

'He's an evil bastard!' She almost shouts, pain shooting through her body in memory.

Surprised at Becca's response she changes the subject. 'My name's Kira.'

'So Kihala, she's my sister?'

'Half-sister, her father's dead.'

Looking at her Mother she smiles weakly, 'I'm sorry.'

Kira, realising Becca is really only a child and shouldn't have gone through anything like she has she stands up, 'Kihala.' Her other daughter walks in, 'Show your sister around.'

'Sister?' She looks at Becca shocked before re-gathering her confidance. 'We can talk as I show you around.' Her voice shaky.

They both leave, but stop at the soldiers barracks to pick up Becca's weapons.

'How old are you?' Becca asks.

'36. You?'

'In human years 29, but in Vampiric years 16. Apart from Kira do you have any other family?'

'Only Mother, my Father's dead.'

'Kira said. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry.'

'I've got Dilan, my fiancée, Luke my son and Lauren, my girlfriend.'

'Is the dragon-shifter your brother?'

'No, my friend. Fayth's also a good friend and Sophie's my Guardian.'

'You've got a Guardian!' Feeling slightly jealous as she nods. 'We don't get them till we're at least 50.'

Looking out across the vast ocean Becca falls to the ground overwhelmed by pain.

'Becca!' Kihala drops beside her sister, her arm round her shoulders she tries to get her up. 'What is it?'

'The pain.'

'Where?'

'It's not mine.' She gasps. Her hand on the ground she uses the planets power to help her weave a tight mesh covering her mind, cutting off the flow of intense pain.

Kihala as her support she knows she needs Morgon to help pinpoint the source. Her arms wrapped round her sister's chest she jumps off the cliff, dropping far lower than usual due to the extra weight, her wings snap open. Hurrying back to Csmirea, she lands roughly, almost falling on Kihala.

'Morgon!' She shouts both mentally and physically.

Hurriedly arriving with Kira, he looks puzzled at Becca, 'I need you as my anchor.' She states, their minds intertwined she sinks into the darkness. Skimming lightly over every unprotected mind, she realises the pain must be so great that it is penetrating the veil between both planes. Her mind going through the portal she follows a thread to where people are being held hostage by terrorists at a concert.

She rushes back to her body as the pain starts to came again. Morgon gasps as she crashes into him, suddenly withdrawing she jerks upright. 'We have to go back.'

Waiting until Morgon's shifted she hugs her sister, smiling at her Mum she walks over to her, 'Kira, we'll talk when I get back.' Taking off she hurries to catch up with Morgon. _We have a problem._

_What is it?_

_The portal's over Xenon's castle._

_Fuck!_

At Xenon's castle they fly above the clouds, pinpointing the portal. _Morgon, shift and I'll carry you, I can dive through it, hopefully without him noticing._

_Okay._ He shifts and drops a good few hundred feet before Becca drops into a steep dive her wings almost closed she grabs his arms and going through the portal she opens her wings and angles upwards. Flying just below the clouds she drops sharply as she notices her house.

'Fayth, Becca's back.' Dilan shouts running outside his son in his arms, his smile drops as he notices Morgon, thunder on his face he marches forwards.

'You okay?' She says to Morgon, dropping him on the ground she lands herself. Luke in her hands she kisses his head before kissing her fiancée. 'What's wrong?'

'Who, is he?' He motions in Morgon's direction.

'You're jealous.'

'I am not.'

'Don't worry there's no need to be.' She nods slightly and watches understanding dawn on Dilan.

'He's a dragon-shifter.' She states. 'Look after him.' She motions to their son. 'Fayth, come on.' She picks her up and takes off.

'Where we going?' She gasps, the air being whipped away.

'Some terrorists have got hostages at a concert.'

Dropping through a skylight she winces as a few shards cut her wings, her sword drawn she blocks a few bullets, rushing forward she grimaces as she runs into an electrical force field. Thrown backwards she almost loses consciousness as she slides into the back wall. She pushes herself up and shakes her head, 'Ow!'

Looking at the skylight she jumps upwards, being shocked again she scowls, 'They were waiting.' She whispers to herself.

'Becca.' Fayth calls her over to an injured hostage.

'Check for others.' She says, healing the hostage. 'Are there other hostages?'

'Everyone else managed to escape.'

Realising that she only has to rescue thirteen people she relaxes some, looking around she notices April, 'What, are you doing here?'

'We'll I got a tip this was going to happen so I decided to come and watch Lucy perform.' She points to the hostage Becca healed, 'And then you came exactly as I hoped.'

'Great.' Throwing a ball of fire against the wall she scowls, her hair turning black with a reddish tinge. 'I've got a human stalker.'

Becca walks towards the door as she hears a sound.

'Well, hello.' One of the terrorists looks at Becca, one eyebrow raised he smiles.

She smiles and lunges at the terrorist, temporally forgetting about the shield she hit's the barrier. Falling to the ground she jumps up her fists clenched she settles for growling at the terrorist.

'Temper, temper.' He says and walks off.

Her gaze fixed on the barrier she creates a ball of fire. Yelping as she gets shocked, she glowers at her hand. Trying to create fire again she smiles as sparks jump between her fingers. 'Fayth, get everyone into the middle on the room!'

'What are you doing?'

'I've got a plan.' She throws a shield over the hostages. Carefully she places her hand on the electrical barrier, channelling the energy into her other hand she creates a tesla coil. Struggling to hold the coil in check she clamps her teeth together so she doesn't cry out as some sparks hit her body. Concentrating her power she throws the coil at the barrier, feeding the coil more and more energy she covers her head and hurriedly creates a weak shield as the barrier overloads.

Becca runs her hand through her hair shocked as it comes back covered in dust, 'Damn, it takes ages to do.'

'Becca!' Fayth cries, 'Are you okay?'

'Yer, just remind me not to do that again, it's far to messy.'

Too shocked to say anything, she helps Lucy up and then heads to Becca's side. 'What now?'

'Now, we'll make those bastards pay!' Drawing her sword, she heads off, leaving Fayth to bring up the rear.

Chasing them down the corridors she picks off a few stragglers. Sliding to a stop, Fayth catches up with her, both stepping in front of the hostages.

'Do you really want to take us both on?' She says, half sarcastic she spins at a noise behind her. Becca rushes the terrorist creeping up behind them and slaughters him, spinning around a shot rings out. Her heart missing a beat, she leaps to Fayth's side as she slumps to the ground, Becca stroking her hair.

'Come on, don't die. Please don't die.' Tears running down her cheeks she bends over Fayth, 'I can't bear losing anyone else.'

The eyes locking onto each other Fayth's hand strokes Becca's face, 'I'll always be with you.' Her hand drops.

'No, don't.' She pushes back Fayth's hair, no longer able to hold back the flood of tears.

'Becca.' Lucy lays her hand on her shoulder.

She looks at Lucy, denial in her eyes, 'Come on, stop playing.' She taps Fayth's cheek, 'It's not funny.' Tapping her harder she hits her on the chest.

'Becca.' Lucy.

'No,' She whispers.

'She's gone.' Empathy filling Lucy's voice.

'No!' She screams leaning over Fayth, 'No!'

'Oh, tough look.' The terrorist says.

Her eyes fixed in him she lets all her mental barriers fall. Her mind filling with power her eyes turning black, she lunges at the terrorist. Both of the falling to the ground Becca proceeds to pummel the terrorist until he is beaten and bruised all over his body. Calling in a silver knife, she slowly slits his throat.

'Oh, lord!' One of the hostages says, trying hard not to be sick.

Looking at the shocked faces of the hostages, she growls at Lucy who takes a step forward. 'Go.' She commands. Picking up Fayth she flies out the building.

Becca lands and immediately calls in a large amount of wood. She gently places Fayth on a cloth on the ground and proceeds to build a funeral pyre. Carefully she removes Fayth's clothes and heating up some water she washes her friends body.

She dresses Fayth in a white silk funeral dress and carefully lays her on the pyre, knowing you can't burn the body until the soul has passed completely, Becca lies next to her friend and falls to sleep.

Almost 24 hours later she wakes. Realising she has 5 minutes until the soul has crossed completely, the time when the pyre is to be lit, she creates a torch. Lighting it she walks to the pyre, slowly walking round she lights it in five places. She stands to the side, the flames flickering in her dull pale blue eyes. Becca watches as her friends body burns.

As the last flames flicker and die Becca sinks to her knees. Her soul barely connected to her body, she lives in her past.

'Go, go, go.' Her Father says, his gaze intensely interested in his daughters reaction. Scowling as she doesn't even blink he rushes down.

He waves his hand in front of her face, puzzled her slaps her on the cheek, still unsure he turns to one of the paramedics. 'Well?'

'Sir. I believe she's in a self-induced coma.'

'Why would she do that?'

'I can only guess but didn't you say, that friend of hers Serra was killed only two weeks ago?'

'Yes, and?'

'Though I'm not a physiologist, I'd say she's been through too much mental pain in too little time.'

Manhandled into a car she doesn't even react as her hands are cuffed.

Dragging Becca to a room her father sits her in a chair her hands on her knees. 'Becca, if this is what I did to you, I'm sorry.' He looks away, and breathes deep, his heart aching with guilt, 'You were an experiment, I never thought you were anything else, never thought you were still a child. My daughter and you don't even know my name.' He leans forward and whispers gently in her ear, 'My name is Lysandros.' His hand on her head he takes her on his lap, his hand furiously stroking her hair he rocks her back and forth.

Scared for his daughters safety in her current state he slips into her mind, concerned at her lax barrier he proceeds forwards, shocked as he's suddenly transported to a house.

_Puzzled Lysandros slowly walks around, stopping at a door he opens it, his jaw dropping as he sees a six year old Becca playing with Fayth. He closes the door and looks into another room, amazement crossing his face as he sees an image of Becca, Fayth and Serra hunting._

_Lysandros spins and runs up some stairs. 'Becca!' He stops and looks over the banister of a box in a concert hall, at all the other boxes, each containing a memory of Becca and someone else. 'Stop this!'_

'_Stop what?' She acts genuinely confused and turns to Dilan who starts dancing with her._

'_This isn't real!' He shouts._

'_I killed them. All of them.' She says, matter of fact._

_Slapping his daughter on the cheek he throws her into a chair. 'Yes, it is.' He hits her again. 'Dilan isn't dead, and neither is the cute red head.'_

'_Her name is Lauren.' She says. 'And she's dead!' She throws a knife into Lauren's chest and watches a manic smile on her face as she falls to the ground dead._

_Her Father watches, a look of horror on his face as Lauren's death replays again and again. 'I was right, this is stupid, you're over reacting. Your self-pity is sick!'_

'_I'd rather be here than with you.'_

'_I'm your Father and you will do as a say.'_

'_You are not my Father, Lys.' Becca walks out the box, but not before throwing Lysandros over the balcony._

'Sir, are you alright.'

A massive headache, he answers the guard, 'Yes, but I fear we have pushed her too far.'

'What do you mean?'

'She's completely insane!' He states, standing he looks at his daughter on the bed. 'Inform the buyers that we have her.' He glances at Becca again before sweeping out the door, slight guilt in his heart he hurriedly pushes it to the side.

'Welcome my friends, the product is ready for sale.'

'I have intelligence that she's in a coma.'

'That's true but we have our best psionic's working on her, though don't let this put you off, she is perfect for experiments and more manageable this way.' He watches as Becca is brought in. 'We will start the bidding at $10 million. Though you can also bid for her brother as well, a werewolf. He will be here soon.' As Lys finishes Lucius bursts in a pistol levelled at his Father's head.

'Where is she?' Lysandros' eyes flicker to the left. He follows his sight line and suppresses a gasp of horror, at his sister lying spread-eagled on a four-poster bed. 'Becca!' He cries, running to her side he taps her lightly on the cheek, 'Becca, come on sweetie, wake up. You never even told me if you liked my present.' His heart soars as she wakes.

'I love you.' She mutters weakly, before falling asleep.

Kissing his sister on the head he spins as he hears guns cocking behind him, moving to cover Becca's body from the guns pointed there way he growls as he's shot with a silver nitrate tranquiliser. Pain in his eyes Lucius braces himself on the bed, his hands protective around his little sister. Falling unconscious he sinks onto the bed, pulling Becca close he curls up around her, protecting her lithe body with his own muscular one.

His eyebrows raised at his children's attitudes he turns back to his buyers. 'You can now bid for them both, together or separately.'

'10.'

'15.'

'25.'

'That's your final bid,' Lys looks at the other screens, 'No one else. No. We'll then, if you'd send the $51 million to my private bank account, you have the number. I'll ship them to you once I get the money.' He bids the bidders farewell and watching as the screens are turned off he turns to his associate. 'Prepare them for shipping.'

Waking, Becca winces slightly as she bangs her head off the roof of the crate she's in, inspecting the side she smashes her hand through the wood, hurriedly she pulls her hand back, her palm burnt she leans close to the hole she's made. Becca inspects the bars she scowls, confused at how the silver-laced bars can burn her. Realization, dawning on her, 'He did it again.' She sighs.

Shifting, she bits back a scream as the presence of silver impairs her transformation. Her muzzle almost toughing the floor she frowns as she realises Lysandros used wolf DNA, not her brothers as she'd expected. Shifting back as the vehicle stops, she growls at the attendants, her vampiric fangs extend to their full extent she snaps at someone's hand. Her breath caught in her throat she shrinks back as a guard zaps her with a silver cattle prod. Viciously rubbing the burn she tries to shack of the hands holding her as she is transferred into a private plane.

'Stop struggling, I don't want to hurt you.' Her captor says, watching as Becca is seated in a chair.

A pearly, sarcastic laugh escaping Becca smiles, to pissed off to be scared she addresses the unknown British bastard, 'You might not want to hurt me, but I want to hurt you.' She snarls at the flight attendant.

'Please, don't do that, they're only doing there jobs.'

'Yer.' She says looking around for Lucius. 'Where's my brother?'

'Ah,' The English man says, 'He was less co-operative, so is coming by another means of transport.'

Angry by this explanation Becca stands up, taking a step forward she struggles against the hands pushing her back into, and holding her in the chair. Trying to bite an unlucky guard she feels a peculiar sensation wash over her as some sort of liquid is injected into her veins. She starts to lift her hand up to her face but frowns as her arm remains stationary. Fear rapidly spreading through her she looks back at her captor, her eyes betraying her feelings before she can hide them. 'What have you done to me?' She mutters, her voice low.

'Your body has been paralysed, temporarily of course.'

'Of course.' Becca repeats, not believing a word. Withdrawing she remains silent for the rest of the journey, deep in thought, she ignores anything her captor says.

'You weren't listening were you?' He says.

Rolling her eyes Becca scowls as she is carried off a plane. Her eyes blazing she is carried into a waiting limousine.

Feeling finally returning to her body she resists the urge to strangle the two men sitting in front of her.

'Where's the Lycan?' The older of the two addresses the man from the plane, evidently in charge he scowls.

'He was being problematic and so is coming with the two hydri.'

'Ah,' The older man evidently pleased, ignores Becca hiss of displeasure, 'That should teach him some manners.'

Becca's eyes widen as she looks out the window. Her heart in her throat she looks at her captors, panicking she returns her gaze to the truck careening towards the limo.

Furiously pumping the door handle she slams her body against the door. Fear chasing away all reasoning Becca struggles against the hands trying to pin her against the seat.

'Calm her down.' The older man commands frustration showing in his eyes. He scowls as her watches Becca throw petrified glances towards the window, fear in her eyes. Looking out the window he sees the truck. His jaw dropping he covers his head as the truck collides with the limo.

Thrown backwards Becca struggles as massive amounts of debris falls on her, trapping her. Her breathe ragged she strains to push the scrap metal off her body. Terrified her heart speeds up, she starts the struggle her breathe coming so fast she feels light headed. Hearing a sound to the left she panics, fighting to move the metal even harder, she loosens a large mass of metal onto her. Becca winces and cries out as she is his on the head and chest. One heavy piece striking her on the temple she is instantly knocked unconscious.

'Becca!' Lucius calls motioning Morgon and Dilan to his side they manage to clear the metal off her body. Picking up his sister, they move to the side as Morgon shifts into his alternate form. Climbing inboard they hold tight he takes off.

Jumping down Lucius hurriedly lays Becca on the ground, putting pressure on the cut on her neck, he struggles to stem the flow of blood as Becca continues to pale. Unsure what to do Lucius calls to Dilan, 'Dilan, I'm loosing her.' He shouts, almost screaming, he puts more pressure on her neck as Dilan arrives at their side.

Scared for the life of his fiancée, he takes a tiny bottle of liquid, he carefully takes out the stopper and taps out 3 drops onto her wound. The skin instantly mending itself he feels for her pulse, or in this case her lack of pulse, he checks her breathing. 'Becca. Come on, what about our son you can't leave us.' He pleads tears falling down his cheeks he cries over her dead body.

Finally standing, Lucius puts his hands on Dilan's shoulder, 'We should tell Morgon.' He leaves Dilan and comes back with Morgon.

'Becca.' Morgon runs to Becca side with Lucius close behind. 'No! We should bury her.'

Breathe rushing into Becca's lungs she jerks awake. 'Bury who?' She says looking at her families astonished faces. 'What?' She cringes, slightly embarrassed and evidently confused as they hug her.

'You're alive!'

'Yer, why shouldn't I be?' She turns her head to the side and looks at her brother, ultimately puzzled.

'You died.'

'I… Did you just say I died.' She gapes at her brother not believing a word. 'You're kidding, right?'

Shaking their heads at Becca, completely serious, Morgon answers, 'We're not.'

Her jaw drops. She shakes her head and starts to smile, 'So, I can't die.'

'Possibly.' Dilan says.

'Ah.' She smiles and stands up.

'Don't you dare try it out.' Lucius warns, watching as her smile drops.

'You take all the fun out of things.' She moans heading towards the house she picks Luke out of his cot. 'Hey, darling. I've missed you.' She picks up her son and carries him back to her friends. 'Don't look so sad. I'm not dead anymore.' She sits down next to her friends.

'Becca, we need to discuss the wedding.' He watches as her face lights up. 'I was thinking, maybe we should get Fayth to perform the ceremony.' He looks at Becca as tears start falling down her cheeks. Luke clutched to her chest she kisses his head as she looks at her fiancée. 'She won't be able to do it. She's dead.' She collapses against Dilan, her body shaking with sobs. 'And I killed her.'

Dilan takes her in his arms as Lucius takes his nephew. 'I want you to listen to me. You didn't kill Fayth.' He continues to hold her as she cries.

Finally, after many hours, Becca pulls herself together. 'Dilan, I need… I'm going… Dilan and I are going to see Kihala, come if you wish.' Taking her son she closes her eyes and concentrates on Kihala and Csmirea. Waiting as her fiancée grabs her arm she turns to face the house.

An unusual feeling sweeps through them a moment of immense pain replaced by nothingness, then shaking her head as tingles run up and down her body she looks at her fiancée. 'Wow! That was strange.' They spin as they hear a sound behind them, drawing her sword Becca steps in front of Dilan.

'Now is there really need for that.' Kihala walks into the clearing, completely unarmed. Her raised eyebrows dropping to a scowl as Dilan takes Becca's sword she backs away from her sister and her fiancée.

'Dilan stop.' Becca shouts, 'What the hell do you think you're doing.' She takes back her sword and sheathing it she walks towards her sister, an apologetic smile on her face. 'He's really sorry.'

Glancing from her sister to her sisters friend to her niece, a smile blossoms on her face. 'He's only being protective.' She laughs gently and takes Luke. 'What's his name?'

'Luke.' She smiles at her fiancée.

'He's cute.' She laughs at Becca's confused expression. 'Mum wants to talk to you.' She heads back to town with her sister by her side and Dilan trailing along behind them. 'How did you get here?'

'I don't really know. I was trying to create a portal and then, well then, we were here.' She looks at her sister, a small smile on her face.

'You can't be.' She shakes her head but stops when she sees Becca looking at her sideways. 'We have a prophecy. It is said that when our enemy is challenged by love, the Guardian is chosen who shall have the power of time and space.'

'Wow. Talk about being subtle. What does power of time and space means?'

'You said you weren't here and now you are and it didn't take any time, that's what it mean.'

'We'll that's just great.' She looks at her son before sprinting ahead, her sister hurrying to catch up she feel slightly sorry for her fiancée who though a vampire, doesn't have the speed of an elf.

'Becca, you've accomplished what none of us would dare to try. Not even the Bastard, Xenon. You can Jlentoveo.'

'What?' She says, puzzled.

'Location jump.' She smiles before fear glistens in the depth of her soul, her eyes showing only the tip of it.

'Kihala?'

'In your language; Teleport.' Her eyes glisten as she looks off into the distance, thinking about her question, 'It's a rough translation.'

Her voice cracking with concern she lays her hand on her sisters shoulder.

'Be careful, won't you.' Kihala pleads, 'Don't lose yourself.'

Becca scowls, even more confused than before.

'It's a very imprecise art. You could easily travel further through time and space than you want.'

'Don't worry. I'll be careful.' She hugs her sister and then looks up at her Mother who has come to greet them. Her eyes cold, she tries to smile at Kira.

'Mother.' She analogues, cold indifference in her voice.

'Do you have to be like that?' Kira asks, exasperated.

'Yes.' She answers, mildly annoyed. 'Ki, I was wondering if you could look after them for a while.' She waves her hand towards Dilan and her son.

'Becca…' He starts but quietens down when Becca holds up her hand.

'Okay.' She looks at Dilan.

Becca hugs her sister before spinning around and hugging her fiancée. 'Be good, don't bite anyone and look after Luke.' She kisses him before kissing her son on the forehead.

Frowning she concentrates on creating a portal. Watching as the misty blue portal opens, she glances over her shoulder a regretful smile on her face. Stepping through the portal she looks around confused. 'Where am I?' She asks herself.

**Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy**

Flying in arrow formation she splits as soon as the Peace Enforcers launch, regardless that they're out numbered about 3 to 1 and that's just their MD's. 'Trian, the moment she can Skate, we leave. And tell her to hurry.'

Smiling as she plays cat and mouse with six fighters she smiles mildly each time she blows one up. Jolting forward as she gets hit in the wing Iyana concentrates on not crashing or blowing up.

'I'm set.'

Happy that Celeste still has time to talk to her she shouts into comm's, 'I'm coming in hot.'

Wincing as a pulse skims her nose making the controls burn her hands she heads to Celeste's closest bay. 'Open the franing doors.' She shouts at Trian, pleasantries lost in the will to survive.

'I can't, she's panicking.'

'Celeste,' She screams not bothering to go through Trian, ignoring the waves of fear flooding through her body, 'Open the doors, now.'

The anger, smothered fear and apprehension flowing off Iyana, Celeste reluctantly opens the lower bay doors. Vibrating slightly, she starts up her Time-Skate engines, _Hurry! I need to go soon._ She says, boosting the power to the stabilisers to minimize the effects of the rapidly vibrating Time-Skate engine.

Iyana's Dart flies into the bay just as Celeste Time-Skates. Crashing into the back wall, she scrambles out as the artificial gravity re-engages. 'Fran, that's gonna take solars to fix!' She rushes to where Trian is fixing a small hull breach. Helping him she scowls, 'What the hell were you doing?'

'Saving you.'

'You could have been hurt, killed, or worse, captured!'

'I had to save you.'

'No, you didn't. I don't matter.'

'You do to me.' Knowing this may well be the best time to tell her, Trian continues, 'I love you. I can't live without you.'

Stopping at those words Iyana stands up her back towards him. Her mind, blank she doesn't hear anything else he says. Feeling a tear creep down her cheek, she whips it away, walking off she breaks into a run as soon as she's out the door.

Scowling, Trian hurriedly wipes away the tears, hurrying up to command, he ignores Celeste, _Shut up! It's nothing to do with you._

_It's to do with me. I live to serve, it's who I am and if either of you leave, I don't for fill that._

Rather put off guard by Celestes words he sighs, 'Where's the closest trading planet.'

_It's 50 retrems away._

'50 retrems! That's gonna take 20 Gauge's.' Turning around he closes his eyes as Iyana walks in.

'What's going to take 20 Gauges?'

_You need supplies, Trian said to stop off at the closest Traders post. _Celeste says realising Trian won't say anything, at lest not with Iyana in the room.

Uncertain about the sensibilities of such a plan she goes to the holo-pad, 'Display planet.' Scowling as it comes up, she looks at the name, 'Fran!' Recognising the planet from her PE days and Trader days she spins and storms towards Trian. 'You!' Seeing him shrink back infuriates her anger but softens her resolve, 'We can't go there.' When Trian scowls his eyes full of wonder, she realises that he doesn't know what she means, 'I've had a few 'minor' falling's out every time I've visited there.'

'Exactly how minor is minor.'

'Oh, they just want to kill me.' She says, far more bravado showing in her voice than she feels.

Trying not to laugh at Trian's shocked expression she grabs her Laser Pistol, strapping it to her thigh, she walks out towards the loading bay. Scowling as she sees the Droids scraping MD wreckage off the wall she jumps into the drivers seat of the Transporter Pod. She grabs Trian's weapon out his hand as he sits down. 'Celeste, you can open the doors now. We'll be no more than 5 guages.' Switching off the intercom she hurriedly flies out, the manoeuvre throwing Trian into the seat. 'Buckle up.'

Flying low over the camp Iyana pulls up sharply as they land. Grabbing a clock she pulls the hood up over her head. Grabbing a pair of sun goggles, she puts them on as she throws a Laser Rifle to Trian who just manages to grab it. Wincing as it almost crashes to the ground she scowls, ' For fran's sake, don't drop it!' Walking out the Pod she pulls Trian after her. Scowling at the few soldiers, there weapons pointed at the ship, she ducks her head, hoping no one has recognised her.

'Who are you and what is your business here?

'We just came to get supplies.'

'Women don't speak.' There Captain commands, hitting Iyana across the face. About to hit her again he stops as Trian grabs his hand.

'No one touches my women!' He says throwing the Captain to the ground. Spinning around he grabs her arm, 'And you, shut up wrench and get the list.'

Iyana stalks away, muttering under her breath she grabs the shopping list from the cabinet.

'Wrench, come.'

'You have got to be kidding.' She scoffs, 'Do it yourself.' She spits, not willing to be treated like a slave she roughly pushes past the man.

Grabbing her arm her spins her around, 'Behave.' He hits her across the face.

She growls and lashes out at him, not expecting the other towns people to attack her. Wincing as she gets hit across the back she spins, her sword in hand she leaps forward. She blocks the men's attacks and hits them, not wanting to hurt them. Her forehead creasing as she gets cut on the leg she lunges, about to stab the man.

His eyes fill with fear she stops. Memories of Fayth and Serra flashing

across her mind she lets her sword clatter to the ground. Becca sinks to her knees, all the recent pain and regret free she doesn't even try to defend herself as the men fall on her.

Heaved upright, her eyes dull, she doesn't fight as her battered and bruised body is dragged past Iyana and dumped in front of the Captain.

Kicking her the Captain's surprised as he glimpses her wings.

'What will you do with her.' Trian asks.

'We'll sell her. She should fetch a good price even without the wings.'

Trying not to let his shock show he turns just as Iyana runs up to him.

'Trian, we have to stop this.' She whispers.

Taking her arm, they go off to the side and start speaking in hushed tones. 'I know, but we can't kill them.'

'Don't you think I know that.' Thoughts running through her head she gasps as she realises the only possibility. 'We have to buy her.'

'What! We don't have enough money.'

'We could create a distraction and then escape.'

'You're mad.' Trian states.

'It's the only way.'

'Fine.' He huffs, not overly pleased.

'Hello boys.' Iyana throws back her hood, 'Miss me.' She tries not to shiver as the men draw there weapons she flinches as Trian is hit.

'You brought that traitor here.'

'The nutlas never told me.' He spits hitting Iyana, his eyes trying to tell her how sorry he is.

Iyana is dumped beside Becca in the sale pens. Standing she brushes the dirt off her clothes and walks to Becca's side. She lays her hand on her neck, feeling a slight pulse she heaves Becca upright. 'Trian, we're ready.' She says into her comms.

'Deploying the brackets,' He says hitting a small button in the cabin, 'Now.'

She covers Becca's head, as the brackets come shooting through the roof. 'Is the diversion ready?' She asks, attaching the four brackets to the corner posts.

'Yep.' He replies, flicking a switch. He watches as a storage shed the opposite side of the town explodes. Pulling up he uses the brackets to rip the roof off the sale pens. He then lowers the back ramp and drops to six feet from the ground. Setting the Pod to hover, he runs to the ramp, 'I can't lower it anymore.' He reaches down, and loops his hands around Becca's chest. Pulling her on board he reaches back down and taking Iyana's hand hauls up his girlfriend. 'That won't distract them for long so we have to hurry.' He says, hitting the close button, he runs to the cabin. Programming in a course to Celeste's lower bay he goes to her side.

'Will she be okay?' He glances at Becca.

'She's been badly beaten and has many old injuries but she should be okay.' Iyana lays a rough blanket over her trying to keep her warm. 'I need to do a more thorough examination once we get back but I'm hopeful.'

_The bottom bay doors are open, I will send some droids to help you._ Celeste says. _We do have a problem though, I have two Federation ships on my long range sensors._

She watches as Iyana and Trian arrive through her surveillance cameras.

Lying quietly Becca, tries not to let the people see her shiver, unsure if they are her friend or foe she's about to try and escape. Hurriedly pulling the blanket back on her she half closes her eyes as a 3 foot robot comes into the shuttle. It beeps quietly to the two possible hostiles in the Pods cabin. The people obviously understand it, they head back to where Becca is.

Seeing the girl shiver slightly Iyana taps Trian's arm, she nods towards the girl and walks over. Gently she lays her hand on Becca neck, feeling for a pulse she leans forwards and starts to lift up an eyelid. Wincing as Becca grabs her hand in a vice like grip she tries to back away, fear overcoming her she struggles, crying frantically for Trian's help. Her breathe catching as Becca leaps up behind her, a knife in her hand, she feels the cold metal against her throat.

Finally realising Iyana's in trouble, he tries to react, too slow a tremor runs through his body. 'What do you want?' He manages to hold himself back as Becca's grip on the knife tightens, a small bead of blood dribbles down her neck.

'Where am I?' She growls, looking around she take's in every single detail, her breath slightly smoother her head jerks to the side as the bay doors open emitting another craft. Watching as Trian spins his hand on his gun she senses that something is wrong. Becca lets go of Iyana, her hands brushing her cheek she gives her a shot of magic to heal the small cut on her neck.

An apologetic smile on her lips, she buckles her sword to her back, a quiver of arrows on her hip she strings her bow. Slotting in an arrow she holds it ready. Releasing it at the first black leather clad alien steps out the craft, she's about to fire off another arrow.

The second alien hurriedly draws a gun, pointing it at Becca her pulls the trigger. The bullet tearing through flesh and muscle, she involuntarily lets go of her bow as she staggers backwards. Her breath short she tries not to quiver a she realises the bullet has hit her right lung. Her eyes betraying her pain she starts to draw her sword, as another alien fires a shot. The second bullet hitting her in the side of the neck she reaches her hand up as she sinks to the ground, her fingers trying to staunch the flow of blood, she looks up, the fire in her eyes dull as Iyana and Trian kneel beside her.

Iyana's hands on her chest she looks to the side as the lead alien approaches.

'Move!' The slaver commands, mildly annoyed that Iyana and Trian aren't doing what he wants, he kicks the boy. 'I said move! Slaves!' He spits the last word, disgusted.

As Trian stands his girlfriend rest her hand on his arm, 'We won't leave her.' His voice steely, his eyes challenging the slaver to say otherwise he turns and kneels next to Iyana.

'You will come.' He grabs Trian's shoulder.

'No!'

'You'll get more credits for the three of us.' Trying not to let fear into her voice she looks up before hurriedly glancing back down, scared.

The slaver realises the truth in her words and taking a glance at the severely injured, semi-conscious girl he walks away, his prisoners secured a tow sight is attached to the Alivyan.

Thrown into the brig they scramble up and catch Becca, carefully lowering her to the ground, Iyana checks her pulse. Fear spreading through her at the girls fluttering and weak pulse she checks Becca's wounds. Running her hand gently over her neck, she's puzzled, looking closer at her blood covered skin she feels where the wound should be. Iyana removes Becca's blood covered top and moves her hand over her flawless chest, stopping at her partially healed chest wound she glances at Trian as the girl heals before her eyes. She retakes her pulse and scowls, panic rising she tries her neck, not able to find a pulse she passes her hand in front of Becca's lips she checks her breath, not feeling anything she fears the worst. Lying her head on her chest she feels for a heart beat and looks for any sign of breathe. A tear flowing down her face she watches as it falls onto Becca's skin before turning to Trian. 'She's dead.' She falls against him as the slavers carry the girls body out the brig.

'Sir, the girl's dead.' A slaver says completely emotionless, not caring for the fate of a slave.

'Huh?' He looks up atone of his thugs 'Oh, well, we'll just have to sell her bit by bit. Prep her.' He stands and pulls on surgical gloves as Becca's body is striped and washed. He turns and grabbing a knife as his men unfurl her wings. About to remove one, he runs the blade along the joint, blood swelling he starts the procedure.

Pain blossoming in her right wing she gasps as air rushes into her lungs. She jumps of the table, her wings snapping closed she ignores the blood running down her back, the pain spreading through her body. Air on her skin she looks down, mildly shocked she pulls on along coat, covering her body she looks at the slavers as they regain their senses.

Becca backs away as they advance, scared and wary she looks franticly around searching for some sort of weapon.

'Stop!' He shouts, equally surprised as his men, he recognises the potential of having the girl alive. Walking over he moves around her, his fingers trailing over her skin he feels her quiver beneath his touch. 'Take her to the brig.' He commands, heading to the communications console as she is herded to the brig.

Their breath catching in their throats as Becca is thrown into the brig, they take an involuntary step back.

She picks herself up, spins and snarls at the slavers as they lock the door. Feeling someone else in the room she turns towards the source, her eyes softening as she recognises Trian and Iyana. The coat belted at her waist she walks towards them, sorrow flickering in her eyes as they back away she stops. 'Sorry about…' She runs her fingers across the side of her throat.

Completely worn out she slumps down in the corner as far away as the others as possible, not wanting to distress them. Curling up she shifts into her lupine form and whimpers as her neck twinges. Her tail wagging feebly, she curls up even tighter, her blue eyes on Iyana and Trian, watching, caring.

Uncomfortable under the creatures gaze, Iyana snuggles closer to Trian, 'What is it?' She whispers curiosity and fear flowing through her body as the creatures ears prick. Eventually falling to sleep she shivers, Trian's breathing slow and rhythmic as he sleeps he offers her no warmth.

Still in the corner Becca stands and starts pacing, her paws cold she sees Iyana shiver. Wanting to help she pads silently over to her and lies next to her. Her tail swishing back and forth as Iyana ceases to shiver, she moves closer to her. Trying to stay awake, yet half asleep she is instantly awake as Trian moves, her fangs bared she starts to stand.

'Shh, you should be asleep.' He lays a hand on the creatures (Becca's) head. 'I'll take the watch.' He waits until she is lying back down before sitting in the corner, he relaxes as the creature falls asleep.

Iyana wakes suddenly, her hand landing on warm fur she jumps up and looks around for Trian. Seeing him asleep in the corner she hurries over as the creature stirs and stretches. She shakes him awake, 'You left it with me.'

'Don't worry, she won't hurt us.' He smiles at Becca as she shifts back to human form.

Standing she smiles at Trian, pain shadowing her features at Iyana's distrustful glance she goes to stand in front of them as the door slams open.

'Get moving, slaves!' He shouts, ignoring Becca's growls he grabs her arm, hustling her down to the lower bay he throws her to the ground as another slaver moves forward.

Looking at the other slaver, her eyes widen as she notices the claw shaped fiery red brand in his hand. Struggling beneath the weight of the first slaver she whimpers as the brand is burnt into her shoulder. Scrambling away after he releases her she retreats to the opposite side of the bay, deep distrust and fear in her eyes she tenderly fingers the band. Trying to heal it she grits her teeth as her skin burns, instead removing a sliver of silver from her brand she drops it instantly, the metal poison to her lupine DNA, she comprehends that due to the brand being silver the burn may never heal.

She wants to help Iyana and Trian as they each in turn, are branded but too scared she takes a step forward and then shrinks back as a slaver advances towards her. Flipping upwards, she clings to the roof of the bay and looks down at their shocked faces.

'Come down!' One of the slavers shouts, throwing something up at her he watches astonished as she scuttles away. He takes out his Laser Pistol and starts firing at the roof.

'What the fran is going on down here?' The head slaver walks in, a scowl on his face.

All of them feeling rather stupid they push one of the newer recruits forward, 'Sir, she, er…' He wrings his hands, 'She won't come down.' He looks up at the bay roof.

Following his underlings gaze he looks upwards, his eyes widening in shock as he takes in Becca, clinging to the roof, defying artificial gravity. 'Alright.' He doesn't even try to get her down before he walks over to Iyana, grabbing her arm he places a knife to her throat. 'Get down here, now.' He looks at Becca as her eyes flick from his face to the girls, he can see the battle going on inside her.

Her heart in her throat she casts her gaze around the room before stopping on Trian, seeing him fight the two slavers pinning him to the ground she reluctantly drops to the ground.

'Come here.' He commands, still not letting go of Iyana. 'And sit at my feet.'

Forcing her legs to move Becca's breathe speeds up as she gets closer and closer to the terror of the ship. Almost gasping for air she sits down at his feet, her entire body quaking with fear and apprehension, she keeps her gaze straight ahead.

'Good.' He lets go of Iyana who falls to the ground, her lungs sucking in air at an astonishing rate.

Her arms rapidly closing round Iyana's body she draws her close her wings out, wrapping around her she mutters an elven lullaby under her breath, trying her utmost to calm her. Her eyes locking onto the slavers the blasts open his inner barriers. _Don't you ever do that again!_ She growls, retreating safely behind her own barriers as quick as she entered she kisses Iyana's head before helping her up and over to Trian.

'Iyana!' He runs forward, released from the slavers grip, he throws his arms around his girlfriend. 'Will she be okay?'

'She's just shocked but I put her in a trance like state to get some sleep.' She stands, a sentinel over them, as he takes Iyana onto his knee his hand smoothing her hair. Her jaw set she can't help but look around as a group of people board the docked ship.

'Welcome, these,' He gestures to Becca, Iyana and Trian. 'Are our most recent products. This one,' He grabs Becca by the hair. 'Is an amazing fighting.' He shoves her forward.

Feeling his hand release her hair she spins and growls at him. Coming to a stand still she scowls at the cage around her, walking forwards her hands in fists beside her she bares her fangs.

'If you'd each elect a champion to fight her, they can fight separately or as a group.' He waits for them each to select their champions before opening the door smiling as they walk inside he gives each of them a sword before throwing Becca hers.

Grabbing her sword she slips it out it's sheath, looking critically at the blade she smiles, glad that it's not damaged. She turns to face her enemy, ready she flips over the first guy and grabs two others heads, slamming them together a satisfied grin appears on her face, as they crumple to the ground. She spins, a smile on her face she jumps upwards kicking two others in the head, she blocks the last persons lunge and is about to dispatch him when she stops.

Images flashing through her mind she drops her sword hand, her heart collapsing she sinks to the ground tears flowing down her cheeks she leans on her sword taking the beating the remaining champion is giving her.

The slaver, puzzled at Becca's sudden change in attitude calls the remaining champion off her, he allows Iyana and Trian to rush to her side.

'Come on girl, you gonna be okay.' Iyana strokes her hair.

'My name's Becca.' She whispers, coughing up blood she turns her head and spits the globule onto the ground. Trying to stand she runs her hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears, she allows Trian and Iyana to help her stand. Leaning heavily on Trian, her eyes watering in pain and sadness she uses telekinesis to get her sword into her hand. Pushing away from him she walks forwards, a slight limp in her step she positions herself in front of Trian and Iyana she sweeps up the tip of her sword until it's beneath a buyers neck. 'Get Celeste and go.'

'But…' Iyana.

'No,' She tilts her head slightly into their direction her eyes still on the slavers and buyers, 'I'll be fine.' She watches as they hurry out the room, before slamming a white shield around her body. She turns and runs out the room after them slamming an ebony shield across the doors, trapping everyone in the room. Running onto Celeste she blasts off the tow sight before running up to the Bridge. 'Good to go?'

Iyana spins to Becca, her eyes running over her body she looks puzzled. 'You've healed?'

'I'm fine.' She relaxes the flow of power supporting her damaged body.

She gasps as she sees Becca's body without the veil of power concealing her wounds. 'Oh.' She starts to put her arm round her but stops when she sees her face.

'Don't worry.' She limps over to the window her entire body relaxing as she looks out across space. 'It's beautiful.' She whispers.

'Hold on. We're about to Skate.' He says to Becca who looks at him more confused than ever.

Falling backwards as they go through the Time Skate window she picks herself up off the floor and looks out as the blue of the tunnel illuminates the room. Slowly but willingly getting draw into the depths of space she sighs mildly resentful as the barriers close.

'People have been known to go mad looking at it.' He stands beside her with his girlfriend the other side.

Flung forwards as they exit sub-space, her hand shoots to her head, bringing it away she looks at the small amount of blood on her hand, tenderly felling the wound she scowls, 'You could 'a warned me.'

'Where are we?' She looks at the map, recognising none of the constellations she looks at Iyana for explanation. Scared that Dilan will be worried she taps Trian's shoulder. 'I need to talk to someone.' She leaves the room, with the others left spluttering at her confusing words.

Turning inwards she sinks deeper and deeper, darker and darker down the levels she pauses at the Black before ascending to Ebony, unsure how much power's needed to transport her thoughts over such a large distance.

Slowly and carefully releasing her astral self from her body, not wanting to mess it up, she smiles remembering how, the first time she did it she walked around for two weeks afterwards with two shadows. Slowly, cutting the tendrils that bind her to her body, she walks away, glad that the her astral soul differs from the human's cliché. Using the solar winds to travel she hops across the galaxy in record time. Arriving in Aratinia she struggles to slow before colliding with Morgon, winded, she picks her self up and turns to apologise. 'What?' She spins all around, with no sight of her friend anywhere she looks down and almost faints in shock as she sees Morgon's body. Finally, after many minutes she manages to push herself up into a sitting position she raises her hand, her mouth dropping as Morgon's arm moves she tries not to faint, yet fails miserably.

Waking up to an almost completely naked elf she jumps up.

'You are late for training.' He reprimands, the anger making his pearly voice amusing. He grabs Becca/Morgon's hand a helping her/him up her turns to walk off. Cautiously following, her eyes widen as she watches him remove the thin strip of cloth. She spins and covers her eyes, 'Uh,' She pauses at Morgon's rough voice, 'I'm not feeling well.' She hurries off the training ground, her head down she almost runs into a tree, just out of sight of the training ring she drops to the ground, laughing so hard she ends up gasping for breath. Finally levering herself into a sitting position she looks up to see her sister standing over her wearing only a bikini. 'Your…' She gasps.

'Morgon, are you okay.' She holds out her hand.

'Morgon.' She laughs, her body shaking.

Puzzled and scared, she picks Morgon up and hurries back to the palace. Putting him in one of the side rooms she runs off to find Dilan.

'I don't know what's wrong with him.' They enter the room.

Looking up Becca/Morgon leaps of the bed and runs towards Dilan, throwing her arms around his neck she kisses him, 'I've missed you.' She take her son and kisses him on the head. Her smile drops as Dilan snatches their son back.

'What are you doing?' He places Dilan in a cradle.

'Dilan, Kihala, it's me.' She pleads, looking rather upset, 'Becca.' Her spirits plummeting at their expressions she tries to think of away to prove it to them. 'Luke,' She gestures to their sleeping child, 'He didn't raise his shield when I held him.'

He glances at his son, the truth showing in his eyes he's about to agree but stops, 'He's never raised his shield near you before.' He scowls and bares his fangs at him.

'You've got to listen.' She turns to Kihala. 'You were a slave, they hurt you so much, I healed you, I went through your barriers and you told me, Isd yada da nate delya.' She says, with Kihala whispering the same words at the same time. She turns to look at Dilan. 'I've known you since I was four, you challenged Serra, when you though she was going to let Mkay kill me.' She appeals to them tears in her eyes.

'Becca!' They both run forward and embrace her/him. 'How did you get here?' He holds his fiancée at arms length, his eyes locked onto her ice blue ones.

'I just,' She realises she don't know why she can leave her body but doesn't want them to worry. 'Can.' She finishes, and turns her back on him. 'I came to tell you I'm okay and that I won't be back for a while. I properly should go however.' Not waiting for an answer she extracts herself from Morgon's body and mind, intense pain flowing through her mind she struggles to catch the solar winds.

Back at her body she moves into it the pain increasing, but no longer only in her mind she wakes and tries to sit upright, a cry tearing itself from her lips she wraps her hand around the metal rod perturbing from her leg. Her body in agony she resists the urge to scream as her hand wobbles making the rod wobble, her jaw aching from the pressure of keeping it clamped shut allowing very little sound to escape, she tightens her grip, a small whimper escaping she pulls out the rod her scream echoing around Celeste, she clamps her hand over her wound, 'Fuck.' She mutters through clenched teeth as she tries to staunch the flow of blood, she staggers onto the bridge and braces herself against the wall, 'What's happening?'

Iyana turns towards Becca a smile on her face, her eyes glimpsing the pool of blood beneath her friend she runs towards her as another explosion rocks the ship.

'No.' She tells her, knowing despite the pain and blood loss, that they're under attack. She uses Iyana to support her weight as she limps over to the control consol and Trian. 'Who is it?'

'Feds and the Sentinels.'

'Sentinels?'

'A bio-robotic race, they used to be the army for the Feds but after a slaughter split and now are determined to take revenge on anyone that doesn't work for them.'

Still confused as she can sense humans onboard the Sentinel ship's she looks back at Iyana, 'There's not just Sentinels on board that ship, but,' She scowls, completely confused, 'They're different, tainted some how?'

'It's the Bio's, how'd you?' She changes her mind knowing no matter how different Becca is that she must never let her fall into the hands of the Sentinels or worse, the Feds. 'Never mind. They're slaves implanted with updates, the Sentinel's spies.'

'Oh.' She mutters before collapsing.

'Becca!' She drops to her side and pressing her hand on her wound, she looks Trian, 'We have to get her to a Casket.' They rush to the port, Becca supported between them, their pistols up as they beam over to the Sentinel ship.

She immediately crouches, her eyes searching, she stands satisfied that they're not in danger, for the time being she give Trian a smile of encouragement knowing even if he won't show it that he's been shaken by the past events, far more than he lets on. Iyana knows that everything that's happened has been far harder on him than anyone else, knowing that he's not a soldier and that it would be impossible for him not to fell empathy for anyone, even the Sentinels, she gives his hand a quick squeeze before helping him carry Becca in search of a Resurrection Casket.

'Fran.' He whispers. Spinning back he looks carefully at Iyana before diving from cover, both their Laser Pistols in his hands he fires at the Sentinel's, glad that the soldiers aren't resistant to the pulses he winces as they crash to the ground, their metal exo-skeletons creating a clash that echoes along the corridors and conduits of the Ni'kac. He rolls his eyes and swings Becca up into his arms as Iyana takes point. Together they dart through the Ni'kac, taking out any Sentinels, hoping that they can get to the Casket and out, before the soldiers are re-activated.

His hand waves over a door sensor, the door opens as he dives through, he shoots them, their metallic bodies clatter to the ground as he activates the vertical casket, they place Becca in it, he shivers as the Rudlaksi covers her body. Turning away he can barely hide is disgust as Iyana watches the healing process with immense fascination.

'What's wrong?' She tips her head to the side.

'I'm sorry, but it really creeps me out.' He shudders.

'Why?'

He swallows and bites his lip before looking away and turning his back on his Girlfriend. 'When you've seen your best friend, tortured, killed and dissected before your eyes, then forced to watch as they are brought back, you don't want to see it ever again even if they're only injured.' He bites back tears as the memory resurfaces.

A clunk sound carrying through the chamber he turns and catches Becca as she collapses out the Casket and lowers her to the ground. 'Becca.' He gently taps her face. 'Come on sweetie, wake up.' He cradles her head as Iyana stands guard.

A groan escaping her lips she sees a blurred face above her. Immensely jumpy, she uses telekinesis to send him flying across the room and uses the wall to pull herself into a vertical position. Her head spinning, she partially collapses her back against the wall, her hand on her head, her jaw drops as she remembers Trian and Iyana.

'Oh lord!' She exclaims the realism of her actions coming back to her she hurries to Trian's side. 'Are you okay?'

Waking he screws his eyes closed against the light, 'You hit me.' He exclaims, annoyance and surprise emitting from his voice.

'Yer, I'm really sorry.' She holds out her hand and pulls him to his feet, her entire body shaking from the shock of hitting Trian or the effect of the Casket, she knows not.

A jacket's handed to her by Trian which she gratefully takes, her eyes scanning the room she scowls as the metal creatures on the floor, her mouth open about to ask a question.

'They're Sentinals. Bio-robotic creatures, cannibals.'

'Cannibals.' She whispers in horror, her heart rate increasing she hurriedly gulps in a a few lungful of air in a hope that she doesn't faint. 'So, do they… do they eat every one they capture?'

'No, they eat their slaves or if they're food supply's running low. But sometimes it's just for fun.'

'We'll, they sound friendly.' She replies completely deadpan as she takes the Sentinel's weapons.

Together they walk out the room with Becca following. Her barrier almost completely lowered she's tempted to stay to allow herself the relief of having almost no pressure on her mind, due to the fact that as bio-robotic creatures, the Sentinels don't have the same thought patterns or emotions as normal humans and other species and that their emotions are blunt and dull like they've gone through a pain of soundproof glass.

'Are you okay?' Trian asks, his voice layered with concern.

She shakes herself out of the day dream to see them standing in an alcove, their faces concerned shadowed with fear.

'I'm fine.' She mutters, her heart wrenched with despair, knowing she can never have such peace.

'You're sure?' She hears the doubt evident in his voice.

Not answering them for a moment she berries her hopes so deep that only she can reach them, far below the ebony, in space itself. 'I'm sure.'

Once again she follows Iyana and Trian, determined not to let them own, not to let her hopes and dreams put anyone else in danger, mildly pissed that people care for her, knowing that she doesn't deserve it and that she'd rather die than anyone else get hurt for her she resists the urge to laugh as she realises that she's not been paying attention and has lost Iyana and Trian.

'Uh… guys.' She speaks into her small and slim ear piece.

'Come on, Becca.' Trian makes to turn around but stops. 'Where are you.'

'Don't know, haven't a clue, meet you back at the ship.' She says, taking in her surroundings, the Laser Pistol raised she corrects herself, 'I mean, Celeste.' She hurriedly closes the channel and slams up her barriers as she races through the Ni'kac. A door in her way she runs straight through the clouded glass, and slides to a stop as she sees humans crowding round a table.

'Hi. I…er…I'll be going.' She's about to leave but feels a small jab into the barrier, following it back along the thread she traces it back to one of the people around the table. Searching through the persons surface thoughts she shivers as she realises that they aren't human or even truly alive but are in fact Sentinels, human form Sentinels.

The connection burns into a mind both attacking one another Becca snaps the link and bites her lip, to stop herself from crying out in pain, so hard that it bleeds.

'Uh…bye.' She Spins and flees out the room as the Sentinels chase her.

'Catch that bitch!' Their Commander, Tey'a, shouts across the Link. She along with the other Sentinels in the room hurry after Becca.

'I'm coming in hot.' She shouts into her headset as she looks over her shoulder at the Sentinels pursuing her.

Exasperated at the amount of trouble their new found friend gets into he half reluctantly tells Celeste to lower the side ramp and open the door. 'Left door's open.'

Iyana grabs a laser rifle and runs through Celeste, heading to the left door. She lays down covering fire as Becca comes careening round the bay doors, a look of complete horror on her face she's confused for a moment but then realises the horror is at the human form Sentinels chasing her.

Slamming the door closed she looks around confused. 'How come we're on the NI'kac?'

'They got Celeste after we left.'

'Oh!' She follows Iyana back to the bridge where Trian is.

'Becca.' He grabs her in a bear hug, ignoring the shock that comes off her in waves. 'Why were you being chased by Commander Tey'a?'

'Commander Tey'a? What?' Her eyebrows raised she looks at Iyana for confermation.

'The Sentinel's leader.'

Still confused she looks out the window at the hurriedly shrinking Ni'kac she notices a woman standing at one of the windows, flanked by soldiers, her face a picture of danger.

'Oh, you mean the blond chick?.'

'Yer.' He turns away his mind working a retrem a minute, trying to figure out what Becca means.

'Iyana, I think something's wrong with my chip.'

'Why?'

'Because, she's talking about Crena chicks.' He scowls at Becca who's hanging onto a consol her arm over her stomach. 'Are you okay?'

'Yer,' She gasps between bouts laughter.

She finally manages to calm herself. 'Chickens! I meant she's a girl.' She drops to her knees as laughter racks her body again.

Both looking at Becca confused they help her to stand once she's stopped laughing.

'What about the Sentinels?'

'I put a bomb in their engine.' He pulls a tramsmitter out hid back pocket.

'Big bang?' She looks sideways at him a malicious smile on her face.

'Yes.' He says, exasperated. He almost groans at Becca's face, a face of excitement. Surprised how strong she is he's confused at her almost childlike attitude towards blowing up a ship. 'Here.' He passes her the transmitter and sighs at he smile.

He watches as she presses the button and then looks expectedly at the Ni'kac.

A scowl clouding her features she looks at Trian, confused. He shrugs back and she almost falls over as a hologram of Commander Tey'a appears just in front of them.

'You really believed we wouldn't discover your bomb?' She brags.

'It was worth a shot.' Trian

'We will destroy you.'

'Many people say that but so far they've all failed.' Becca shrugs at their confused expressions.

A warning light coming on above their heads Becca touches Iyana gently on the arm and heads to the subspace radar console. Scowling as a 3D image of the moon, they were orbiting, shrinks. 'Iyana?'

'Yer?' She turns and walks over to the console her eyes widening as she takes in the information on the screen. 'Trian.'

'What?' He asks visibly annoyed he looks at the console and then fury in his eyes turns and shouts at Commander Tey'a. 'What have you done to the moon?'

'Oh, nothing.' She smiles which sends a shiver down Becca's spine.

Trian closes the com link.

'What will happen if the moon continues to shrink?'

'It would implode.'

And then?' She knows Iyana isn't telling her the everything.

'It will become a black hole.'

'Is that bad?'

She scowls at Iyana's amazed look.

'Yes, it's bad.'

'Oh, can't you… I don't know, engage that Time-Skate thing or something?'

'Yes, we can.' Trian says, a dark look on his face, he taps his head set, 'Celeste, we need you to Time-Skate.'

_I don't want to._ She moans.

'Celeste, we have a black hole forming on our tail, so Time-Skate.'

_Fine._ She huffs. _Engaging engine._

'Prepare to Skate.' She announces over the intercom.

The moon exploding just as a window opens they Skate into the Black as the shock wave hits.

Dropping out of the Black a minute later Iyana and Trian look at each other, confused.

'Well, that was quick.' Becca.

'Celeste, where are we?' Iyana.

_I need a moment to clarify._

They all look at each other, immensely worried knowing that Celeste ought to know where they are.

'Celeste?' Trian.

_I don't… Brace yourselves._ She activates her shields as a missile hits.

'What the hell was that?' Iyana.

Celeste shakes as another blast rocks her.

'Report.' Trian.

'Er…guys.' Becca stands and looks outside.

'Who is it?' Trian asks Iyana.

'I think it's them.' She gestures to the small fighters outside that keep firing at Celeste.

'What do they want?' Iyana.

'What does anyone want?' Becca says, looking at Iyana, waiting for her to answer her own question. Her face dropping as Iyana shrugs she answers the question herself. 'Power, domination, things like that.' She shrugs with a half-smile.

'We're being hailed.' Iyana.

'Celeste, main screen…please.' He adds as an after thought.

'Unknown craft, you are in Earth's Air Space. State your intentions or it will be deemed offensive and you will be destroyed.'

They look at one another a look of confusion on their faces.

'So, who's Captain?' Iyana.

'Isn't it Celeste?' Trian.

'She's a ship.' Becca says, 'I don't think the humans would take to kindly to being told what to do by her.'

'You don't like them?' Trian asks.

'They don't like me.' She shoots back, annoyed.

She buts in before they can start fighting. 'We should elect someone.'

They both turn to look at Becca, who backs away her hands raised. 'Oh, don't you dare. No.' She scowls as Celeste activates opens a window of communication and half-heartedly resists as they push her in front of the screen.

Casting a worried glance at her friends she turns to the screen. 'What do you want?'

'I am Colonel Entrise of the Earth Vessel, USS Evangeline. You are in Earth Air Space…'

'Yer, yer, I heard you first time.' She says, relatively low on patience.

'Surrender your ship or we will fire.'

'Celeste is injured and we don't want to fight but we shall not surrender.'

'We are willing to send over medics if you surrender.'

'Celeste is our ship. And I don't want your people anywhere near her.'

'Why are you here?'

'It wasn't intentional, and we shall leave as soon as we are able.'

'We are sorry…'

'Tell that to Celeste.'

'And we will be sending over representatives to discise an allience.'

'We will send over Droids and then beam you back.' Becca hurridly closes the channel before they can say otherwise.

'What the hell was that?' Trian shouts.

Shrinking away, shocked at Trian's outburst she backs away as he advances. 'I wasn't going to let Celeste fall into their hands.' She hurridly says, panic evident in her voice.

Almost laughing at Becca's frightened and shocked face all anger drains from him, 'Becca, I didn't mean…' He takes a step forwards and reaches out to lay his hand on Becca's arm. A immensely hurt look appearing on his face as she flinches away. 'I'm sorry, I just wouldn't have done it that way.'

'We'll you chose me, beside,' She looks at them sideways, a smile on her face she adds, 'they're humans, they're intolerable and they're a pain in the franing ass.'

Shocked as Trian grabs her in a hug she starts to pull away but then giving in she breathes deeply, allowing his psychic scent to fill her, calm her and bond them together as friends for an eternity.

As he releases her she smiles at him and walking over to Iyana puts her arm round her shoulder. 'We properly should send over the Droids.'

'Already done.' She mutters, before smiling at Becca, 'I'm sorry, I thought…'

'I'd never do that to you and it's a mental bonding, so everyone knows I'll protect him with my life and that it's okay for him to touch me.' She almost giggles at Iyana's surprised face. 'In some places where I've been it's illegal for a guy to touch a woman with out their permission, even a tap on the arm, is punishable by death, the bonding is a sign of permanent permission.'

A look of pure surprise on her face at Becca's words, they both turn around as the Droids and the representertives are beamed back onboard Celeste.

Weapons raised at the guards surrounding the representatives, Becca whistles to the Droids, 'Guard them.' She surpresses a smile, knowing now is not the time, as the Droids follow her command.

'Drop your weapons.' Her own Laser Pistol still trained on them, she takes their weapons as they relinquish them and puts the straps of the guns over the Droids. 'Put them in the armoury.'

She looks at the guards for a moment before smiling, 'Does Celeste have a conference room or something?'

'There's the observation deck.' Iyana says grabbing hold of Becca's arm as she turns she whispers in her ear.

'Right…' Becca.

'Droids,' Iyana commands, 'Translator chips.'

The reps and their guards jump as they are injected with translator ships.

'What the fuck was that?' One of the guards complains viciously rubbing his ankle.

'Translator chips.' She says with a smile.

Their weapons still on the representatives they follow Iyana up to the observation deck. Allowing the reps to take a seat, they sit opposite them their weapons on the table always at the ready.

'What do you want?' Becca growls at them, elongating her fangs.

'You purposed a treaty…'

'No, I said we'd talk, it's completely different.'

'A treaty…'

Pissed off Becca stands up, knocking her chair over she slams her hand down on the table, 'No! You won't get her!'

To the side they pull Becca, 'Calm down.' He looks into her eyes, 'We won't let them hurt Celeste, but we do need to sort this out.'

'Fine.' She scowls sitting back down.

'May we start again?'

'Your scientists are allowed on Celeste, unarmed and escorted by Droids. You don't hurt her otherwise you get shot. We get complete immunity, you don't harm us, allow us full access to your technology and we're allowed to leave as soon as we can.'

One of the reps opens his mouth about to say something, 'But…'

Her head tilted, she looks sideways at them, 'Is that a no?'

'I'll have to discuss it with my boss.'

'Very well.'

They allow the representatives to talk to their boss and between themselves.

'We agree to your terms and we wish to return to our ship.'

Trian nudges Iyana who speaks, 'We shall accompany you and once we are satisfied we shall allow your scientists access to Celeste with her permisson.'

_I will let them onboard, but you must accompany them._

They all hear what sounds like a laugh over the intercom.

'What is it?' Trian.

_Their faces, they're so shocked._

'Yer, it's hilarious.' Becca shakes her head, not amused, but doesn't push it futher as she sees Celestes point when she looks at the reps faces.

Becca guides the reps through Celeste, Iyana correcting her when she takes a wrong turn. They arrive at the transport station and heard the reps into a tight group, placing themselves at the edge their weapons raised, they kneel down as Iyana grabs a Droid and tucks it close to her body. 'Celeste are you ready?'

_Yes, prepare for transportation in 5 condris._

Their Laser Pistols primed, the look at each other for a moment.

'Initiate transport beam.' Becca tells Celeste and the Droids as their molecules get disassembled and disappear in a white flash of energy.

Arriving on the bridge of the USS Evangeline, they instantly stand and are about to fire at the guards when Colonel Entrise, stands up walking between both parties.

'We agreed on peace.'

'Lower your weapons.' Trian commands walking to where Becca is, Iyana doing the same thing.

With Trian between then Becca growls at the humans, 'You heard what he said.' To prove her point she shoots a soldier too the side of them.

'Becca.' Trian looks at her shocked and scared.

'Don't worry, it's low level.'

'I don't understand?' Colonel Entrise apologises, resisting his instincts to make sure the soldier is all right.

Almost snorting Iyana puts the Droid down. 'H'atletia negai.' (Translator chip in Sirean.)

The Droid moves towards Colonel Entrise and injects him with a translator chip. 'What did you just do?' He asks, just managing to keep the fear and uncertainty from his voice.

'A translator chip. The components are injected into the bloodstream where they move up to the brainstem where they assemble. So far they translate over a million of the known universal languages.' Iyana explains.

'I understood that.' He says immensely surprised, 'Well most of it.' He mutters under his breath.

'Tell your men to stand down.' Trian says, once again.

About to do what he says, Entrise stops as the shot soldier stands up, pain registering on his face, he winces as he picks up his gun.

She turns back to the Colonel, a smug smile on her face with an evil twinkle in her eyes. 'So?'

'Lower your weapons.' He looks at his men, and scowls at them not lowering their weapons, 'That's an order.'

Together they carefully watch as the human soldiers lower their weapons, mildly satisfied they lower their own at Trian's command and step aside to allow the somewhat terrified representatives to hurry off back to their quarters.

A satisfied smile on there faces they relax as Colonel Entrise greets them. 'Are our scientists allowed onboard your ship yet?'

'No!' Becca spits her eyes blazing.

A dark look thrown at Becca Trian steps forward. 'What she means is, not yet and our ship is a Alivyan called Celeste. I am Trian Aidyl, trader, and half Sirean, half Eariathan.' He looks at Iyana who scowls at him.

'Iyana S'Kara.' She mutters and glowers at Trian when he nudges her.

'She's a trader the same as me and she used to be Fed, however she was deamed unstable and so she defected.'

'What race is she?' Colonel Entrise.

'What…oh…' He catches on that they know nothing about the SDFF. 'She's a Sirean. And that girl with the wings is Becca she's a… well, I don't really know…' He scowls confused for a moment, 'but she is part wolf.'

He nods before following Colonel Entrise on a tour round the USS Evangeline.

Coming into the MSPT they stop, completely shocked at the sight that welcomes them. 'What the fran is that?'

'It's a micro-singularity, a black-hole. That place is called the MSPT, Micro-singularity Power Terminal, it supplies our power and enables up to jump into hyperspace. At the moment we're in the control room.' One of the human techs explains.

Her jaw dropping she hurries forwards, her heart in her throat, her fingers skimming over the keys she calls upon latent memories to enable her to understand the schematics and data readings from the MSPT.

'This is so messed up!' Becca mutters, she dashes to another console, pressing a few buttons she dashes back to the first and calms slightly as she reads the data. Her friends holding off the guards that are trying to stop her, she spins around and grabs Colonel Entrise by the throat, hoisting him off the ground she narrows her eyes as fire flashes through them, her fangs extending she bears them and growls. 'Do you have any idea how unstable that is?' She flashes a quick look at the MSPT.

'It is not unstable.' One of the techs complains.

'Yes, it is!' Becca drops Entrise and grabs the tech by the scruff of his neck, her haules him over to the console. 'Look!' She stabs her finger at the screen, and ignores the tech's wince as coloured ripples spread across the screen.

'You're right!' He exclaims.

As she changes and re-enters the command codes for the MSPT she disregards the techie's gasp of astonishment as she erases the faulty command codes. 'The idea was sound but you codes are unbelievably faulty.' She states as the guards break through and grab her arms, pinning them behind her back.

'Colonel?'

'I'm fine.' He snaps and walks towards the techie, 'We'll?'

'She is correct sir. It would have been no more than six months before the MSPT went critical.'

'It appears I owe you an apology.' He says as the guards release her.

'Doesn't everyone.' She raises an eyebrow and rolls her shoulders as she fixes her gaze onto his.

'How did you know?'

'I could sense the energy fluxuations in the air.' She smiles as his jaw drops.

'I am satisfied that you can be trusted,' She looks at Trian, 'To some… extended.' She looks back at the Colonel a satisfied and smug look on her face.

'Trian, I agree with her.' Iyana mutters, not willing to look him in the eyes as she can feel his anger without having to see it, 'They should be allowed on Celeste.'

Confused at the reactions to each other between their possible allies he steps forward about to say something, not wanting an explosion of emotions clouding any decisions.

'You not going to change your minds, are you?' He asks, angry, but not willing to put their relationship at risk.

A glance passes between to two females before their attention focuses on him. 'No.' They both gently shake their head.

His anger growing he lets it out between clenced teeth. 'You two are incorrigible.' He laughs at their relieved looks.

'Get your cientichts.' Iyana says.

'Sweetie,' Becca takes her arm, 'It's scientists and don't try to speak English.' She says with a grin that's hurridly hidden at Iyana's scowl.

'Fine, sci-en-tists,' She huffs, pronouncing it slowly and carefully.

'You'll take them all?' He asks shocked, expecting only a few would be allowed to go to the Alivyan, Celeste.

'No, we choose.' Iyana says, confused at why the humans think that they would allow so many strangers on Celeste.

'Oh.' He mutters speaking into his comms he leads them to a conference room where the scientists have assembled.

Looking around they see they have only two female scientists.

'We'll take the females.' Becca says ignoring comments about her being sexist.

'Becca, you can't do that.' Trian objects feeling kind of crowded by the girls.

'Why not? They're easier to control, more trust worthy, aren't as competitive and they think with their heads.'

Trian fakes a cough but suddenly looks innocent when she glares at him.

'You don't count. Usually.' She smiles at his horrified face, as he blushes.

'Becca.'

'Fine, only because it's you.' She says, winking at Iyana before she runs her fingers down his face she pushes her body up against him and kisses him before letting go.

Her attention back on the confused and slightly worried scientists she walks along their line, her head tilted towards them her eyes locking onto each of theirs in turn, she stops at the last scientist in the row, a newly drafted and unlikely prospect to become a high ranking military scientist, a young man of about 21, she tilts her and turns to face him. Ignoring the sniggers and whispers from the others she lifts his chin until his eyes lock onto hers. She runs a finger down his face and touches his surface thoughts.

Becca waits, knowing that there's far more to this boy than meets the eye she allows him to come to her.

_What do you want? _He quivers.

_Tell me, Gabriel, why do they laugh?_

He bites his lip and replies. _I'm an orphan, I graduated at 20 and came here, they don't think I'm any good._

_You are stronger than you know and far more intelligent than any of them. You just need to tap into your potential._ She smiles and removes herself ever so gently from his mind.

He starts to sink, dizzy, to the ground as she catches him. 'Don't worry, it's a shock first time.' She helps him stand and heads towards Colonel Entrise.

'Alright, we'll take the girls and Gabe.' He looks towards Iyana and Trian. 'You can come too. If you like.' She turns and walks to the others, their weapons loose in there arms, they stand round the scientists and Entrise who decides to join them.

'Celeste,' She says into her comms, 'Get ready for transport.' She picks up the Droid by her side.

'Initiate beam.' Iyana finishes for her just as Becca picks up the Droid. She laughs at Becca's annoyed and amused look.

Back on Celeste, Becca puts the Droid down and smirks as it 'runs' off, chasing after the other Droids back to E1, Celeste's nerve center. She suddenly remembers that she should proberbly see her family. 'What's the date?' She inquires, mentally reminding herself to keep better track of the date.

'It's friday, Miss…?' Gabe inquires.

Not interested, she ignores his confusion at her title, 'No, the entire date.'

'It's the 5th of September 2009.'

'2009!' She mutters, her eyes fixed on the ground, a frown on her face she gasps. 'A year! I've been gone almost a year!' She spins towards her friends, absolute panic and terror visible on her face. 'I have to go!' She exclaims, turning on her heel she teleports out of Celeste.

**Aratinia**

Smiling at her nephew, Kihala continues to teach him how to use his powers as her brother-in-law runs into the clearing. Her gaze instantly switched to him, fear blossoming in her heart as a reaction to the own look in his eyes, she stands and helps the young boy, who looks 6 but is actually 2, due to his genetic make up, to stand.

'We have to go.' He demands, bringing his son so he's standing by his side, 'Now!'

Her eyes widening at his exclamation, she grabs him by the shoulders. 'What is it?'

'The bastard, Xenon,' He gasps, struggling to catch his breathe. 'His army…here… need to go. He wants…' He waves his arm towards Luke, who's now in Kihala's arms.

'No!' She gasps knowing that her sister will never forgive her if anything happens to Luke. 'Why?' She whispers, pulling Dilan along beside her as they run.

'I don't know?' He slides to a stop and almost crashes into Kihala as a small contingent of In'ahak, Xenon's personal guard, appear in front of them.

Placing Luke on the ground, she pushes him behind her as they slowly back away, a spell on her lips she carefully draws her sword, wincing at the sound, that appears as loud as a thunderbolt to her finally attuned hearing.

'Hello, Yalana.' Xenon smiles, waltzing up to Kihala, his sword at her throat.

'It's Kihala, you idiot.' She scowls, her sword taps his aside as she places her hand on Luke's shoulder.

'Give me the boy and I'll let you live.'

'You will never get my son.' Dilan spits, scooping Luke into his arms, who giggles and smiles, oblivious to the tension.

'Then I'll take him.' Xenon growls, his eyes glittering at the prospect of having Becca's son.

Suddenly sensing the anger between his Father, Kihala and Xenon, he starts to cry for his Mother.

'Shh.' Dilan coos before passing him to Kihala where he calms in her arms.

Raising her sword she leaps forward and attacks Xenon as Dilan fends off the others.

She hears a cry of immense pain and spins, just in time to watch as her brother-in-law fall to the ground clutching his leg. Her heart stopping as she sees a In'ahak about to strike a fatal blow.

'Stop!' She shouts lowering her sword she kneels down and allows Luke to heal his Father.

Relief glistening in her eyes, quickly hidden behind a veil, as Dilan sits up, confused. She turns, a malicious smile on her face. 'Okay. Ready.' She quickly cuts down the approaching In'ahak.

Crashing down on her knees as Xenon runs her through with his sword, she winces as his right hand man, Henry, yanks her head back, his fingers tangled in her hair she scowls at Xenon, fear and pain reflecting in her tear filled eyes.

His hand glowing as he gathers the power for a spell he releases it upon her.

Kihala's vision clouding as immense pain not only from her wound but from his spell, ripples through her central nervous system, she whimpers as she watches Xenon knocking Dilan unconscious and picking up her cowering nephew. 'No!' She cries reaching out a bloodied hand trying to snatch Luke from her enermy, cringing as an over zealous In'ahak kicks her in the ribs she finally falls unconscious, thanking whoever's looking over her, for the small mercy and shelter that it offers from her pain.

'Auntie!' Luke whispers, watching the fight from his position behind a tree, he smothers a scream as he sees one of Xenon's evil men grab his Auntie's hair and pull her head back. Itching to run forwards and help, he holds himself back, knowing that she'd never forgive him if he put himself in danger. Gripping the small gilded knife she'd given him, he jumps about 3 foot in the air (which is rather hard to do when you're just over 3 feet tall yourself) when someone touches his shoulder.

He spins and backs away from a battle hardened In'ahak, a sadistic look on his face. Frowning, he yelps as Xenon picks him up, forcing him to drop his knife, he starts to struggle but gasps in shock when he sees Kihala being beaten. 'Stop it!'' He begs tears running freely down his cheeks. 'Don't hurt her!' He starts to scream and pound Xenon with his fists, almost forcing him to stop.

Xenon turns around, anger glistening on his finely chiselled feature at 'the boy's' antics he's tempted to hit him but stops when he sees Kihala being beaten. 'Cease this activity, immediately!' He spits, scowling at Kihala's unmoving for, some of the dread leaks out his heart as he notices her chest rising and falling, however shallow it may be.

He passes Luke to the man beside him, and gives instructions for him to bind the child's hands. Walking over he places his hand on the sword of one of his younger In'ahak, ripping the sword out his hand just before he decapitates Kihala, he thrusts it through his abdomen and pushes him back, his eyes cold. 'Anyone who touches them, will get the same treatment.' He growls at his In'ahak.

Limp on the ground Kihala doesn't even notice as Xenon picks her and slings her over the front of his saddle as his second-in-command does the same with Dilan. 'Bring the boy.' He mounts his horse and sets off leaving his thralls to follow behind.

'Ah! Mummy!' Luke screams as he struggles to keep up with the thralls on horse back as the rope wrapped around his hands snaps taunt once again. He trips and starts to cry as he grazes his knees.

A cry shattering the silence in the air Xenon scowls as he reins in his mount. Pain in his eyes as he sees Luke being dragged along. 'Give the boy a mount.' He commands his eyes softening slightly as Luke looks at him confused at the small amount of mercy just before his eyes harden. _Exactly like his Mother._ He blinks away the tears that threaten to surface.

Stopping for the night Xenon commands Luke to be brought into his tend and his other prisoners to be picketed by the fire.

'Hello boy.' He smiles as he runs his eyes over Luke's body, mentally comparing him to his mother.

Scared, he remembers what his Mum about the man in front of him. His gaze steeling, he scowls and clenches his fists at his side. 'What did you do to them?' He growls, sounding far beyond his 6 years, as his fangs extend.

'Boy,' He shakes his head. 'Don't tempt me. My love for your mother can only quell my anger so much.' He turns, gestures for Luke to sit on the bed, which he does his entire body taut.

'Will you k…kill them?' Luke ask, stuttering in terror.

'Who?' He looks to entrance and scowls as he sees Kihala laying against the post, too which she's tied by the fire, her breathe laboured. 'No.' He shakes his head not able to even look at Luke.

'Go to sleep.' Xenon commands before he walks out the tent, leaving guards posted at the entrance, Luke starts to cry as he falls into a deep sleep.

Her eyes blazing, her sword in her hand Becca heads towards Xenon's palace. Cutting down any resistance in the outer rims of his city, she breathes in the brutality of the slaughter, not caring for anyone, she almost lets the darkness inside her come forth and destroy the city, only holding it back for fear that she could hurt her family.

Not caring for the injuries she's gathered from her recklessness she strides towards the inner city gates, a smile gracing her features as she watches the families of Csimera run for cover from her rage. Her power electrifying the air around her she doesn't even notice the crackle of magical sparks her rage creates, flashing around her. Striking out at the people and the buildings cowering at the side of the street, small fires blossoming as the sparks touch the dry wood that makes up the houses and stalls lining the street. The heat her power creates increases ten-fold as her eyes fall upon a few quivering guards, blocking her way.

Her sword touches the ground, it's tip scraping over the cobbles as she advances towards the soldiers, she revels in the cry of pain from one as she impales him upon her weapon. Stepping back she watches as he falls to the ground, her eyes boring into his she witnesses his pain like it's her own, knowing no one can ever feel the pain she feels at the fear that courses through her body at the thought of her son in Xenon's hands.

Becca's gaze snaps to the sound at a child's cry she watches with a sinking feeling as the boy rushes over.

'Daddy!' His cries piercing her heart, the barrier of anger and need for retribution crumbling at the boys pleas pain and sorrow swamps her vision.

'You murdered him!' Tears flowing from his eyes, Becca takes a step back as the repercussions of her actions, hit her like a mountain, knocking the breathe from her lungs.

'I…' She starts but stops as she looks up and around at the people surrounding her. Her heart breaking as she sees the terror in her eyes she walks towards the boy and his Father.

She collapses to the ground and looks at the boy, sadness in her eyes, a solitary tear flows down her cheek as she realises what she's done. Pain reflecting the boys she lays one of her hands upon his father's chest, her other hand on his forehead. Her eyes closed she lets go of her grasp on reality and sinks down through her power, the lays parting like tar, she movers past the black and delves into infinity, in search of the man's spirit in the hope she can heal him. Becca relaxes as she realises he has not yet left the mortal realm, she slowly and carefully reaches out too his body no wanting to break the link between his spirit and his body.

She tightens her grasp on the mans forehead and chest as she heals his wound allowing his spirit to slip back into his body.

Her eyes peaceful as they open, she breathes deeply, a small, quiet smile lightens her face when the man sits up.

'Wha… what happened?' The man asks looking from his son to Becca.

She tilts her head to the side, her gaze piercing. 'You died.' She states and stands up. Becca turns to face the people who are slowly walking towards the man.

'You should all leave.' She almost shouts, making sure everyone will hear. 'It will get…' She semi looks over her shoulder as she hears the inner gates opening, 'Dangerous.'

Becca turns to face the contingent of soldiers and Xenon who walk towards her. She looks into Xenon's eyes her face neutral as he punches her in the head with practiced accuracy, knocking her unconscious.

Xenon flings out his arm stopping his 2nd in command, running to Becca's side to stop her hitting the ground.

'A little pain won't hurt her.' He says, and drops his arm as Becca hit's the ground with a thud. 'Or not.' He mutters with a malicious smile, he watches as Henry picks her up.

'There will be no talk of this.' Xenon commands, the contingent head towards the crowd, their swords drawn they stop as the crowd scatters.

Back in his castle, Xenon paces his room waiting for Becca to wake from her unnatural slumber. 'Bloody belash.' He growls, 'Bloody love.' He growls once again but spins towards Becca as she moans in her sleep. By her side as she sits up, he looks at her concerned.

'Uhhhh.' Becca mutters as she rubs her eyes and forehead wincing in pain, her eyes narrow as she sees Xenon. She shoves him backwards with all the strength she can muster in her weakened state, still throwing him across the room she stands up and backs away towards the window, her wings opening.

He looks up from where he landed and stands, turning to face her he laughs as he sees her standing in front of the window, her wings spread, the light shining down upon her form like an avenging angel. 'You are so beautiful.' Xenon compliments.

A frown upon her face, she puts her hand out to the wall, steadying herself, as a wave of dizziness overcomes her, 'No!' She whispers, taking a step back, so she's almost standing on the window ledge, and withdraws her hand from the window, she opens her mind to Xenon's thoughts and smiles sadly as she falls backwards, toppling out the window, she fold her wings and closes her eyes allowing herself to plummet to the ground three floors below.

His heart in his throat Xenon runs to the window, just in time to see Becca crash to the ground with a bone sickening crunch.

The world darkening for him, he uses magic to descend to the ground from his window. Not willing to allow his future mate to die, he takes a step towards her but stops when he notices the blood on the ground. The smell of her blood offending his nose, he calls over two of his guards. 'Take her to a healer.'

His heart sad, he turns and follows his soldiers, using all his power to smother his feelings for Becca.

The healer leaves, as Xenon enters the room and heads towards Becca's unconscious form. A malicious smile curling his lips like a rabid dog, he lays his hands on her scantly clothed body, running his hands over her legs and abdomen, he suddenly slams his fist into her stomach, causing her body to spasm. 'Shalat belash.' He spits, healing her life threatening wounds, he snorts as she moans in pain. 'You would rather die, than love me!' He grabs her neck and slowly tightens his grip.

'Yes.' She chokes, gasping for breathe, her hands at her throat she tries to loosen his grip. Her body jerking as she tries to free herself from his grip, Becca cries out as she crashes into the wall. Her already bruised ribs cracking, she gasps at the pain, tears running from her eyes, she struggles to her feet. Half way there, Becca whimpers as Xenon, grabs her hair and pulls her from the room.

'You want your family.' He says, slamming open a heavy wooden door, 'Fine!' He stalks into his throne room and slams Becca to the ground. 'Restrain her.' His command instantly obeyed, Becca barely struggles as they drag her towards a row of wooden posts, each with shackles attached. The position in which the guards hold her arms cause pain to shoot across her chest, her ribs digging into her lungs, her breath coming in short gasps.

Becca slumps against the post, gulping down as much cold, fresh air as her injured ribs allow, she doesn't even protest as the shackles are clamped upon her wrists. Her eyes closing, she slips into a blissful haven, without the pain of reality, her mind is able to start healing her badly injured body.

Feet barely touching the ground, Luke screams in fear as he sees his Mother slumped against a post, her battered body crumpled on the ground, Luke squirms in fear as he sees Kihala and Dilan being pulled through an opposite door.

Waking as she's thrown to the floor, Kihala shakes her head as she gathers her wits. Her eyes taking in the room, she gasps in horror as she sees her sister, tied beside her. Becca's right arm chained at an odd angle, her chest barely moving, Kihala leans as close as possible to her sister, wincing as her arms are pulled behind her.

'Becca,' She whispers, fear echoing in her voice, 'Becca, wake up.' She gently blows on Becca's face trying to get any reaction at all. 'Sweetie, please. We need you, Luke needs you.' Kihala smiles with relief as Becca stirs at her sons name.

'Luke.' Becca coughs, she turns and spits out a globule of blood onto the floor. He eyes scan the room for Luke, slowly meeting with Kihala's she ignores the worried look upon her face.

'Ah, so you're finally awake.' Xenon says, a malicious smile on his lip, he looks at Becca's son.

Her head shooting in the direction of his voice, Becca's eyes narrow as she glimpses Luke next to him. A growl forming in her throat, she restrains her self as Xenon speaks.

'Don't you think he'd make a brilliant prodigy.' His finger tipping Luke's tear

stained faced towards him, he runs his fingers through Luke's hair.

'Don't touch him!' Becca shouts, leaping forward she slams to the ground as the chains snap taut, she continues to growl as Xenon runs his fingers through her sons hair.

'Hurts, doesn't it.' Xenon taunts. He steps down off his throne and slowly walks towards Becca, removing a small knife from the table as he goes, he kneels in front of her. His hand on her face, keeping her gaze he smiles as she bears her fangs. 'Your son is so much like you.' He smiles at the confusion in her eyes.

'You hurt him and I will kill you.' Becca whispers, fiery hatred in her eyes.

'I won't hurt him. You will.' He nods his head towards her, before viciously slamming the knife into her dislocated shoulder, he removes it as she coughs up more blood. His head shaking in disgust, he smiles at the cries of her family and walks towards an immensely distressed Dilan.

'She's beautiful, isn't she. So strong, so loyal.' Xenon raises an eyebrow at Dilan. 'And soon it will all be mine.'

'She will never be yours.' Dilan hisses and spits in Xenon's face. 'You cannot corrupt an angel.' He whispers, memories of them together playing in his mind.

'Even angels fall.' He smiles and hits Dilan with the knifes handle, knocking him unconscious.

'You will pay for that.' Becca coughs, glaring up at Xenon from her position on the floor.

'I doubt it. Princess.' He snorts, amused at his future queens anger. He turns to Kihala.

'You know, elf, I will enjoy watching your sister kill you.'

Raising to Xenon's level, Kihala draws herself up till she towers over him, using her height as an advantage, she looks him in the eyes. 'You hurt her and I swear, even in death I will haunt you for an eternity.'

'You all think she's so perfect, so pure, but she's not. She killed two entire contuberniums, of my finest men no less.'

'They probably deserved it.' Kihala quips, suppressing her horror at the revelation. Her mind reeling as Xenon hits her, hard, across the face, she smiles at him, her teeth bloody.

'They had families, they were only doing their jobs.'

'How can you condemn her, when you yourself have killed over a legion of your own men in pointless anger.'

'They are my men to do with what I will.' He glares at her. 'I do not need to explain myself to you. A barbaric elf and prisoner.'

He turns and proceeds to walk back to his throne, sitting down upon his thrown he looks at the guards at the door. 'Remove them.' He waves his hand in the direction of his prisoners. 'Except,' He spins around and points the knife at Becca. 'Her. Bring her to me.'

Her head shooting up at the statement, she looks into Luke's azure eyes, her own pleading for forgiveness as he is lead out the room.

'I love you.' She mouths to him, 'I love you.' She whispers, tears running down her face, the corners of her lips turn up, as Luke raises his head in recognition of the statement.

The shackles taken from the post, Becca tries to resist as the guards drag her forward to Xenon. Her knees collapsing beneath her as she's punched in the stomach, she bites one of the guards on the arm, dragging her fangs through his flesh, a cry tearing itself from her lips as a whip is brought down upon her back, she releases her grip on the guards arm.

Xenon holds up his hand, stopping the punishment as Becca is dragged the rest of the way to him, he runs a hand down her tearstained cheek, 'You will obey me.'

'I would rather die.' She mutters.

'I may not be willing to kill you, but the pain I can cause you is astronomical.'

He throws Becca across the room, and slowly walks towards her as she rolls onto her stomach, coughing.

Not about to give in Becca draws herself up and sits down on her heels; looking at Xenon she ignores the blood running down her face from a wound on her head and a cut above her brow.

'The offer's still open.'

'The answers still the same.' She grins manically, her teeth bloody. A grunt of pain slipping past her clenched teeth as he kicks her viciously in the side, flipping Becca onto her back, her breath rushing past her teeth she gasps for breath as he sits on top of her, crushing her sternum and already broken ribs.

'You. Will. Love. Me.' He shouts, punctuating every word with a blow to her battered body.

She can feel her strength fading, fast, the knowledge that she will soon be unconscious and away from the pain allows her to torment Xenon, knowing she will pay for it when she wakes.

If she wakes!

'If this is love,' Coughs rack her body, bloody froth from her lungs on her lips. 'I'd love to see hate.' She curls her upper lip and winces in pain, fear coursing through her body at what might happen.

At her words Xenon slaps her across the face a smile on his lips. 'Oh,' He laughs to the surprise of his guards. 'I will never hate you, but this,' He spreads his arms wide, 'Is only the beginning.' He spins around before dropping to his knees in front of Becca. 'And you.' He lifts her chin, 'Shall complete me,' He licks the side of her face a sadistic smile spreading across his face as she tries to pull away in disgust. 'My Queen!'

Becca pulls away, barely resisting the urge to be sick, as she realises how easily Xenon could destroy her, if he so wishes. She suddenly jerks away, her upper lip curled in disgust, her fangs extending, she lowers her head exhausted and places her hands on her knees. As Xenon touches her arm, she hurriedly swats it away as she smiles at him with blood covering her teeth, before slowly closing her eyes.

Her final thoughts as she descends into temporary darkness of her family, and those she cares for, her son and fiancée, her brother Lucius and sister Kihala and those she's lost, Serra and Fayth. All her family, all never forgotten, even in the depths of darkness.

**Pronunciation, Translation and Meaning**

Alyssa - A-la-ass

Xenon - Zee-non

Kihala - Key-al-a

Iyana - I-a

Csimera - See-mare-ee-a

Xanthea - zan-tfe-a

Solan -

Sentinels - A race of bio-robotic like creatures that have a metal exoskeleton with organic inside. There are 3 types:-

Soldiers:- Completely metal exoskeleton in either human for or creature for a bit like a sabre tooth tiger.

Bi-human:- Uses slaves who are implanted with up-loads turning them into human soldiers with the ability to access the 'Stream', used in positions where they're expendable such as infiltration of enemy camps.

Human form:- Cloned from real people with metal skeletons, an amazing ability to regenerate due to nanites in their blood, and are connected by chains of command travelling in the same way that an Alivyan Time-Skates. Rare and deemed in-dispensable.

Contubernium - a military unit of 10 men.

La Deya – Be dried

Belash – Bitch/Bastard in Aratinia

Deketha frema delaur, Coutore freme fredi, Brekca ta hata winkae ale vergao, Brade quixe tey bena contu. - Death from pain, Heat from cold, Break in here with all shame, Banish those to well untold.

Sephde quixy jenacko – Speed thy journey

Eslaise - S-lie-as

Rian on – Little one

Spealac- Spider

Quinola – Fear

Dea – of

Isd yada da nate delya – Don't fear me, I mean you no harm.

Alie ateo - Stay away from me.

Aratinia - A-ran-tin-ee-a

Fran - F**k

Fray - Damn

Nutlas - Bitch in Aquarius dwarf galaxy

Ni - No

Eariathan - E-ri-a-th-an

Sirean - Si-re-an

Escoria - Es-cor-e-a

Solar - Year

Retrem - equal to a light year

Condri - Second

**Items and there uses**

GDA - Genetic Defence Agency

MSPT - Micro-singularity Power Terminal

Lord - When Becca refers to a Lord as in 'Oh Lord.' It is not god as in Jesus god it is some one she respects or defers to in military of social situations, sometimes refers to the Universe because to the elves the Universe is know as their Mother, the Goddess or the Lord.

Iskaldur - A substance used as energy and it powers Time-Skate engines and it looks like ice. Highly explosive and unstable is usually a light blue crystalline structure.

Rudlaksi - An allotrope of Iskaldur it has immense healing properties, is clear with no colour and far more stable so it's used in the making of Resurrection Caskets and HD's (Healing Hand Devices).

Heat blazer - Effective weapon on any setting, bit like a blow torch

Laser Pistol - Releases an electric charge on high setting it kills, a low setting stuns.

Laser Rifle - Same as Laser Pistol but larger and longer range.

Time-Skate engine - allows a ship to jump into The Black, a dimension with no distance allowing ships with the ability to Time-Skate travel large distances in a small amount of time.

SDFF - Starspace Defence Force Federation - A large army made up entirely of the Sirean race that protects the inner system of the Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy. Called the federation with it's soldiers being called Feds. The SDFF has many millions of soldiers and are believe in keeping the Sirean bloodline pure.

Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy - Split into inner and outer systems with the outer system being ruled by the Sentinels and the inner system being guarded and many planets ruled by the SDFF.

Time coil - main component in a time-skate engine.

Resurrection Casket :- A chest with the ability to heal injuries and bring people back from the dead. However there are side affects such as schizophrenia and paranoia when used often.

Transporter:- Port for short, it's a device that dissolves someone/something into matter and then they are beamed to another place via a data stream.

Alivyan - a-live-e-an - A battle cruiser or transport ship, with a intelligent compatible life form down loaded into it's systems, able to think, feel ect.

UMD - Un-manned dart - A fast tactical fighter ship

MD - Manned dart - A fast tactical fighter ship

Scout ship - A small ship with radar jamming and chameleon technology, not very fast though does have Time-Skate abilities.

Ni'kac - Name of the Sentinel's largest ships.

Droids - Small robots used as domestic hands and for other jobs around ships and PE bases. Some are for defensive purposes and have weapons.

Shields- Mental barriers that stop physical attack consists of 4 lighter and 4 darker shields:-

White

Yellow

Rose

Aquamarine

Green

Red

Black

Ebony

Many worlds, many battles, one leader.

One girl, one universe, many paths.

Apollo

Brazen

Diomede

Pendragon

Nautilus

Phoenix

Kaylianèa - clay-na

**The Bloodline Chronicles**

**Truth Be Told**


End file.
